


Cherry Lips

by Redheaddevil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Taeyong, But He Gets Better, CEO Taeyong, Car Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sassy Yuta, Seduction, Soft baby Yuta, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Yuta is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheaddevil/pseuds/Redheaddevil
Summary: Lee Taeyong, the stressed 29 year old CEO of NCT corporation, thinks that a night out with his friends is a good way to unwind. And that's how he find himself in Lux, looking at one particular petite pretty stripper.----Nakamoto Yuta, better known as Cherry,  is one of the prized dancers at Lux. He's sassy,  untameable with a wild look in his eyes, and a sinful smile on his kissable lips.And who can blame Taeyong for wanting to tame him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guyss  
> I'm here with my first cliche story on ao3  
> Don't cringe, I love it and you know you love it too.  
> So there are a few things I NEED you to know before reading this.
> 
> First: Taeyong is physically BIGGER than Yuta here  
> Imagine him as big as Johnny boy.
> 
> Second: PLEASE go read the tags.  
> This story includes Mpreg. >_<
> 
> Thats it really  
> Enjoy ! ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ

Fridays are always busy nights, but Taeyong wasn't complaining. He was sitting at his booth with his COO, Jaehyun and CFO, Lucas.

While Jaehyun was busy texting his bunny of a boyfriend, him and Lucas were busy looking at the strippers on the stage.

There was this particular dancer that had stolen his attention since he set foot on the stage. He seemed to be a favorite cause the audience lost themselves when he came on stage.  
He had barely started dancing but the stage was beginning to get full of money.

 

He was petite, with a small waist and a perky ass poorly concealed in those shorts; sensually moving his hips to the song, smiling flirtiously.

 

Taeyong hastily turned to look at Jaehyun when the latter called his name but the crowd went crazy. He looked back to see the stripper grinding on the floor, twerking. His eyes slightly widened when the stripper made eye contact with him, holding his gaze for long seconds.

The little minx smirked and tore his gaze away, starting to wrap up.

\--

On stage, this is where Yuta feels alive. He was dancing to a slow song so he was moving rather sensually. Trailing his hand from his hips, taking the hem of his pink tank top, letting the audience take a sneak peak at his belly button piercing.  
He knew he was being a tease. He had the crowd wrapped around his pinky finger and he was loving it.

 

He was grinding on the floor when his eyes caught a man -definitely not a regular, he'd remember a face like that- staring at him with such intensity that made his knees buckle. The said man's eyes widened slightly when he saw Yuta looking at him. The realization that he was not the only one affected made him smirk.

 

His last song was ending and he had to wrap it up. He reluctantly broke the eye contact with the hot stranger, but not without winking and started to collect the money.  
As he walked backstage the only thing running through his mind was how hot the stranger was.

 

After he stacked the money away, he started drying his sweat and reapplying his make up. He still had another two hours at the club before he could go home.  
Yuta went to the bar and took a shot, then started walking around in the club. He gave a few lap-dances, got in trouble with a handsy client which resulted in the man being thrown out of the club.  
Being the favorite sure had it's perks.

He was walking through the crowed when his name was called out. He turned around, only to come face to face with the hot stranger.  
Hot stranger with silver hair. Not many could pull this kind of hair color but it looked stunning on him.

He was a little disappointed when the man sitting next to him started talking. But this one was quite hot too. It must be his lucky night tonight.  
"My friend here" he pointed to the silver haired man, "has been eyeing you the whole night, so I was thinking could you be kind enough give him a lap-dance?"

"Lucas " the silver haired stranger growled.  
Fuck, Yuta thought. He had such a deep husky voice.

He felt the excitement surge through his body. He hadn't been this excited for a lap-dance in so long.  
"Sure darling. 50 bucks a song." Yuta answered while looking at the silver haired man.

"Get it to it sweetcheecks." Lucas said and handed him a 100.

Yuta smirked, pulling up his tank top to reveal a garter belt around his tiny waist. He shoved the notes under the belt while looking at Taeyong in the eye.

"What's your name handsome?" Yuta asked as he straddled Taeyong's lap, hooking his arms loosely around Taeyong's neck.

"Taeyong. And what should I call you, you little minx?" Taeyong asked with a hint of a smirk making Yuta giggle.

"Cherry."

"Well Cherry I'm waiting."

"I know smartass, I'm waiting for the song to end. You paid for two songs and I don't want you complaining to my manager over me not dancing an extra 30 seconds."

Taeyong chuckled. He wasn't expecting the little minx to be this sassy.  
(That's it. That's Taeyong's nickname for Yuta. You're going to hear it until the very last chapter so make peace with it.)

When the new song started, Yuta began grinding his hips on Taeyong's lap experiently.  
He followed the song grinding extra hard with the beat, slowing down when the song slows down.

He made eye contact with Taeyong and bit his lip. Then threw his head back and bared his neck for Taeyong, making him take a deep breath.  
He smirked knowing that Taeyong wanted to touch him but he couldn't.

When the song turned more sensual, he tucked his head under Taeyong's chin and started giving him kitten licks.  
He could feel how Taeyong's Adam's apple bobbed.

He saw how Taeyong's hands trembled when he fisted them to stop himself from touching Yuta. It made a familiar burn coil in his stomach.

"You can touch me if you want." Yuta breathed out in his ear.

Taeyong didn't need to be told twice, grabbing Yuta's bare thighs in his big palms. He started kneading them, moving his hands so up he was practically gropping Yuta's ass.

"Isn't touching the strippers against the club's policy?" Taeyong continued "cause I don't wanna get banned from here." Yuta chuckled "Nope. My playground, my rules handsome. So don't worry"

Taeyong smirked, grabbing his thighs tighter, making Yuta's breath hitch.

Soon the two songs were over. But Yuta didn't get up from Taeyong's lap. Taeyong looked at him questionably. Not that he wanted Yuta off of his lap any time soon.  
He hadn't let go of the other's thighs yet. And it made Yuta smile.

"I was wondering, I don't have anything else planned for tonight but I still have to be here for another hour. Plus by the looks of it, you're not quite ready to let me go." Yuta said while smirking. 

 Taeyong's face slightly flushed at that.

"So what do you say if I wanted to spend the next hour in your lap? My manager won't bother me and you get to have me longer than anyone has ever had me?"

Taeyong felt smug at that.  
He took a deep breath and asked Yuta "How much?"

 "Well I don't usually sit on anyone's lap and be pretty, but for you it's just 200 ." Yuta answered beaming. 

 

Taeyong shook his head with a light chuckle.  
Taking his wallet out with Yuta sitting on his lap proved to be quite a challenge. So when Yuta offered to take it out for him he accepted. 

Of course the petite dancer wouldn't make it easy for him. He jumped when Yuta grabbed his dick instead of his wallet.

"Oopsie, my bad" Yuta apologised while looking at him innocently. He finally grabbed his wallet and took it out.

 

Taeyong cursed under his lips and took a hundred out, but didn't give it to Yuta.

He grabbed Yuta's hips with one hand, and shoved the hundred dollars down the front of Yuta's shorts. Yuta's stomach clenched and he took in a well needed breath. 

"Two can play at this game little minx."  
Yuta could feel Taeyong's smirk on his neck.

 

Taeyong began mouthing at his neck, making him moan.

"Pretty, do you go home with your clients?" Taeyong asked while caressing Yuta's face.

"Not as Cherry. If I want to go, I go for my pleasure, not as a job."

 

"Well then in that case, what's your name baby doll?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy so I'm here with the first part of the smut.  
> I know, I know. I also hated it when writers divide the smut in chapters but now I get it.
> 
> Guys it was so fucking hard to write this.
> 
> But yeah here you go.

They barely made it through the front door of Taeyong's penthouse before Yuta was roughly shoved to the door, Taeyong devouring his lips. 

If this was what kissing him felt like- Yuta stopped thinking when Taeyong began mouthing at his sensitive neck. Sucking and marking it. He didn't even have a mind to tell the older not to leave any marks on his skin.

He whimpered when Taeyong put his thigh between his legs, rubbing it against his hard on.

Taeyong hoisted him up without any warning, making him yelp. He wrapped his legs around the other's middle. Taeyong held him tightly with one hand against his back and the other on his neck.

He carried the younger to the master bedroom all while kissing him. Yuta was starting to feel dizzy due to the lack of breath. 

Taeyong stopped kissing him only to throw him lightly on the bed, making Yuta let out an adorable squeak. He started crawling up the bed looking at Yuta like he was his prey. In a sense, he was.

Taeyong started kissing him with a bruising force when he was hovering above the younger. He nibbled on those plump lips, sucking them into his mouth. 

Yuta yanked on his hair, pulling him back to take a much needed breath, but Taeyong caught both of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head and continued kissing him passionately.

"You taste so sweet." He mumbled against the younger's lips. Placing his free hand on Yuta's jaw, Taeyong forced his mouth open to shove his town the other's throat. Taeyong broke the kiss to whisper "Suck on my tongue." And forced his tongue down Yuta's throat again.

Taeyong had all but ordered making Yuta moan. He began sucking on Taeyong's tongue earnestly.

Taeyong let go of his wrists, but the younger knew better than trying to move them. He pushed Yuta's pink top up and started playing with his nipples making him stop sucking on the older's tongue and gasp at the sudden spark of pleasure.

Taeyong sat back up between Yuta's legs, pulling him slightly on his lap, taking the other's thighs and making them circle his waist.

"Did I say you could stop?" Taeyong growled making his cock twitch in his tight shorts. "No" he whimpered. 

"I'll let it slide this time, but I won't be this kind next time kitten."

"Yes Daddy." Yuta slipped out, making Taeyong groan. "I'm gonna fucking ruin you tonight baby, so bad you won't be able to move tomorrow."

"Please.."

"Oh are you begging already? We haven't even started yet sweetheart." Taeyong chuckled darkly, making Yuta whimper.

"Before we continue doll, we need to set a few ground rules." Yuta nodded. The older continued " First, tell me your safe word. And please make sure to remember it. I'm not into non-consensual stuff." He grimaced. Yuta chuckled at that. "Red"

"And second, you're going to call me Daddy. If I hear you calling my name I'm gonna spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down tomorrow.

Not that you could after I'm done with you anyways." Taeyong smirked.

Yuta gupled nervously. However, he couldn't hold his tongue "Oh? How hard are you gonna spank me _Taeyong?"_ His eyes shined with mischief.

"You sassy little thing, I'm gonna fuck that attitude out of you." Taeyong growled.

"You wanted to know how hard baby?" He asked in a tone that made Yuta regret running his mouth. Before he had any time to think about an answer, the older slapped the back of his thigh so hard he jolted up the bed. "Did that satisfy your curiosity or you need more?"

"No."

"No it didn't satisfy your curiosity or no you don't more?" Taeyong smirked.  

"No I don't need more Daddy."

"Fine baby" he answered while rubbing on the tender spot on Yuta's thigh. Come tomorrow, there was going to be a hand shaped bruise there. At least desperately hoped so.

He manhandled Yuta up on the bed, pining his wrists above his head once again. Then reached to the night stand and brought something out.

Yuta was too dizzy with Taeyong's heady scent to understand anything until he heard a clicking sound above his head. Looking up he found his wrists cuffed to the headboard.

He started kissing Yuta's puffy lips so hard it was borderline painful.

He yelped when the older man began biting his lips. Taeyong went on kissing and biting his lips untill he couldn't take it anymore. His lips felt too raw. 

He buckled his lips whining, making Taeyong break the kiss and groan into his neck.

The older then started nibbling on his neck. Kissing and biting the skin until he found Yuta's sweet spot making the younger moan louder. He latched onto the sensitive skin under the jaw and began sucking harshly, determined to leave a mark.

He slowly moved down to Yuta's collarbones, littering wet kisses across them. He stopped marking Yuta for a second to look at him in this dishvelled state, loving seeing the younger covered in his marks.

He pushed Yuta's pink top until it pooled around his bound wrists and began licking his nipples. He continued sucking and biting his nipples to hear his choked moans.

"God I love how sensitive your nipples are baby. You think I can make you come with only playing with them?"

He didn't stop sucking until they were swollen and Yuta was begging him to let go. "Please Daddy, p_please. They're too _-fuck-_ sensitive."

His words went staright to his cock, making him groan. He decided that he loved hearing Yuta beg.

"Listen kitten, this is how the night's gonna go. I'm feeling generous so I'm giving you two choices. Now I'm either gonna edge you till you cry and beg me to let you come, or make you come so many times that you cry and and beg me to stop.

So which one is it going to be?"

Yuta stared dumbly at him, tongue heavy in his mouth. Taeyong tapped his thigh "Come on kitten, I'm running out of patience."

"I just wanna come Daddy. Please don't make me wait any longer. _Please"_ Yuta whined.

"You're wish is my command sweetheart." Taeyong smirked and started to pull the younger's tight shorts down his pretty legs. Yuta gasped when cold air hit his rock hard cock. He felt so relieved when his shorts were off. They were too fucking tight.

Taeyong reached to the night stand once again. This time to get the lube. He coated his fingers thoroughly and started teasing Yuta's rim, making him whine. 

"Beg sweetcheeks, _beg."_

Yuta immediately started talking "Please Daddy, I need your fingers in me. I've waited long enough. Just please, I can- Ah fuck _Daddy!"_

His begging was caught off when Taeyong slid two fingers into his thight hole. Yuta held his breath during the stretch. He bit on his tongue to keep from moaning out loud but his resistance broke when he felt Taeyong lick at his rim.

He opened his mouth to beg for the older's tongue, but his voice died in his throat when Taeyong found his prostate. He started thrashing, moans and whimpers pouring out of his mouth when Taeyong began rubbing his fingers on his prostate persistently. It went on for a while until Yuta started to get impatient. He knew Taeyong was purposely fucking him slowly, wanting to drive him mad.

On a particularly hard thrust, Yuta let out "m-more fingers, I need more-" A slap on the previous place on his thigh silenced him.

"Don't tell me what to do you little bitch. Begging for more when you already have two of my fingers inside you. Don't you know that greedy boys get nothing?"Taeyong spat out. Despite his harsh words, he added another finger.

He didn't speed up but he started to rub on Yuta's  prostate on every single thrust, making his petite body jolt. Yuta grabbed at the handcuffs and  breathed out high-pitched moans and whimpers.

"Puh-lease its **not-not** enough"

When Taeyong paid him no mind, he got a little mad . He’s used to getting what he wants. Being pretty and slutty has always worked to his advantage, so when Yuta wants dick, Yuta gets dick. He doesn’t do so well with being told no. So it was no surprise he couldn't keep the bratty side of himself from talking again.

"Just fucking fuck me you asshole. If you don't make me cum I'm going to go and get off by mys- _hng_ "

Taeyong was putting more pressure, _too much_ pressure, on his prostate and slapping his ass in quick succession making him lose his mind. Leaning closer to him, the older harshly grabbing his chin and looked him in the eye "You're going to regret saying that kitten. Soon you'll beg me to stop instead. But I'm not gonna stop until you pass out." 

 

Tears were pooling in his eyes when Taeyong didn't give him a break, his fingers kept fucking him. He was shaking. He swallowed and conjured as much as innocence he could in that position, and looked at Taeyong with tears in his eyes. "Nuh-ah, feigning innocence is not gonna get you anywhere doll. It's the second time you're misbehaving darling. I'm thinking you want to get punished."

"Daddy I'm Ah s-sorry, I'll do, I'll do _anything_. Just please."

Smiling, Taeyong's hand circled Yuta's throat, sending chills down his spine. "Oh I know you will sweetheart, I'm gonna keep fucking this tight ass of yours and play with your cute nipples and you're going to cum just like that. 

Prove me that you deserve my cock." He husked in Yuta's ear, making him shudder.

"Not my _nip-ugh_ "

"Is that complaining I hear?"

"N-no Daddy."

"Good boy." Taeyong suddenly sped up and started licking Yuta's nipples again.

Yuta couldn't stop squirming and moaning, his mind going blank. "That's it baby, show Daddy how good he makes you feel. Come on doll, show me how pretty you are when you cum."

Yuta _keened,_ and it was all it took to make him cum.Taeyong kept fucking him through his orgasm, making his high last longer. He thrashed under Taeyong's hold, sensitive but no matter how much he begged, Taeyong just _wouldn't stop._ His head was spining and all he could do was to moan  ** _Daddy_**   _ **Please**  _like a mantra.

 

He didn't know how he was going to get through the rest of the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked it  
> So much(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
> I'm gonna post the rest soon
> 
> I've written it down  
> But i need to beta it


	3. Chapter 3

Yuta was so lost in his afterglow that he didn't realize Taeyong moving and rearranging him until he felt the tip of his cock on his rim.

"No more Daddy, please," Yuta pleaded, but the older just shushed him with a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. "We're not done yet kitten. Have you forgotten our deal so soon?" He smirked. "Plus, you're not going to leave Daddy hanging here like this, are you?"

He slid his dick against Yuta's sensitive rim again. The younger shook his head.

Taeyong longed to see Yuta in tears. To hear him beg, to hear him whine when he couldn't take it anymore, to feel his body thrash under him because everything was too much.

So _no,_ he couldn't stop himself from sliding his cock into the boy's tight heat.

 

Yuta gasped when Taeyong slid his big cock into him.

Fuck. Just how long and thick was his cock?

Despite the long time Taeyong spent fingering him, he still felt like he was being split in half. Yuta was feeling light headed by the time Taeyong had bottomed out.

He swore he could feel him in his stomach.

Fuck. He'd never taken anything this big before. And that's saying something according to his colourful collection of toys.

"Big, big, you're _so fucking big."_ Yuta whimpered, his eyes rolling back.

Taeyong smirked. He knew he had a big dick but it was always nice to be reminded of it like this.

 

"Baby you remember our safeword?" Yuta didn't answer. His eyes were all over the room, hands holding the chains of the cuffs tightly. Taeyong lightly taped him on the cheek "Sweetheart come on, come back to me." Yuta jerked, looking at him with those wet eyes, making it harder for the older to keep himself from jackhammering into him.

"Yeah?" Yuta finally asked. 

"Our safeword babe?"

"Red."

"Good boy. Do you need to use it now?" Yuta just shook his head.

"That won't do baby, use your words." Taeyong said rather impatiently. 

"No Daddy."

And that was all he needed before he started fucking into the younger harshly, all tenderness forgotten. "Fuck you're so tight sweetcheeks." Taeyong groaned.

 

Yuta could barely breathe. He desperately wanted to touch Taeyong. To sink his nails into his shoulders, to yank on his hair, but the cuffs were preventing him from doing so and it made him whine.

"What baby, what's wrong?"

Yuta opened his mouth to talk but Taeyong snapping his hips forward and sliding his dick snug against his prostrate, took the words out of his mouth.

 

He didn't know he was crying until he felt Taeyong licking up his cheeks amd kissing his eyelids. The gesture was a little intimate and Yuta felt butterflies in his stomach.

"If I knew you only needed my cock to be this pliant, I would've given it to you sooner." Taeyong panted.

Yuta couldn't stop moaning, his moans turning into little screams on harsher thrusts. The sight of his red wet lips were too enticing making Taeyong lick into his open mouth.

When Yuta turned to him with a pleading look, his thrusts turned brutal, making the younger sob.

"So good baby boy. I love that look in your eyes."

 

Yuta shouted when felt the older's hand on his dick. He was so sensitive he couldn't stand the other's touch. So Taeyong, like the sadistic freak he was, started stroking him, causing Yuta to howl. His tears rolling down his cheeks again. He couldn't even form a complete sentence, just _please_ and little screams. 

"Gonna come again kitten? Gonna come on Daddy's big cock fucking you into oblivion?"

Yuta mewled. A new set of tears began rushing down his eyes, making Taeyong crazier.

He was holding the younger's hips so tight that it was gonna bruise. The thought of Yuta covered in his marks made him growl. His already tight hold tightened even more making the younger cry out, and began thrusting with so much force that each thrust jolted Yuta up the bed. 

If it wasn't for his tight hold on the other, his head would've banged on the headboard with each harsh thrust. 

 

He was hitting Yuta's prostate mercilessly. The younger screamed so loud Taeyong become thankful he didn't have neighbours. 

"Daddy... you-you're _ughhh please,_ so _deep-hng_ I can- ah I can taste you" Yuta was openly crying.  Everything was too much, just like Taeyong wanted.

"You love my thick cock splitting you open, don't you baby doll?" Yuta cries and nods frantically. 

Taeyong wraps his hand around his neck. "Let it go baby, let it go for Daddy." 

He screamed so loud his voice broke. He was shaking so much it was hard for Taeyong to keep him still. Cock jerking violently and painting his chest white. Some of it landed on his neck, and Taeyong licked them off. His rim tightened, eliciting a loud groan from the older, but that didn’t stop the brutal force he was thrusting at. 

 

Yuta didn't know how long he'd been dozing off but when he came back to it, Taeyong was still fucking him vigorously. He wailed. Sobbed and begged him to cum. "Daddy-- Da-Daddy _please-_ _I can't- I can't_ "

He's been hard for so long, and Yuta's helpless shouts was _it_ for him. It only took a dozen more thrusts for him to empty his load in the younger with a loud groan. He kept thrusting shallowly until he was spent.

Yuta collapsed on the bed when he felt Taeyong cum in him.

Taeyong didn't immediately pull out. Instead, he laid himself down on the smaller, crushing his petite body under his weight, and opened the cuffs, rubbing his wrists and arms to put the feeling back into them. 

After he laid Yuta's small arms on the bed, he cleaned his still wet face with the sheets, and littered kisses around his face and made him smile.

He sat back up, slowly pulling his soft shaft out making Yuta mewl. "Shhh kitten, relax." Taeyong tried to calm him down, Kissing the petite's lips softly. 

As soon as he stood up, Yuta whined. "It's alright baby, I'm just gonna go and get a wash cloth to clean you up, ok?" He asked while caressing the smaller's hair. 

 

Yuta didn't think he could move anytime soon. And he didn't have to. Taeyong cleaned him with a lot of sweet talking.

He then helped Yuta in his discarded shirt. 

"Why?"

"I don't know, why would I want to see you in my too big shirt?"

"Pervert."

He then rearranged the younger, pulling him softly in his arms.

"Hey, little minx," Yuta only hummed in response.

"Do you think I can make you come a third time?"

"No!" Yuta exclaimed, his eyes widened.

"I think I could."

Yuta couldn't find it in himself to protest when he felt Taeyong's hand between his legs again. Two of his long fingers gently pressed into him, immediately finding his swollen prostate. 

Laying spent and tired, cuddled with Taeyong in his soft big bed while he was getting fingered gently, Yuta felt more at peace than he could ever remember feeling.

There was only one more thing he could ask for. 

"Kiss me."

Taeyong looked at him with a strange look in his eyes before ducking down and catching his lips in a soft endearing kiss, making the younger melt in his arms.

It didn't take long for Yuta to come. It really wasn't surprising, having orgasmed three times in one night without a break.

He couldn't remember anything after that. He could vaguely hear Taeyong saying something, but he didn't even have the energy to answer him, so he just hummed. He felt Taeyong's strong arms squeezing him close like maybe he meant something. 

 

But it could've been all just a dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkk  
> The real story is gonna start next chap
> 
> How was it???  
> Well I loved it myself  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
> Guys there was a scene in this chap, that was inspired by a fic I've read a long time ago.  
> I just wanted to say that


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I changed korean age of consent from 19 to 21. Otherwise it would become a problem for me.
> 
>  
> 
> My fic, my rules.

He woke up to food in bed. Taeyong was only wearing boxers. "Wake up sleepy head." Yuta groaned. "Come on, it's already noon. I figured you'd be too sore to leave the bed so I brought the food up here."

Yuta sat up slowly, hissing because of the pain in his back. As he sat up, he slowly took a look around. Last night he was a little busy to look around. The bedroom was big, and was a mix of grey, black, and white color. It was rather simple. Well as simple as a room with those chandeliers could be. There were two other doors in the bedroom, which Yuta assumed to be the bathroom and the walk-in closet. 

"Hurry up little minx, eat so we can shower." Taeyong's voice snapped him back as the said man sat down on the edge of the bed and started feeding the younger.

Why was he acting so sweet?

Why was he treating him like a lover?

Did he feel what Yuta felt? 

He was already starting to get attached, and Taeyong's sweet little acts weren't making it any easier.

But maybe, _just this once,_ he could allow himself to relish in the feeling of being pampered. None of his previous partners -which were only two by the way-had done this for him.

Yuta finished his breakfast, but he didn't want to move. The pillows were too fluffy and the sheets were silky. "I'm never leaving this bed, how do you leave for work everyday?" Taeyong just gave a him a smirk, stripped out of his briefs and disappeared into a door. When Yuta heard the shower running he understood that it was the bathroom.

 

"Ow, god fucking dammit." His knees gave out as soon as he tried to stand up. Taeyong really did wreck him. As soon as he heard a sound and Yuta cursing, Taeyong emerged out of the bathroom. He rushed to Yuta when he saw him on the floor.

 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks to your big dick, I can't feel my fucking legs."

Yuta felt his cheeks heating up. God why was he blushing?

Taeyong swapt him into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He paid no attention to the younger's nagging about how he could walk perfectly fine. 

The bathroom, it was twice as big as his dorm room. The floor and the walls were made of marble. To their right, there were three steps, leading to a big-enough-for-three-people tub. Then there was the shower with glass doors and golden frame to their left side. 

Taeyong made his way to the tub, holding Yuta tighter to his chest, and stepped in it. Water immediately soaked through the shirt, making it cling to the younger's petite body.

"You seem so innocent and sexy like this. In my soaked shirt, looking extra small and young in my arms."

 No no no no. This was so _not_ happening. He refused to believe it. But as much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming the submissive character in all those yaoi animes he watched. 

Goddammit. He was not that fragile, nor was he that feminine. Or was he?

His eyes widened. OH GOD he totally _was._  

Oblivious to Yuta's internal battle, Taeyong dropped one possessive hand on his thigh and circled his other hand around his narrow waist, pulling his small body even closer.

His eyes never left the other's body. He really must've liked Yuta in his see through shirt.

The shirt had slid off of one of his shoulders. The older began kissing Yuta's neck and shoulder making him shudder, but tilt his head to give him more access to his marked up neck. 

"Taeyong?"

"Hmm?"

"When are we gonna clean up?"

"Not yet. Now it's just cuddle time."

"Awww you drew this bath just to cuddle with me??"

Yuta teased, although his heart was threatening to burst from his chest.

"I was curious, but do you always treat your one night's like this? Like how do they leave you after this?"

He knew it was stupid, but he had to know. He couldn't raise his hopes up for nothing. "No I don't. And they never want to leave but that's because of the zeroes in my bank accounts."

They stayed like that until the water got cold. Taeyong stood up, Yuta still in his arms. The sudden movement made him squeak. He wrapped his arms tight around Taeyong's neck as the man started walking out of the tub and to the shower.

"I'm gonna put you down, think you can stand?"

"Yes I can. I've been telling you that since you picked me up the first time. I was just not ready and that's why I-"

"Okay okay tough baby. Here you go."

Taeyong put him down. But just as he loosened his hold, Yuta's knees buckled slightly causing Taeyong to hold his waist firmly again.

"You were saying?" Taeyong scolded him. "Lean on me, won't you?" And began shampooing his hair.

The actual showering didn't take long. After that Taeyong _even_ blew dry his hair and dressed him in his clothed. 

He was giddy with the thought of the older wanting more.

They were cuddling on the couch, Yuta was sitting between Taeyong's legs, leaning on his chest. Taeyong had his hands wrapped around Yuta, one of his hands under the shirt, occasionally stroking the younger's stomach, just to hear him giggle.

Yuta felt like he was still sleeping. This was too good to be true. He was dozing off, but he wanted to get to talk to the other. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't settle down.

 

"Taeyong?"

"Little minx?"

"Haha funny. Stop calling me that. I'm not little."

"That you are." He booped Yuta's nose, making him go crossed eyes. 

Taeyong chuckled. He was adorable. 

Yuta glared at him. "Let me ask my questions in peace."

"Okay okay. Go on. What do you wanna know?"

"Ummm...how old are you?"

"29. Turning 30 in less than 4 month." Yuta turned around in his hold.

" 30 ?? You dirty old man," Yuta chuckled. "Do you always pick up boys this much younger than yourself? Jesus I knew I was always into older guys but this is exactly 10 years! Wow I'm so proud of myself."

Yuta didn't realize his slip up, but the other sure did.

"10 years? That can't be right. I'm 29, _what the hell_ Yuta? Shouldn't you be 21 to just enter the club?"

"Uh-oh" Yuta smiled sheepishly. 

"Fucking answer me." Taeyong raised his voice, making the younger's smile disappear. He got out of Taeyong's embrace. 

"Don't raise your voice at me you asshole. And it's none of your fucking business. "

"You made it my business when _you_ walked out of that damn club with me." Taeyong started tugging at his hair in frustration. 

"Do you have any idea how bad it would be for my reputation, for my fucking company? You idiot."

Yuta was taken aback. He could feel the burn of the tears in his eyes. He turned his back to the older. There was no way he was going to cry in front of him. Not like this.

He immediately made his way to the front door. His bag was still lying there next to his shoes. Just as he started putting them on, a hand caught his wrist.

"I am not done talking to you _boy."_ Taeyong firmly said.

"Well I am done with you shouting at me." Yuta snapped back furiously, stunning the other enough to loosen his hold on his wrist. He tore his hand out of Taeyong's grip, took his bag and sprang out of the door.

What stung more was that Taeyong made no other moves to stop him.

He cried loudly all the way to his dorm, the taxi driver looking at him worriedly.

He should've known better than to get hopes up. It was all too good to be true. He wasn't that surprised. Deep down, he was already waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He smiled bitterly when he ran out of tears.

How stupid of him to even think he was more than just a _whore_ to Taeyong. 

 

\----

 

When Yuta first came to Korea, he was 18 years old. He was simply lost. All alone, and scared. He was so so _scared._ He knew Korean, but he had no one here. All he had were his savings, no family support.

Family support. _Heh,_ if he had that he wouldn't be here in the first place. He wouldn't have to runaway from _them._  

He was here on a full-ride scholarship from Seoul International University, on economics.

It certainly was not his favourite major, far from it actually. But he had to get away, he had to insure a future for himself, and he had more chances at careers with an economics degree, so here he was. He still had 3 month till his first term would start and the dorms weren't open for him yet.

The first thing Yuta did, was to check in a relatively cheap hotel for 2 nights. He took a rest and started looking for rooms for rental. The first one he contacted turned out to be a creep and the guy was standing way too close to Yuta when he was showing him the room. So it was a no no. The second one was an old cat lady who said she wouldn't rent it to a Japanese. Bitch.

The third one though, he was a calm man named Kun. Yuta took a liking to him immediately. He was kind. He said he needed to rent one of his room for a while because he was short of money. And it was perfect because Yuta only needed to stay there for 3 month. They agreed on almost everything immediately after, both of them feeling relieved. 

Kun turned out to be Chinese, so he kind of knew what Yuta must have been going through. He started taking care of the younger, not like an older brother but not like a friend either. Something in between. He helped Yuta improve his Korean, got him a job as a cashier in a mall. He would make homemade food for Yuta anytime he could.

And to simply put it, Yuta was infatuated with Kun. He knew nothing was ever gonna happen between them. Kun was a 33 year old man, who had a stable job and he didn't need a kid like Yuta in his life, but that didn't mean he could stop himself from feeling the way he did.

He never had anyone who cared for him like this, who would caress his hair until he went back to sleep when he had nightmares, who would joke with him to make him laugh when he felt down. Someone who would try to make his favourite Japanese dish when he was feeling homesick, who would try and dance with him with his favourite girl group songs.

Sometimes, he would think Kun felt the something for him too, but then he would brush those thoughts off. Kun was just an overly kind person. 

It wasn't until someone mistook them as a father and son at a restaurant that Yuta finally understood how Kun felt about him. It didn't surprise him that much, he had a small built and people could take him as a 15 year old. And kun looked his age.

But what surprised him was the glint in Kun's eyes, the proud smile on his lips when the woman complimented him on how polite his son was. In that moment, it all dawned on him. How Kun felt towards him, why he was acting the way he was.

Yuta was overwhelmed and it made his eyes water so fast it sent Kun into panic mood.

When Kun hugged him, he began sobbing.

"Yuta hey, hey, what happend? Come on honey, tell me what happened" Kun stressed.

That day Yuta felt so embarrassed. He couldn't look into Kun's eyes. He had never felt this urge to call someone _Papa._ Not even his real father. He could barely call him _Otosan._

But he couldn't. 

Yuta couldn't fall asleep. Not until he talked to Kun. So finally with a sigh he got up and made his way towards his room. When he opened the door, he saw that Kun wasn't sleeping either.

He stood there for a while and Kun said nothing, realizing Yuta needed time.

"I - uh- " He took a deep breath, "Thank you, _hyung._ Just thank you." As a Japanese, he never felt obligated to use Korean honorifics, but with Kun it felt _right._ He just hoped that Kun would get what he ment. He dropped his head and turned to leave when Kun called his name. He looked up and the older man tapped on the space beside him, silently telling him to slip under the covers with him. Kun _understood._

He never had slept more peaceful than that night.

 

Soon after schools opened. Yuta didn't want to move into the dorms, Kun's place wasn't that far away, but upon Kun's insistence, he started packing.

He was hurt. Did Kun not want him around anymore? Why? Had he done something wrong? Was the man finally tired of him? 

His moping was cut short when Kun seemed to find out what kinds of thoughts were im his head. 

He then proceeded to explain to Yuta that he did not want him gone, quite the contrary in fact. But on rainy days, it would take too long for him to get to college or come back. So he should stay at his dorm 4 days -since he had classes 4 days a week- and come back the other 3 days.

He had been promoted in his job and didn't need to rent the room anymore. And he promised to Yuta that he would keep his room for him.

 

His dormmate turned out to be a really soft but tall guy. Though it did not show, he could be tough when he wanted. Jungwoo was his name.

When he found out Jungwoo was a dancer, he was ecstatic. He _loved_ to dance. Upon hearing that, Jungwoo promised the younger to take him to his studio once or twice a week to dance with him. Yuta felt like he was gonna die of excitement. 

Moving to Korea turned out to be the best thing that had happened to him.

 

When his classes started be couldn't keep working at the mall. Kun began to give him monthly allowance. It was enough for Yuta but he felt guilty. No matter how many times Kun had told him that he earned a lot more now so this wasn't taking a toll on his life, Yuta still felt bad.

That's when Jungwoo came up with a solution.

He was a good dancer, and with the techniques his roommate had tought him, he turned into an even better one. So it was completely normal in Jungwoo's opinion for himself to come up with an idea like this: for Yuta to start working as a dancer, an _exotic dancer,_ at the club he worked in.

The only problem turned out to be Yuta's age. He was 3 years too young to even be allowed in a club. But Jungwoo promised him that his age would be no problem when his manager saw his moves and if Jungwoo vowed to keep an eye on him. 

And that's exactly what happened.

 _'He's charming.'_ That's what his manager said. _'And_ he's _your responsibility,'_ one problem and he's fired.

 

Yuta couldn't believe his luck. He had to work 3 days a week. From 8 P.M to 2 A.M. It was fine. Only one of his shifts was on the night when he had morning classes. The other was on the night when his first class begins at noon and the other when he was with Kun. So it wouldn't cause much difficulties for his sleeping schedule. 

The only problem remaining was Kun. What kind of excuses did he have to make for Kun?

Maybe if he told him he was gonna spend time at his friend's house would be enough. 

 

And he started working. 

Dancing on the stage was amazing. He loved it. He _lived_ for it. But the rounds he had to make around the club, they made him nervous. Men slapping his ass and touching him without consent would really annoy him. He would snap at the ones he could, but he couldn't make a scene. 

It wasn't until the man he was giving a lap dance to, gropped his ass hard making him squeal and start protesting loudly, that he became aware of the bouncers. In a flash, a bulky figure appeared, caught the man's hand and nodded to Yuta to stand up. Junwoo came to him immediately.

When he asked what had happened, Jungwoo explained to him that his manager had bouncers all around the club in case anything happened to his _sweethearts_ -aka his favourite dancers- and Yuta only had to signal them with his fingers. Apparantly, he had become one of the sweethearts since the second week he started working.

He began wondering when he would run out of luck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry  
> We'll go back to Yuta's present life the next chap again.
> 
> Plus this was a long update. Don't you think??


	5. Chapter 5

 

He began wondering when he would run out of luck.

 

\----

 

He got the answer to his question a month later when Kun found out he worked at Lux.

Who pegged Kun as those parents who would follow their child to see what he does when they don't get the answers that should convince them?

Well not Yuta for sure.

It was another packed Friday night. Yuta got off the stage, went to the bar and downed a light drink. He began his tour around the club only to be pulled in a lap a little forcefully. Now imagine his surprise when he turned around to tell the other off, only to come face to face with Kun. He could see one of the bouncers moving towards him so he raised his hand to stop him.

He was speechless.

"Cat caught your tongue Cherry? From what I heard you're quite the flirty one. Feisty too. How come you're sitting on my lap so quietly?" Oh god was Kun angry. No, he was not angry. He was seething, looking at Yuta with so much anger it scared him.

Every friday night when Yuta would go out to 'his friend's' there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kun knew the young boy was lying. But he gave him time. Maybe he needed to be alone, maybe he was dating someone. But what if he had a problem? What was it that he couldn't tell Kun? But after a month, he ran out of patience. He had to know what was bothering the younger. Imagine how shocked he was when he followed Yuta to a club. He didn't even had to wait in the line. Was he that much of a regular?

Now if he was a little angry when he saw Yuta entering the club, it was no match for how he felt when he saw the boy on the fucking stage, dancing with a pole. When he heard the other's talk about Cherry, how sassy he was, how pretty his thighs were, how fuckable his ass looked in those shorts, he was going mad. It was a miracle how he managed to control and stop himself from causing a scene.

So yeah, he needed answers,  _Now._

But Yuta was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"Hyung, hyung, I- I can explain. Please. But please not here. Let me- let me change and then we can go home and talk about this. Okay?" Yuta pleaded. 

Kun nodded curtly. His eyes still glaring at Yuta.

He quickly changed, and after promising his shouting manager that he would come another day to make up for this, he reluctantly let him go. 

Just as he was about to get back to Kun, a familiar voice called his name.

"Cherry, were are you going baby? I came all the way here for you. I can't let you leave without seeing you."

That would be Jongin, one of his regulars. He turned around. 

"Jongin I can't right now. I have to go."

"Come on babe, don't play hard to get." He wrapped one of his hands around Yuta's middle, pulling him close.

"Jongin. My fucking  _Dad_  is in the club I have to fucking leave. Now let me go, before he fucking kills you. I don't need anymore drama today." Yuta hissed. Jongin was quite shocked. 

"Wow. I'm sorry babe. If you need a place to stay, don't hesitate to call me." He winked at Yuta before letting him go.

So what? Maybe he had gone home with the guy a couple if times. It wasn't  a crime. Why was he even justifying himself for no one?

 

That night, was one of the most nerve wrecking nights of his life. He never wanted to disappoint Kun.

In the end, after explaining to Kun, for a hundred times, that he needed this job for his future, and No he couldn't just leech off Kun. And that he was gonna quit after he collected enough money-which would be collected soon enough.

Kun still wasn't okay. He was far from it. But he couldn't stop Yuta. He was feeling slightly better when Yuta told him about the bodygaurds. Plus he warned the younger he would be visiting him every now and then to check up on him.

Fast forward a year and here he was. The club's Favourite.

 

When Jungwoo opened the door and saw his red nose and wet eyes, he was shocked. 

"Yuta, what's wrong? Why are you crying honey?" He asked worriedly, ushering the boy inside. He took Yuta's hands and sat him down on the couch. Not a second later the younger threw himself into his arms.

"Come on tell me whats happened. I'm imagining the worst right now." Junwoo pleaded.

"Last night...It was amazing.The sex was amazing but I don't- it wasn't just that... I thought we had a-a connection, you know? He gave me the best aftercare, raised my hop-hopes up. He-he got me attached an-and treated me like a...like a  _lover;_  Only to crush my hopes." Yuta cried while hiding his face in Jungwoo's chest.

"It was so bad. I felt humiliated. He found out I was underaged... and I know-I know I'm at a fault here. But-but he didn't have to shout at me. To-to tell me how I didn't even matter to him. Only his-his reputation and--" He was sobbing too hard to continue talking anymore. 

"My poor baby. Don't cry. That bastard doesn't deserve your pretty tears. I'm sorry. I should've known better than to let you go home with him. Don't cry shortcake. Next time I see him at the club, I promise I'll break his nose."

When Yuta wouldn't calm down, Jungwoo had no choice but to call Kun. He briefly explained what had happened to Kun. At first Kun was so angry, but he promised Jungwoo he'd be there as soon as he could.

And here be was, an hour later with Yuta crying his heart out on his lap. "I'm sorry I'm so pathetic hyung."

"No no no you silly baby. It wasn't your fault. You hear me? It was not your fault. Sure you being underaged is s problem but how could you know the guy would be someone important?  How could you know he was gonna be such an asshole?"

"I'm not even mad at him hyung. I'm mad at myself. How could I let myself get infatuated with a total stranger? How I let his sweet acts get to me..."

"It's okay Yuta." Kun said firmly. "We've all had a one night stand we regretted. It's not just you ba-"

"No hyung. It was different. I felt something and I was so sure he felt it too."

"Yuta this will pass, okay? You have us by your side." Jungwoo told him while petting his head.

"I just-- I just don't wanna talk about this anymore. Can we have some ice cream? And watch hybrid child? I wanna cry some more."

Yuta said this cutely, making Kun and Jungwoo laugh. Of course they'd do what he wanted. They couldn't say no to him on a regular basis, let alone when he's feeling sad.

 

 

 A month passed by.

Jungwoo was right. The sadness had passed. He was busy with his classes and his job had gotten more demanding. It all lead to a really exhausted Yuta. He had never been this tired. His body ached and he didn't know why. It must've been all those extra hours he spends dancing on the pole.

 

Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was the talk he had with Kun last week -kun reminding him that he has more than enough savings in his bank account- or maybe it was that night, maybe it was all of those reasons that made Yuta realize it. Realize that it was high time he quit. He could work in that cafe he usually visits since they're hiring. Anything other than this job that is playing havoc with his body.

He'd told his manager he wanted to quit a week ago. The man went to lengths to convince him to stay. But no matter what, Yuta just couldn't. He was done with it, and when he was done with something, there was no going back. Like how it happened with his family. 

 

When his manager figured that, he asked Yuta to stay another week, so he could find a replacement. Yuta agreed. The man wasn't that bad. He'd hired him when he was underaged though it was more to his benefit than Yuta, but Yuta looked at this as a chance to repay him.

And tonight was his last night. He hasn't seen Taeyong at all. He was thankful for that. He didn't know how he would react. 

When he was done dancing on the stage he went To the bar and started his routing. As he was touring around, his eyes caught a familiar face. He was frowning, trying hard to remember. He forgot he was staring until the said man called out to him.

"Hey Cherry babe! Come here sweetheart."

Sweetheart..? Oh my fucking God, he was one of the men who were sitting with Taeyong. Fuck no, what if Taeyong was there?

He could just turn away. But then Taeyong would think Yuta was scared of him. No, he would go and try his best to act nonchalant. 

When he reached the man, he noticed Taeyong wasn't there. He let out a deep breath, finally letting himself relax.

"Hey handsome." Yuta said with a smile. 

"Hey yourself, remember me gorgeous?"

"I do, but unfortunately I can't put a name to your face."

"Then how would I know you're not lying?"

"You paid me to give a lap dance to your friend. So are you gonna grace me with your name?" Yuta said playfully.

"I knew you were a smart one. It's Lucas."

"Well Lucas is there anything I can do for you?"

"You bet your bubbly butt there is. Last time I didn't have the pleasure of having you on my lap. Taeyong had gone all possessive over you. So now..." 

At the mention of Taeyong Yuta tensed again.

Lucas gave him a 100$ note again, which the latter caught with his mouth.

"I'll dance an extra song for you and even let you feel me up." Yuta whispered to his ear when he settled on his lap.

"That's awfully kind of you sweetheart. Can I ask the special occasion?"

"It's my last night. So I'm feeling generous." Yuta replied as he wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck.

"Ahh such a shame. Why?"

"I'm sure you're not here to listen to my life story so I'll just say that I'm not built for these kinds of jobs. I just needed money and now I have enough."

"Now sit tight, you're going to have the ride of your life." Yuta winked, making Lucas laugh.

 

After the songs were over, Lucas didn't move his hands -big hands- from Yuta's thighs.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Yuta asked him flirtatiously.

"Go home with me." Lucas husked in his ear before licking his lobe, making him shudder.

It took a second for him to understand what Lucas had just said.

Go home with me?

Oh god this was way too familiar.

Why was this happening to him? Again?

"I'm not a whore." He replied coldly and made a move to get out of Lucas' lap.

"I never said you were. I'm just asking you if you'd like to go with me as yourself, not as Cherry."

Yuta was touched. Lucas remembered his exact words. And they weren't even directed at him.

He had promised himself (and Kun and Jungwoo after he spent the first 3 days crying in their arms and making them watch sad anime with him) that he wouldn't go home with someone from the club ever again.

But it was his last day, so Lucas wouldn't be considered a client after 2 Plus he had these really big hands. And you know what they say; big hands, big...

God even his built was huge. You couldn't blame him, he always had a thing for bigger, older men. He was biting his lips, making Lucas' eyes fall onto them. 

He could really use a distraction.

"You have to wait until the end of my shift, and help me carry my stuff to your car. Then give me a ride in the morning cause I'm fragile and I can't take all those stuff back to my dorm myself. Deal?"

Yuta looked at him expectantly, one hand on his hip.

Lucas looked at him in bewilderment, making him giggle. Lucas snapped out of his trance with a chuckle, shaking his head. 

"You feisty little thing. I can see why Taeyong was so into you." Again he was mentioned.

"One more thing, can you not mention him again?"

At this, Lucas slightly frowned. "Sure, but anything happened between you too?"

"Nothing I wanna talk about." Yuta replied coldly. The other only nodded.

 

When his shift ended, Lucas not only carried his stuff to the car, but also threw Yuta over his shoulder like a stack of potato because he could?

In the hour he spent talking to the older he realized Lucas was actually kind of goofy. He was fun to be around. He even buckled his seatbelt for him.

They'd been sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Lucas had mentioned the ride to his house would take about 20 minutes. The _things_ he could do in 20 minutes.

The thought made him smirk. He shifted in his seat reached out to put his hand on Lucas' thigh. Lucas put his hand over Yuta's and laced theire fingers together. Awwww sweet but it wasn't what he was looking for.

He unfastened his belt and leaned over started kissing Lucas' neck, making the latter take a deep breath. Just as Lucas opened his mouth to say something, he moved his hand from under Lucas' hand and pressed it against his dick, startling him.

"What's this?" He asked but Yuta didn't answer. He kept rubbing at his crotch and kissing his neck wetly.

It wasn't long till yuta had unbuttoned Lucas' pants and pulled his zipper down, shoving his hand into his pants.

"Shit I was right. You're so fucking big. Oh my god I can't wrap my fingers around you completely." Yuta gasped.

Lucas groans. "You little shit. Couldn't you wait till we got home?" He forced out of his clenched teeth. 

"But I was bored." Yuta pouted.

"If I crash this car, it's gonna be your fault. And you have to pay for it. And let me tell you there aren't enough hours in the day for you to dance in that club to pay for this." He greeted out.

Yuta started stroking him slowly to drive him mad. "I thought you had more self control. I mean that's one of the reasons why I like older guys."

He licked Lucas' jaw, finally freeing his cock from his pants.

His hips stuttered when he suddenly felt Yuta's tongue on his head, and the car swerved dangerously.

"Fuck, you little bitch. I'm _gonna-fuck"_ He lost coherence for a second when Yuta sucked his head into his mouth, tongue teasing the slit.

Yuta sinked down and Lucas couldn't keep his eyes on the road anymore.

He took a quick glance down and groaned at the sight of Yuta's mouth stretched around his huge cock. 

He looked up again and put a hand on the younger's neck, pushing him down. Yuta moaned around his cock, and it made him want to fuck his cock into the younger's mouth but the seatbelt and Yuta's hands on his hips restrained him.

Yuta hollowed out his cheeks and Lucas lost control for a moment, moaning loudly.

The younger pulled off and there was a line of spit a precome on his chin. He wiped out his face and started stroking Lucas fast. It felt a little too good and he lost focus on the road again.

All things considered,it really wasn't a bad way to die.

Yuta started giving kitten licks to his head and Lucas couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled over the empty road, unfastened his seatbelt and yanked on Yuta's hair. Took his cock in his other hand and slapped it on the younger's swollen lips. He forced Yuta down his lap and started fucking into his mouth, making him whimper.

He was getting close, his pace turning frantic. He closed his eyes "Fuck Yuta, I'm _cumming."_ He put his other hand on Yuta's head and pushed him all the way down and came down his throat. Yuta gagged around his cock making it even better. He let the younger up when he came down his high.

He took Yuta's chin and tugged him close to kiss him, the taste of himslef in the other's mouth made him moan.

When he started the car again, he saw Yuta smirk from the corner of his eye.

"Don't be so full of yourself, I'm gonna fuck that smirk out of you when we get home."

 

And that he did. Lucas didn't let him cum until he was a crying, begging mess. What was with these guys and their urge to make him cry???  

When Lucas went to take a shower, he was left alone with his thoughts.

Sex with Lucas was so good. Scratch that, it was amazing. But he couldn't stop himself from comparing it with the night with Taeyong.

Lucas didn't test his limits.

He didn't make his stomach feel queasy.

It wasn't intimate with Lucas.

"You okay?" He didn't hear when Lucas came into the room.

"Peachy. I'm gonna tell my friend to give you a special private dance the next time you visit the club."

"That good?" Lucas laughed. Yuta only nodded.

"Whose your friend?"

"Delilah. You must've seen him around."

"Delilah? Shit man he's my favourite." Lucas exclaimed loudly.

"Really?" Yuta smirked. "Turn off the lights and come cuddle me. I'm tired."

"Still demanding I see."

"Shhh your voice is annoying me."

Lucas could only chuckle at that.

This feisty little thing wasn't easy to tame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I told you that your comment about Lucas inspired me?jhengchie  
> Well here's the result😂😂


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Yuta woke up before Lucas. He decided to shower and then wake Lucas up to drive him home. He had promised that after all.

Strangely, he didn't feel like eating. It didn't matter, he would eat later.

The drive home was filled with bickering. It didn't show that the guy was probably 10 years older than him. But he didn't make the same mistake to ask him about his age. Although he felt like Lucas wouldn't react badly.

When they reached the parking lot, Yuta didn't get out of the car.

"Oh my god, what else do I have to do for you? Do I look like your servant maybe?" Lucas loudly exclaimed while chuckling.

Yuta pouted, widened his eyes and looked at Lucas with those puppy eyes, making him groan.

"Fine, fine, you win. What do you want?"

Yuta squealed upon hearing that, making the older smile.

"It's nothing hard, give me a piggyback ride to my door?"

Lucas just looked at him with his least amused face, and got out of the car.

He opened Yuta's door for him then turned around and crouched down for him to jump on his back.

Yuta happily did so. Lucas got his stuff from the back and hooked his free arm under his butt.

"Okay where's the elevator?"

"Um about that, they're kind of out of service for this weekend."

"Uh fine, which floor are you on?

"The fifth ???" Yuta sheepishly grinned.

"Yaaah you brat. You tricked me. I'm gonn make you pay for it." Lucas tried to appear angry, but his smile gave him away.

"Hurry peasent, my bed is awaiting." The older just shook his head at the boy's antics. 

He was slightly out of breath when they reached Yuta's dorm. He still wasn't getting off of his back because ' _you gotta carry me inside, no excuses._ '

 

Now if the stairs had slightly made his breathing harder, the person who opened the door took the breath right out of him. Fuck, Yuta's roommate was _his Delilah?_

That sneaky little shit. 

He was in a soft yellow sweater that ended on his naked thighs. He looked so soft.

Before he had the chance to say something, Yuta started talking. "Hey Jungwoo. Mind letting us in? I think he's a little out of breath because of the stairs."

Jungwoo opened the door immediately, smiling like an angel.

When he dropped Yuta off on the couch-the bratt deserved it- he turned to Deli _-Jungwoo._

"H-hi I'm Lucas." Why did he fucking stutter? He extended his hand towards Jungwoo, which the latter took fast enough. 

Fuck he even had sweater paws. His heart was gonna burst. 

Was this the love all romantic movies talk about?

It wasn't until Jungwoo started talking that he broke out of the trance. 

"I know, I remember you." Jungwoo smiled shyly.

God he was so different from the way he is at the club.

"Don't let him fool you with the shy act. He's savage when the initial ice melts." Right, he'd forgotten about the younger sitting behind them. 

He seemed like he wanted to say more but a glare from Jungwoo was enough to shut him up. Hot.

"Lunch is about to get ready. You're staying, right?"

And who was Lucas really to say no to that face?

"If that's alright with you." 

"Of course it is. I'll call you at the table when it's ready." And with that he turned around and walked to the kitchen. His sweater was bunched up around his waist, what a sight for his poor eyes.

He didn't take his eyes off Jungwoo's ass until the other disappeared from view.

Yuta suddenly kicked his leg, looking up at him frowning. "No funny business with him, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I really want to take him out on a date." Lucas was still in a daze, making Yuta snort. 

 

A little after lunch, Lucas left. But not without getting Jungwoo's number first. That smooth fucker.

They were watching tv in the afternoon when Yuta couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Hey Jungwoo?"

Jungwoo hummed.

"How come you gave him your number so quickly?"

"Remember when I told you about the hot man I kept seeing around the club? The one who was always watching me but never approached?" Jungwoo asked. The younger nodded. "That was him."

"Yikes, you should've told me sooner." Yuta whined. "I wouldn't have slept with him."

Jungwoo shook his head. "It's okay. I was feeling just a bit disappointed when I saw him with you at the door., but now that he's got my number everything's fine."

Yuta happily hummed. "But let me tell you that, he's a beast in bed. You got yourself a good one. Keep him"

Jungwoo chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Totally. Plus he's got a thick cock. I couldn't wrap my hand around it completely. "

"Okay stop it. I don't want to jerk off to him before the first date and turn red every time I look him in the eye."

The both laughed at that.

 

\-------

 

Lee Taeyong, the only heir of the Lee family, now the CEO of NCT corporation, was not a kind man. 

Everyone in the building knew that, including his own friends.

It wasn't that he was cruel. He just didn't like messes and didn't believe in second chances. But the past month he was _unbearable._ People around would cower at his presence, stop talking and glue their eyes to their desks whenever they saw him walking their way.

No one dared to make a mistake.

In conclusion, their days at the office were hell; or that's what Jaehyun thought. 

It was another hellish day. Silence everywhere and everyone just doing their own business when the eerie silence was broken by the young intern running out of the CEO's office nearly in tears.

Doyoung shared a look with Jaehyun, and that was all it took for him. Enough was enough. He pushed the door open roughly, startling Taeyong.

"Okay, that's _enough_ Taeyong. What is your fucking problem? This is the 3rth intern that has left your office like this in these three weeks."

"Shee made a mistake." Taeyong stated matter of factly. 

"So? She's an intern if you failed to notice. Her job is to make mistakes and learn from them asshole."

"Jaehyun I'm done with this pointless conversation. She made a mistake, she is fired. End of the fucking story." Taeyong retorted.

"Fine. Then how about we talk about how everyone in the fucking building is dreading the moment you walk out of your goddamn office. You're not an easy perso--"

Lucas chose that moment to walk in Taeyong's office happily, making them stop. He didn't even notice the heavy air around them.

"What's with you today? You're awfully cheerful." Jaehyun asked with a smile, after glaring at Taeyong to say this is not over yet.

"Man you're not gonna believe how lucky I was this weekend." Lucas said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Spill, I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions with you now." Taeyong said impatiently. 

But even his sour mood didn't effect Lucas.

"You remember the club I took you to last month? Lux?" He didn't notice Taeyong stiffen at the mention if the club. 

"So I went there again, cuz you know I liked the dancers there." He turned to Taeyong "And let me tell you man, now I know why you were so hooked on Cherry. He's such a feisty little thing." Lucas smirked making Taeyong's blood boil.

"By the way, did anything bad happen between you two that night? He wasn't very fond of you when I mentioned your name a couple of times." Taeyong shook his head at that. "None of your business."

"Okay! But I was so sad when he told me it was his last day in the clu-"

"Last day? He's not gonna work there anymore?" Taeyong asked with something akin to curiosity, Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Yeah but that's not the point. The morning _after_ when I gave him a ride home, I saw his roommate. And guess who he was ! Delilah man!" Lucas was practically shouting towards the ending. 

"No way, you lucky bastard! Wow you really di-"

"Wait a minute." Taeyong cut them off abruptly. "The morning after? You- you fucking took him home?" He asked coldly, making Lucas stop.

"Uh yeah? Um shouldn't I ha-" In an instance, Taeyong was crowding Lucas' space, hands fisting in his collar. But before he could do anything else, Jaehyun was already separating them.

Before any of them could day anything, Taeyong stormed out of the office.

Now if Jaehyun thought the previous month was hell, there weren't any words that could describe how the following week was. They still hadn't found an intern for Taeyong who would reach the man's high expectations. And Taeyong, he was still not on talking terms with Lucas, due to unknown reasons.

(- Jae I'm telling you he's jealous of Lucas, so that means the boy meant something to him why won't you confro-

\+ Shh Doyoung. If you want to live, you'll keep your mouth shut on this one. The rage I saw in his eyes...)

 

Taeyong, for the lack of a better word, was a mess. He couldn't keep Yuta out of his mind. The broken look in his eyes when he turned away was still in his mind. He was regretting how harsh he was to the boy. 

What's done is done. But he should've kept the boy and explained to him how bad this could be for--

He stopped thinking about all those things that he could've _-should've-_ done for the hundredth time. 

He still felt like killing Lucas every time he saw the man. It was out of his control. The thought of his _friend_ seeing Yuta in that state was eating him alive.

He should've done something sooner. How was he going to find the boy now? He'd rather die than ask Lucas for the boy's address. 

He took a deep breath and raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

It was gonna be a long day today. He shouldn't have fired the intern without having a good replacement then. The growing stack of papers on his desk proved that so.

He was going to have to stay and interview the appliers himself. He couldn't deal with these stuff anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna meet in the next chap.  
> Are you excited for that?
> 
> How do you think Taeyong would react to seeing yuta?  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guyss  
> I didn't actually want Yuta to be the intern, but since all of you wanted that, i was like "why not?"
> 
> There you gooo

Yuta had no idea why was he _still_ feeling so tired and nauseous. It's been two weeks since he'd quit working at Lux. But no matter how much he slept, he still felt...off.

On top of that he was feeling nauseous and he woke up in the mornings with his head in the toilet bowl, throwing up nothing but bile. And despite throwing up so frequently, he'd gained a little weight.

He was gonna go to the hospital today. Jungwoo had called Kun and told him Yuta was refusing to see a doctor. And _of course_ the man took it as his responsibility to take him to the hospital that evening. Jungwoo that bitch.

 

In the middle of all those throwing ups and sleeping, he'd been filling and sending applications for job offers in companies. 

Kun had talked him into doing it.

(- Come on, it's related to your studies more than being a barista.

\+ Hyuuuung :(

\- Hey just fill out the forms and send them. If none of them called you, go on and start working in the coffee shop. Okay?

\- Fine.)

Surprisingly, a couple of them called him back and set up a time for an interview.

The first one would be tomorrow. He was understandably a little nervous for it. 

 

\---

Kun had spent the entire car ride chiding him, so he was just sitting in the room pouting, waiting for his test results.

He stopped sulking when the Doctor came in.

"Hi Mr. Nakamoto. I'm Doctor Moon." The man smiled kindly, calming Yuta down.

"How's the nausea?"

"Umm gone for now." He answered. 

"Good. So I have the test results and I've found out the cause of your constant fatigue and the sickness."

"Oh thank you but I already know that it's just a bug."

Doctor Moon laughed at that.

"Nope that's not it. The results show that you're pregnant. Congratulations!" 

 

Pregnant..? 

_What the actual fuck?_

_He- he couldn't be..._

"No that can't be right sir. I know for a fact that I'm _infertile._ So I guess you are mixing my test results with someone else's."

"No Yuta, I'm not. You really _are_ pregnant sweetie. When was the last time you had a check up?"

"I --uh I-- two years ago I think. I was -uh 17."

"Yuta you were _-still are-_ too young for a definite answer. I'm sure what your doctor meant was that you had low chances at that age. Some carrier men don't start producing eggs till their early 20's." His voice had turned sympathetic. 

 

And Yuta... his world was crashing. Fuck he _was pregnant._ Oh god he couldn't. Why..?

Suddenly the weight gain made sence. The tiny bump on his stomach wasn't fat... it was his baby.

"I can't be pregnant. I-- I'm too young. I'm only 19. Fuck I'm just a--- just a _kid_ myself. How..." He broke down.

The sound of Yuta crying broke Kun out of his trance. He immediately cradled the younger in his arms, murmuring soothing words in his ears.

It took a long while till Yuta's sobs died down. He was still hiccuping.

"How far go-gone am I?" 

"About 6 weeks."

 

Yuta realized with a shock that he was pregnant. He was pregnant with _Taeyong's_ child.

At that he wanted to cry again. But as he stood up, he felt the room spinning around his head. The last thing he heard was Kun's voice shouting his name.

 

He woke up in a hospital bed with an IV stick in his arm. He was confused why he was here until the door opened and Doctor Moon walked in.

The world came crashing down on him a second time.

 

"Finally you're awake! You scared your um-"

"Hyung. Not my dad nor my boyfriend. "

"Okay. You scared him pretty bad. But don't worry he's doing the paper work for your release. There was nothing wrong, just the shock."

Yuta only nodded at that. 

"Listen Yuta. There are programs out there for people who aren’t ready to have -"

"No! I can't. I'm keeping my baby." Yuta answered quickly.

"I'm glad to hear that. So let's go and do a sonogram."

"I- I don't think I can. I'm not ready now."

"Oh. It's totally understandable. But please don't put it aside for too long."

"I won't. Thank you Doctor."

 

The car ride back home was silent. Kun was at a loss and he was sure Yuta needed some time to comprehend everything. 

He couldn't believe how careless the boy was. He kept taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Yuta,.. I just want to let you know that you're not alone in this. Okay? I have your back. I always will."

Yuta smiled sadly at him.

He couldn't wait to get home and sleep the day off.

 

Kun woke him up at noon for lunch, but the smell itself caused the nausea to hit hard.

After he was done throwing up, Kun took him back to bed and gave him ice cream.

"Oh Yuta after you're done, remember to call and cancel or reschedule your interview today."

Oh fuck. He had completely forgotten about that.

"No hyung I'm okay to go. I'm gonna shower after this and get ready. I'm just pregnant, not sick."

"And wow I'm still not used to that." Yuta continued.

"Fine. But I'll drive yo--"

"Nope."

"Yuta" Kun growled.

"No hyung. I can't have you get used to taking me everywhere because I'm pregnant.  And again it's still weird. But as I was saying, no thanks hyung."

"You'll kill me one day."

"Not my fault you worry too much hyung."

 

At 7 P.M. sharp, he was sitting in the room the receptionist guided him too. He was going to be one of the last one's to be interviewed. Apparently the CEO had taken it upon himself to do it. And from what he'd heard and saw, he seemed to be a fucking prick.

Great. If he gets accepted into the job he had to work under a dick. Ugh. (Pun intended :D)

His heart started beating fast when the woman called his name.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He didn't hear a come in so he just looked at the woman again, she gestured him to go inside with a sympathetic look.

 

Just how bad this guy was?

He opened the door, went inside and bowed. But what he saw - _whom he saw_ \- when he strained up, made him feel nauseous. Why was this happening to him now?

 

 

Upon the sudden silence, Taeyong raised his head, ready to snap at whoever it was at the door, but--

 

"Yuta?" He asked in disbelief. The boy said nothing, just stood there like a statue.

Taeyong recovered quickly and stood up, walked closer to the boy who was still in shock. He couldn't believe his lock. When Taeyong touched his hand, them Yuta flinched so bad the older startled.

"I-- I um" He was at a loss for words so Taeyong took it upon himself to start talking.

"Hey, I've been looking around for you." Taeyong said while guiding Yuta to sit on the sofa and he sat right next to him.

"You-- you did? Why?" Yuta asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Because I wanted to talk to you. But I heard from _Lucas_ that you had left Lux." Taeyong replied venomously.

"I was gonna ask you why but now I see why."

Yuta panicked. What did he mean he could see? Did he--

"I mean, you could use some dancing after all," he said while looking at Yuta's small bump. "But some guys are into that I guess."

Taeyong winced internaly. He didn't know why he wanted to hurt the boy so bad. He shouldn't have slept with Lucas.

Yuta looked down at his belly. His weight gain was obvious. He wasn't insecure in anyway but the comment from Taeyong made it hard to breathe for him. He blinked furiously to stop the tears but he knew he couldn't. The pregnancy had made him more of a crybaby.

He stood up abruptly, quickly walking to the door. He didn't even care about the file that was left on the sofa. He had to get out if there fast.

But he felt a big hand wrapping around his wrist turning him around. "Hey wait, why are you leaving so suddenly?"

 

"Let me go." At least he tried to say that. Because as soon as he opened his mouth he couldn't stop the sobs and tears.

If he wasn't busy crying, he would've laughed at how quick Taeyong's neutral expression turned into a panicked one.

Taeyong didn't even want him, how could he feel anything for his child?

The mere thought only made him sob louder.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry Yuta. Please stop crying." Taeyong took his arm and led him to sit down on while trying to calm him down.

Just then someone knocked the door and a familiar face appeared. 

"Hey Taeyong is everything okay? Why is he cr- oh my god, Yuta?"

Upon hearing his name, the young boy raised his head. "Lucas!" He all but threw himself at the man, seeing him as his salvation.

"Hey baby, it's okay. Don't cry. What's the problem?"

He asked while petting Yuta's hair trying to calm him down. He kept whispering sweet nothings in the younger's ear, oblivious to Taeyong's rising anger.

 

"What did you do to him?" Lucas asked Taeyong in a surprisingly serious way. In the past week, he'd been spending time with the younger. Jungwoo refused to leave him alone since he found out Yuta was pregnant. So when Lucas wanted to see Jungwoo, he had to come to their dorm. Naturally, they'd grown closer.

 

"Is there anything going on with you two?" Taeyong couldn't stop himself from saying that. He wanted - No, he needed to know.

Lucas just looked at him coldly and crouched down infront of Yuta. What the hell? Before he had time to add anything else, Yuta jumped on Lucas' back like he'd done it multiple times before. Where they an item? Why did he felt so mad?

He couldn't understand himself anymore. He took a deep breath, trying to calm him down.

It indeed had been a long day.

 

\---

 

Lucas took Yuta to his office and put him down on the couch gently. Yuta's crying had died down considerably.

"You gonna tell me what did he tell you to make you like this?" He said while wiping the other's tears off.

 

"Nothing."

"I'll call Jungwoo if you don't start talking now."

"I'm not afraid of him." Yuta replied childlishly.

"Oh I know. But then he'll tell that overprotective dad of yours. So what's it gonna be?

"Ughh. I hate you." Yuta pouted. He looked down at his hands before continuing.

"He -- he called me fat." He looked like he was about to start crying again.

"He doesn't even want m-me. How can I expect him to-to want my child?" Yuta whimpered.

"Hey listen to me." Lucas hugged the boy to his chest.

"Taeyong, he, he's a complicated man. It's not my story to tell, all I can say is give him time. He can't trust people easily."

"Don't try to justify him! He can-"

"I know, I'm not saying he had any right to say those things to you. I'm not denying that he's an asshole. I know for a fact he is. Just let him warm up to you. Okay?"

"I'll try." Yuta tried to smile but it was more like a grimace.

"You know what? I take it back. Don't be nice to him. Sass him back. Frustrate him." 

Yuta looked excited by that. "Oooo I like this. Payback time asshole."

"That's the spirit bubble-butt."

"Bubble-butt?" Yuta laughed so hard he went silent. "Ow asshole my cheeks hurt." He was still smiling. 

Pregnant people and their mood swings, man they're scary. He's gonna ask Jungwoo if he's a carrier or not. He can't deal with _another_ pregnant male for now.

Lucas' train of thoughts were broken when Yuta started whining. "But how am I gonna do that? It's not like I'm going to see him everyday."

"I have a solution for that." Lucas smirked.

 

After briefly talking to Jaehyun about his plan, the latter immediately agreed. So as of tomorrow, Yuta would be their _official intern._ No turning back. With both of their signature on the document, Taeyong couldn't fire Yuta anytime he pleased anymore.

 

"I'm a genius. I deserve a reward for this." Lucas all but whined. (He's just an overgrown puppy. Don't you agree?)

"Get out of my office and go to _your_ Delilah for that. I'm not giving you any special _treats."_ Jaehyun grunted, rubbing his temples.

He was already sporting a headache from the thought of telling the news about their new intern to the Devil himself.

 

Man what had he just let Lucas get him into?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo I love it.😭  
> How can someone not love this srsly??
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> 😍😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys  
> I'm sorry for the late update  
> I've been having a somewhat hectic week.  
> Both physically and emotionally.  
> Anyway here you go

Taeyong was seething. Sitting at his desk looking at Jaehyun and Lucas with a smile that scared the shit out of Lucas.

"Care to _elaborate on_ why both of you thought it was a good idea to hire him without my consent?"

"Because we saw him fit for the job." Jaehyun answered matter of factly. At least one of them wasn't  scared shitless. 

"And him being an eye candy has nothing to do with it, right Lucas?" Fuck, if looks could kill... Lucas didn't want to think about the rest. 

"Yeah, no of course not. Who do you take me for man?" He looked at Taeyong mildly offended. 

"One mistake, and he's fired." 

"Uh, no. Not until all of us agree on it." This made Taeyong look at him sharply. "Why the sudden favouritism Lucas?

Plus it seems you're the one who's interviewed him. So would you like telling me, _us_ why did you saw him fit for the job?"

 

Man, it was gonna be a long, long day.

 

\--

 

Yuta woke up from his nap to throw up. He was getting tired of it and it had barely even started yet.

With a sigh he flushed and started brushing his teeth, then used a mouth wash. He went to the living room pouting, coming face to face with Lucas lying on top of Jungwoo on the couch, making out.

"Noooo not on the couch. I take naps on that."

They both startled from the sudden appearance of the younger and Jungwoo stood up quickly. "When did you wake Yukkuri?

Sit here and let me make you a snack, k?" Yuta nodded, sitting next to Lucas.

"So tomorrow's your first day. Excited?"

"Barely."

"But why?? It's gonna be fine! You get to spend time with me!"

"Yippy. How did I get so lucky?"

"No need to be a little bitch Yuta. Don't worry about Taeyong. We'll work it out. Hm?"

Yuta sighed, leaning his head on the older's arm.

"You Okay? Wanna put your head on my lap?" 

"Ew _No._ You're sporting a boner. Thank you very much."

Lucas spluttered "What, no! That's just the zipper."

"Uhum. You're right." Yuta smirked looking at Lucas.

"So about tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7 sharp. I know it's a little too early but it's okay, cause it's your first day and Taeyong hates tardiness. Then I'll show you our floor. It's only me, Tae and Jaehyun plus our 3 secretaries. The cleaning staff come and go." Lucas changed the topic smoothly. "Taeyong is a clean freak ,remember that. We each have our own bathroom stall due to his freakiness. Remind me to give you my extra card so you can use mine."

Yuta nodded to each information. "Um how about the dress code. Does that apply to me too?"

"Not really, " As soon as he saw a twinkle in younger's eyes, he quickly added "but that doesn't mean you can wear anything." Yuta pouted. "Then what should I wear?"

"Jeans, not ripped; only skinny or mom jeans. As for tops anything is fine as long as it's not extravagant. And _no_ you can't wear crop tops." 

"Whyyyyy?" Yuta whined again. "Because it's too cold. And you're pregnant. You have to cover your belly so you won't catch a cold. Hey come on. Why are always pouting these days?" Yuta only whined more.

"Well you can wear make up if you want to?" The younger giggled at that.

"And if you want my opinion on your clothing, wear something that makes you look even smaller." Lucas continued, ignoring the other protesting on no I'm not small. "Something cute. Oh! And sweater paws! He's a sucker for these kinds of stuff." Yuta hummed. "Yeah, now that you mentioned that, he did put me in his too big shirt that night. Asshole." 

Lucas only chuckled at that.

They're conversation was cut short when Jungwoo called them into the kitchen. 

\--

The next morning, Yuta was trembling. His hands were so cold. He was waiting for Lucas to pick him up and the bastard was 5 minutes late. Just as he was about to shout at Jungwoo to call his lazy ass boyfriend, he got a text from him saying he's arrived.

Lucas spent the entire car ride murmuring sweet word to him just to calm him down so he wouldn't throw up in his precious car.

They arrived with 20 minutes to spare and Lucas quickly showed him around. Taeyong's car was in the parking lot but he wasn't in his office. When he asked Lucas about that the older said that Taeyong had a big hidden room in his office and he usually spends his free time there. _CEO perks._

 

Taeyong stoped dead in his tracks when he saw him the the first time. Then gave him a stink eye and promptly left.

Over the next week, Taeyong took every chance he got to annoy him the best he could.

 

' _Why are these papers still here?'_

_'Because you told me to leave them there **sir.'** Yuta spat out venomously._

_'I don't remeber that. Put them away, Now.' Taeyong, the asshole looked amused._

_'But I'm organizing these files you gave me 30 minutes ago **sir.'**_

 

Or

 

' _I asked for these papers 15 minutes ago.'_

_'Sir the copy machine was not working. I had to wait for it to be fixed.'_

_'Stop giving me excuses.'_

_'But-'_

_'I said None!.'_

 

It was another situation like that today. And Yuta couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to tear Taeyong a new one when Lucas passed by and saw the crazed look in his eyes. He came inside Taeyong's office and simply dragged him out while putting a hand on his mouth.

"Stop riling him up Taeyong. You're the fucking adult here." And with that Lucas just gave the other man an unimpressed stare and left.

Taeyong greeted his teeth and throw the papers out in rage. Why was he always _around_ Yuta? 

Why was he always _touching_ him?

Why was Yuta spending all his free time in _Lucas' office_ and not his?

 

Later when he was talking to Joohyun -his secretary-, he saw Yuta crashing into Jisoo, making her drop all the files she was carrying. He opened his mouth to snap at the younger when Yuta bent down and the words died in his mouth. God he had forgotten how _perky_ his ass was. All those big sweaters deprived him of seeing it. Not that he minded those sweaters. They gave the boy cute sweater paws and made him seem even smaller. He was _adorable._ It angered Taeyong how this petite boy had such an effect on him. 

 

Soon -way too soon for his liking- Yuta was done gathering the files. Just as he was about to stand up, Lucas came out of nowhere and slapped Yuta's ass.

"Ooooh nice. You butt's more jiggly now." He made a suggestive face. Yuta squeaked, face turning red and slapped his chest. "You perverted asshead." Lucas laughed loudly at that and pulled Yuta to his side and _enough was enou_ gh.

Taeyong went striding towards them angrily. "Stop flirting and start acting professional. This is an office, not a club. Take your flirting elsewhere." And with that turned and walked to his office.

Lucas was smiling like an idiot when Yuta turned to look at him. "Why are you smiling like that? Is there anything funny about how he scolded me like a child?"

Lucas looked down at him. "You saw how jealous he was? That was so good. Man I've never seen him like that. What did you do to make him this crazy about you?"

Yuta only blushed. He was about to reply when Lucas' phone began ringing. The way his eyes softened made Yuta realize it was Jungwoo.

"Hey babe. How are you?"

He was right.

"What?! How? When? Jungwoo babe-" Has anything happened? He tugged on Lucas' arm to get his attention but Lucas removed his arms and hugged him to his chest.

"Oh really? Thank god. No wait I meant thank god it's nothing more serious. I'll be there soon. Okay I won't bring him." Lucas looked at Yuta

"Hey! Why??" He whined.

"Bye babe." Lucas finished his call and sighed when he saw Yuta still looking at him expectantly. 

"Because you need to rest. And no don't worry he just sprained his ankle. Go to Kun's for the night okay?

I'll take Jungwoo with me." Yuta nodded. He knew he couldn't convince Lucas to take him with himself.

"You can get home yourself, right?"

"Oh My God Lucas! I worked in a club for a year. I can handle myself just fine. Don't worry and leave already, I'll take an uber or something."

"Yeah you're right. But text me when you get home okay?"

"Fine." 

 

 

It was late when Taeyong let him go. That bastard.

He was standing in front of the entrance, waiting for the app to load. He was worried about Jungwoo. What would he do about his job? His classes? He startled when he heard a honk. Raising his head, he saw Taeyong smirking at him. "Your ride left without you babe?"

But his eyes soften when he saw the younger's worried face. "You okay?"

"Like you care." Yuta snapped at him.

"Hey drop the attitude with me. Get in I'll give you a ride."

Yuta started walking. "Don't bother."

Taeyong started following him with the car. "Don't be a child. Get in."

"I said _No."_ With that Taeyong stopped the car and once again Yuta was hurt. Why did Taeyong always give up so soon? If the older really wanted him, he wouldn't give up that easily. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand caught his wrist. He turned around and yelped. He didn't expect Taeyong to be this close to him. But when he took a step back the older pulled him closer than before. He could feel Taeyong's breath fanning his dark bangs.

"I said, _Get In."_ He ordered so firmly that Yuta couldn't disobey. Taeyong opened the door and pushed the younger in lightly.

"Don't get used to this. I'm not gonna give you a ride each time he can't."  

Yuta scoffed. He couldn't believe it. "Don't worry. I would never ask you for a ride. Out of all the people in the building why would I ask _you?"_ Strike. Yuta smiled triumphantly, extremely satisfied with the offended look on his boss's face.

"Why did Lucas leave in such a hurry anyways?" Taeyong started after few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Um he went to the hospital. H-" 

"What? Why? He seemed okay? Is he not?" Taeyong asked frantically.

"Calm down! And let me speak. He's fine. His boyfriend, who happens to be my roommate, sprained his ankle."

"Lucas has a boyfriend?"

"Uh yes? Why is that so shocking? He's insanely hot, and it's not just that; he's really really kind and patient. Although he can be an idiot sometimes." 

Taeyong scowled again after hearing that. Hot. Then what about him? Wasn't he hot enough? Kind. Didn't he treat Yuta really kind the morning after? What more could he want?

Probably _not_ being shouted at or bothered constantly. Taeyong thought with a grimace.

"No I just he - You and hi- nothing." Taeyong shook his head. "So tell me how did the meet? I mean I know how they met," He glared at Yuta before continuing."I meant how did they develop into that?"

"Oh quite simple. Lucas asked for Jungwoo's number and gave him his before he left and he texted Jungwoo the same night. So two weeks later and here they are. They sure didn't waste anytime." Yuta said smiling.

"Oh so he's not like you."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant that unlike some people, he doesn't give mixed signals and false hopes."

"Do you fucking hearing yourself? Are you mad?"

"No I'm just saying that you were the one who told me you're not a whore. That you wouldn't go home with just anyone." 

"And? What are you getting at?"

"You went home with Lucas barely a month later." 

Yuta couldn't believe hia ears. He knew he was gonna start crying soon. But he had to ask this, he had to make sure. "Are you -are you calling me a-a _whore?"_

Taeyong just looked at him blankly. 

 

"Stop the car." Yuta said softly, but when the older didn't show any signs of slowing down, he all but shouted "I said **Stop** the car." 

Taeyong obviously was not expecting that because he jolted and the car swirled.

"What the hell Yuta! Are you still a child? Don't fucking shout like that. I could've crashe-"

"Didn't you hear me? Stop the damn car."

"In the middle of nowhere? At this hour? What's wrong with yo-?" Taeyong's loud voice was cut yet again.

"No, what's wrong with you? Why are you like this?" Yuta screamed. "Why are you so hell bent on hurting me? Does that give you pleasure? Just why? I'm tired of feeling hurt. Is it because I'm underaged? If that's it then don't worry, my boss won't breathe a single word cause it will be bad for himself. If it's not that then I-"

"Because you never called." Taeyong yelled so loud it shocked Yuta into silence. His pretty eyes widened and he looke _so, so_ innocent that made Taeyong so much angrier. "I _never_ leave a number behind. But I did and you- you did not even call me." He said exasperated, slaming his hand on the steering wheel.

 

It took the boy a couple of minutes to put himself back together. He _hated_ when people shouted at him.

"What do you mean you left a number?"

Taeyong laugh was hollow. "I put my number in your phone."

"Oh my god. And it didn't occur to you that maybe you should've told me so? What am I a mind read-"

"I fucking told you so." Taeyong roared, halting the car to a stop. "I told you that I had put my number in your phone. You even hummed an okay. Hell, the way I treated you, you think I would do that for just a one night stand you idiot? Even when you left, I thought you'd be cooling down and coming back to talk to me. But you didn't. Clearly you are more of a child I though you'd be."

"Oh yeah? If you were a grown-ass man you claim to be, then why didn't you come to talk to me at the club? How did you expect me to remember that after you fucked three orgasms out of me? Fucking stop looking so smug and answer me."

"Because I thought you meant that you didn't want to do anything with me." Taeyong was getting frustrated.

"If you liked me you would've been more persistent.

You should've come for me. You should've talked to me instead of trying to make me feel like shit since the second you sa- mmph."

 

Yuta's words were muffled when Taeyong took his face into his big palms and sealed their lips together in a desperate kiss. He slid one hand to the back of the younger's head and didn't pay any attention to his weak protest. He asked for entrance which the boy denied him. But that didn't stop Taeyong from kissing him until Yuta hit his chest multiple times and it occurred to him that the younger needed to breathe. 

Yuta gasped loudly when they broke apart, glaring at Taeyong but the man found it more adorable than anything. Just as the younger opened his mouth, Taeyong surged forward and plunged his tongue in the boy's mouth, cutting off any complaints he might've had.

When they broke apart this time, Yuta looked dazed. His lips swollen and hair messy. Taeyong was proud of his handy work.

For the rest of the ride, he put Yuta's hand on his thigh and covered it with his own.

Yuta didn't realize that he wasn't driving him to his dorm until he pulled up in front of his building. His head snapped up. "Why are we here? I'm -I'm not gonna sleep with you. Take me back to my home."

Taeyong cupped his face again. "No no no baby. I just didn't want to let you go. We just cleared this ugly mess-"

"Which was your fault." Yuta grumbled. 

Taeyong smiled, shaking his head. "Which was my fault, and I wanted to spend some time with you. I've been itching to touch you, to caress you all the week but you were hanging off _Lucas'_ arms the whole time and it made me so angry."

Yuta squirmed a little in his seat, his face growing hot under Taeyong's palms but he decided against teasing the boy. Just this once. 

"Well I'm waiting."

Taeyong looked at him questionably. "Waiting for what sweetcheeks?"

"Your long overdue apology." 

"Oh baby I'm not one for saying sorry." 

Yuta looked at him in disbelief. "Well I'm not one for talking to people who don't know when to admit that they're wrong and have the fucking courage to say they're sorry for it." He made a move to remove Taeyong's hands off of his face and the older panicked.

 _"Fuck_ , okay, okay. Wait a second. I'm sorry okay?"

Yuta just looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Taeyong sighed. He was supposed to be the one taming the younger, not the other way around. Goddammit. The little minx had him wrapped around his little finger and he didn't know it yet. 

 _'It's better that way'_ Taeyong thought. _'The things he'd make me do if he realized that..'_

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that." He sighed when he saw Yuta was still not budging.

"What more do you want minx?"

"Say that you were an asshole."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm waiting."

"No. Not gonna happen darling. You wanted an apology, you got one. Now move."

"Then I'm gonna leave." 

 

He opened the door and stepped out only to be turned around and lifted from the ground up in bridal style.

When did Taeyong even get out of the damn car?

"Put me down or I'll scream."

"Scream all you want kitten. Nobody's gonna help you." Taeyong winked at him making him pout. 

Taeyong really wanted to kiss that pout out if him but he'd be at the risk of the kitten pawing at his face.

On second thought he concluded that it was a risk he was willing to take.

He threw the car keys to a valet and started walking towards the entrance.

He brought the younger closer to himself and put a quick kiss on his pouty lips. When Yuta did not struggle, he put a second, a third and started full on making out with him in the lobby. 

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that he stopped. Yuta turned red and hid his face in Taeyong's neck whining, making the older chuckle.

 

Taeyong couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I was wondering if you wanted me to post pics of yuta and Tae to tell you how I'm imagining them or are you okay with what you've got?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffff

Taeyong was planning on kissing Yuta's plump lips more on the way up but much to his annoyance, two other men got on the elevator with them. Both of them glanced at Yuta in the older's arms but when one of them didn't avert his gaze, Taeyong frowned and brought the boy closer to his chest. The bastard still didn't stop staring and Taeyong was getting irritated.

Yuta seemed to sense his unease and hid his face in the older's neck again while softly patting his chest. Just then, the elevator halted to a stop and those two got off. Taeyong raised his head; the tenth floor. They still had time for elevator make out session. Good.

He didn't let Yuta breathe for a second until the elevator dinged, signalling them of arrival. 

 

It was only when he unlocked the door that he put Yuta down so the younger could take his shoes off. Taeyong went to his room and the boy quietly trailed after him. He got rid of his tie and took off his coat.

"You hungry baby?" He asked while rolling his sleeves up. 

God, why was he so hot? Yuta couldn't take his eyes of the veins on Taeyong's arm.

"Hey, you with me?"

Yuta broke out of his trance, nodding quickly. "Yes I'm hungry. Can we have pizza?"

"Nope. No junk food."

Yuta whined at that. "But whyy? Kun doesn't let me. Jungwoo doesn't let me. _You_ don't let me either." Taeyong chuckled at the boy's antics. 

"Whining won't get you pizza little minx."

"No but Lucas will. And then you all are asking why I like him the most." Taeyong's mood fouled at the mention of _his_ name.

"You do know mentioning him will only make the situation worse darling, don't you?" He started walking towards the younger, making him step back until his back hit the wall. Yuta was trapped between the wall and the taller man. He gulped nervously and titled his head back to see Taeyong. He hated how the other dwarfed him.

He didn't realize that he'd said it out loud until Taeyong said something. "No babe. You love it."

"No I don't."

"Like how you didn't like it when I carried you here?"

"Y-yes." 

Taeyong couldn't stop himself from smiling. His baby was adorable.

"I'm just gonna tell you this only once. Don't try to make me jealous. The outcome would take a toll on _your_ body, not _mine."_ He smirked when he heard a hitch in Yuta's breathing and took a step back from him.

"I'm gonna go make something for us. And you're gonna take a bath or shower. Okay?"

"Why?" 

"Because I like how extra cuddly you look after a bath. How your cheeks have a permanent blush." That itself made Yuta blush. 

"Asshole. Stop it. I don't have any clothes."

"It's alright. I'll lend you some of mine."

"Aha, I _knew_ it. It's just some excuse to put me in your clothes you pervert. Lucas has all told me about that kink of yours." Yuta pointed an accusing finger to his face. 

He wasn't prepared for Taeyong to bite his finger.

"Ow Taeyong! Wha-"

"What did I tell you about mentioning Lucas?"

Oh right. "Umm sorry?"

"You're forgiven. I'm not gonna be this kind later on darling. Now hurry. We have a lot to talk about after dinner."

Yuta tensed at that. As much as he wanted to remain in this soft bubble, they couldn't ignore the elephant in the room anymore. With how Taeyong reacted to his age the first time...they should _really_ talk about it.

 

When he came out of the bathroom, he half expected Taeyong to be there in the bedroom. But he could here some sounds coming from the kitchen. Hah. So he really knows how to cook.

Yuta took the shirt that was left on the bed and wore it. Then looked at the boxers. Would they fit him?

"Yes. They'll fit. You butt will fill it out don't worry." He jumped when he heard Taeyong's voice. 

"Okay. But I think you forgot to give me some pants." Yuta said after wearing the underwear. The shirt only covered his butt and didn't come any lower, leaving his thighs naked.

"Nope. I left them out intentionally."

 

Before Yuta had anytime to say anything, he took the towel from the younger and began drying his hair. 

"Hmmm you smell nice." Yuta mumbled, trying to get closer to Taeyong.

"You're the one who took a shower. I on the other hand, smell like sweat." Taeyong chuckled. 

Yes, it had to be his fucking luck that out of all the scents in the world, his pregnant mind decided that he only like the smell of Taeyong's fucking _sweat._ Fantastic. 

Without any other words, Taeyong got the hairdryer and sat down on the bed. He opened his legs and gestured the younger to sit in between them on the floor.

Yuta sat down, facing him and leaned his cheek on the older's knee. He closed his eyes and basked in the few moments of being pampered. 

 

Taeyong, sensing that the younger was enjoying this, took his time to thoroughly dry his hair. When he was finished, a very sleepy Yuta was blinking up at him.

"Aww baby's sleepy?" Yuta nodded. "Let's have a quick dinner and then get into bed."

Once again Yuta nodded but he didn't make any move to stand up. He was just clinging to Taeyong's leg, making the older laugh. 

After they had dinner -more like Taeyong feeding Yuta- they went to bed. Yuta was practically sprawled out on top of the older, his head hidden in Taeyong's neck. It seemed to be his favourite hiding place for now.

His soft breaths tickled the other's neck slightly.

"Yuta baby, I know you're sleepy. It's okay, stop fighting it. I promise we'll have our talk soon. Don't worry your pretty head about that."

"Hmm. Scratch my back."

"Where?"

"No just scratch my back till I sleep. I like it."

"You are a literal baby."

Yuta didn't answer that. He just let out a satisfied hum when Taeyong began doing what he asked.

Taeyong looked down at the small body covering him fondly. He could get used to this. 

\------

The morning after, Taeyong woke up to him dry heaving in the toilet. The older rushed to him, rubbed his back until he was done.

"You okay? What happened? Do you want to throw up again? Should I take you to a doctor? Do yo-"

Yuta interrupted him mid panicking. "I'm fine. It's nothing really."

Taeyong just looked at him with a scowl.

"I'll go to a doctor if it continues, good?" Fuck. How was he supposed to explain his morning (and sometimes night) sickness to Taeyong? Fuck he was in deep shit. It was a miracle that the older hadn't noticed him disappearing into the bathroom at the office multiple times a day. With a sigh he stood up. He was gonna have to break the news to the other soon.

 

Taeyong first took him to his dorm to change. 

"Hey um, do you think maybe I can be late this morning?" Yuta asked trying to look innocent.

"Not even a day and you start to take advantage of the situation?"

Yuta panicked. "No no no no. I just wanted to see Jungwoo and he's at Lucas' place. _Please,_ just this once."

"Get in. I'll drive you there and then we'll go to work."

"But what about you? Aren't you going to be late?"

"Oh sweetie, a CEO can _never_ be late." Taeyong smirked at him making his heart skip a beat.

 

To say that Lucas was surprised when he saw them together standing out his door, was an understatement. It hadn't occured to Yuta that he still haven't told them about last night.

Fuck Jungwoo's gonna kill him. And then he's gonna tell Kun. God why was he such an _idiot?_

And Taeyong, fuck his unnecessary jealousy, didn't let go of his waist for a second. 

When Jungwoo saw them, his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to start firing questions but stopped when he saw Yuta's pleading look. 

He just gave the younger a look that meant _you have a lot of explaining to do._

After making sure Jungwoo was alright, they left. Yuta hadn't noticed how tense he'd been the whole time. When they arrived, Taeyong took him to his private elevator. Thank fuck for that. He couldn't handle anymore judging looks for today.

\-----

The week slowly went on. He still hadn't called Jungwoo. He'd only talked with Kun a few times. Thankfully the other had gone away on a trip for work. Otherwise, he'd notice something was wrong with Yuta. He could never lie to Kun when they were eye to eye and he hated it. 

His job at the office had become considerably easier now that Taeyong wasn't hell bent on making him suffer. He was giving the other such simple tasks that left him a lot of free time, which he spent in the CEO's office trying to distract him. He'd usually try to distract Taeyong by kissing his neck teasingly and the older would gently throw him out of his office when he would get too much to handle. 

Now due to Taeyong rarely leaving his office, Yuta was still able to hide his sickness. He was almost 8 weeks along now and the bump was still not that obvious but he stopped taking his shirt off around Taeyong. He knew he had to visit Doctor Moon really soon. 

 

 

Taeyong loved Yuta walking around his house with his shirt. The same one he'd worn to work that day because _'you don't understand, it smells good.'_

They were currently at the office, Yuta busy looking for a file about a meeting they were gonna have tomorrow and Taeyong, well he was busy checking out the boy's ass.

It was a slow day and he was done with the papers for the time being and Yuta was _so, so_ tempting. Leaning forward and lips pouting in concentration, his hair messy from raking his hand threw it multiple times. 

His schedule was free for the day, he could use some _distraction._  

Smirking, he stood up and walked towards the younger. He put his hands on Yuta's petite hips and husked in his ear "Babe, you in for a little game?" Then licked Yuta's ear lobe. 

"T-Taeyong! Stop it. N-No I'm not in for any kind of game." Yuta struggled in his hold, dropping the files in his hand. "We're in your offi-Taeyong!" He squeaked when Taeyong pressed his hips to the his back.

"You asshole. I'm not gonna play a part in your kinky office shit. Now let go of me." He tried to pry Taeyong's big hands off of his waist but he couldn't overpower the other male.

Taeyong turned him around, taking Yuta's small hand in his and kissed his palm. "Come on little babe, I'll do all the work. You just have to be pretty for me." He could see it in the younger's eyes that his resolve was breaking. He pushed Yuta towards his desk and moved the papers aside. "What!? On your desk? I-I thought you meant-" Taeyong put his finger on the younger's lips, effectively shushing him.

"Kitten, it's not an office sex unless it involves a _desk."_ He cradled Yuta's face and started kissing him deeply. He pushed his tongue in the other's hot cavern, excited. It's been a long time since he had been intimate with this petite boy in his arms.

He kissed the shorter until his own lips were tingling. When he pulled off, a string of saliva connected their lips. He then moved to Yuta's neck, sucking and biting harshly, determined to leave multiple marks for people ( ~~read Lucas~~ ) to see the boy belonged to _him._  

He put his hands on Yuta's tiny waist again, turned him around and bent him over the desk, pining him to it. He grounded his hips against Yuta's ass hard, eliciting a moan from him. He quickly pulled the younger's pants down, causing him to start protesting again. Taeyong leaned over and turned his head gently to the side and looked him in the eye, his body easily covering Yuta's.

"Yuta, do you remember your safe word baby?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know that you can use it whenever? That I won't be mad, yeah?"

"I do."

"Then shut up and take what I give you, you whiny little bitch." Yuta gasped, clearly not expecting the harsh words from the older.

"I think you're in need of a punishment sweetie, don't you agree? Walking around the office, flaunting your ass but not letting me have a taste? 

Walking around my house in my shirts, the ones with my scent on it, and still squirming away each time I try to touch you? 

Or how about all those times you were all cuddly and giggly with Lucas, eventhough you _know_ how I feel about him having his hands on you? 

What about when you Kiss my neck to get my attention and then run away when I try to pull you to my lap?"

Taeyong finished with a slap on the boy's cheek, making him squirm.

"Yeah, struggle all you want, I love it when you do so kitten." Yuta let out a broken moan at another slap Taeyong laid on his butt.

 

Taeyong smirked.Yeah, a punishment would be _fit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry. But don't worry I'll write the smut for the next chapter.  
> Thoughts?
> 
> Ps. zkdlsan I'm sorry for the late update honey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys writing smut is so freaking HARD.  
> please APPRECIATE this

He grabbed Yuta by his hair, pulled him up and turned him around. He clutched the petite boy to his chest, pining the boy's arms between them. Yuta wiggled around trying to escape but to no avail. 

And _then,_ Taeyong's hand came down hard on his ass, making him whine. His hands were big, and covered most of his ass. The next slap came down way too fast and it made it hurt more. At the fifth one, he let out a broken whine in Taeyong's chest, making him smirk.

"Babe, we've just barely started. What are you whining about? I haven't even taken your underwear off. " 

Yuta only whined again. "You're not getting out of this by whining little mix." He said, hooking his fingers under Yuta's briefs, tugging on them and letting them fall down. 

"Now be a good baby and count the next ten for me."

Yuta's eyes rounded at that. "T-ten? No! Please no... it's- it's too much. No Taey-"

"Shhhh sweetheart. Calm down. Shh we won't do ten. Alright?" Taeyong softly caressed his face. "How about five?"

"Noooo. Why do we have to do this?" 

"Because you need to be punished."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do sweetie."

"No I don't need it."

"And I said you did. Now stop fighting me unless you want to do fifteen." Taeyong growled, making Yuta shudder. 

The first slap took him by surprise. He didn't have time to take a breath when the next one came down.

Wetness stung his eyes. Taeyong groaned when he saw Yuta's wet eyes and rutted his erection against Yuta's abdomen. 

"Fuck baby, you have no idea what your wet eyes do to me angel." He said squeezing Yuta's plump cheeks.

The younger's tears fell down at the next three slaps.

"T-Taeyong, _Taeyong,_ please."

The older stopped, his hand now kneading the bruised ass. "Cry for me pretty." He licked Yuta's tears away and kissed him feverishly. He bent down and took the lube out of the drawer and slicked his fingers. Yuta jumped when he felt Taeyong's cold fingers against his rim. 

"It's cold jerk." He slapped the older's chest when he just laughed at him.

He took a deep breath when a finger pushed into him.

"Fuck kitten, you're so tight." Of course he was. Between the work and the stress over his pregnancy, he had no time to have some special time with himself. Just as he opened his mouth to sass Taeyong back, the older pressed his second finger in and started fucking Yuta harshly on his fingers. It was too much, too soon and Taeyong couldn't scissor his fingers yet. His fingers felt nice and long, fucking him the way he wanted. His knees buckled when Taeyong's fingers brushed his prostate. The taller pulled his fingers out, caught him under his sore ass and lifted him up.

He sat down on his chair with Yuta straddling him. As soon as he settled down, Taeyong pushed his fingers in Yuta again, and started fingering him harshly. He bit down on his lips hard, to stop his moans.

"No sweetheart, I want to hear you." Yuta shook his head at that. 

"Afraid to be caught babe? I thought maybe you would've liked it."

Again, Taeyong pulled his fingers out roughly, pushed the younger up on his knees and made a quick work of his fly and zipper. Yuta let out a wanton moan, making the older smirk.

"I knew you liked it. Just love to play hard to get, don't you little minx? Can't wait anymore. Gonna fuck you now kitten. Gonna fuck you _open."_

Yuta keened at that. "You like that babe? Of course you do. You'll take everything I give you doll. Don't you?"

Yuta hid his face in Taeyong's neck, meekly nodding. The older pulled his cock out of his briefs, and coated it with slick. He aligned his dick with Yuta's hole and put his other hand on the younger's hip firmly.

Slowly he pushed Yuta down on his dick.

When Yuta felt the blunt head of Taeyong's dick against his hole, he gasped. He looked up at the older but Taeyong's eyes were glued to where his cock was disappearing in Yuta. The younger closed his eyes tight, hands clenching on Taeyong's shoulders when the head pushed past his rim. He was panting harshly. 

God it _burned._ The stretch fucking burned to the point he couldn't breathe.

"Taeyo- wait, I can't-" He let out another keen. 

"Shhhh baby doll. I got you. Fuck you're so tight. It's okay. Do you want me to pull out?"He stilled completely, but Yuta shook his head. As much as it burned, he wanted this, he _wanted_ Taeyong. He didn't want to stop. 

At the younger's answer, Taeyong pushed in and after a long time, his cock was finally sheathed inside Yuta.

He pulled out completely, thrusting back into Yuta roughly. He set a brutal pace, wanting to hear the other's screams. He wanted to see Yuta thrash and squirm on his cock.

 

Yuta felt dazed. He felt so full and Taeyong was moving him on his cock like a rag doll. He'd wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, fingers playing with the stretched rim. Yuta wanted to scream at that. The older was purposefully avoiding his prostrate and he was becoming more and more desperate with each thrust.

 

Taeyong was busy biting the boy's neck and leaving so many hickies, making use of Yuta's absent mind.

With a swift change of angle, he started thrusting against the younger's prostate, making him cry out.  Yuta went limp in his hold after a full body shudder. Taeyong wasn't giving him a break. Thrust after thrust, he was jabbing at his prostrate mercilessly.

"T-Taeyong if- ahhh- y-you -please, oh god _please-."_

Smirking, Taeyong thrusted all the way in and held himself still. His cock pressed against Yuta's prostate and it _hurt._

“Oh-oh Taeyong, I-I can't.” Tears gathered in Yuta's eyes. But Taeyong pressed his hips more insistently into Yuta's and Yuta screamed so loud Taeyong was startled. The painful pleasure was too much for him to handle. 

"Gonna cum. _Hngg_ gonna cum p-please -oh- Tae- _can't_ " Yuta screwed his eyes shut, tears finally rolling down his cheeks, making Taeyong's hips jolt up.

 

Yuta was desperately trying to stop himself from coming. He didn't want to finish before the older because he knew Taeyong would continue fucking him _through and after_ his orgasm. And he couldn't do that again. His stomach was tightening up and he was doing his best to focus on something else. But the slap the older laid on his ass was all it took for him to give up. He seized up and clenched hard around Taeyong, making him hiss. 

And just then, a hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. His orgasm washed over his body, from between his legs to all over. But even after the rush of pleasure went away, the tight sensitive feeling of being on the edge stayed. 

Once he calmed down a little, he blinked the tears away and noticed that he was still hard in Taeyong's hold. And so so so _sensitive._ He was shaking so hard even Taeyong couldn't stop him. It took a few tries for Yuta to be able to roll his tongue and start talking. 

"What- why?"

"That was a dry orgasm kitten. Fuck you looked so hot babe. You have no idea.

Next time I'm recording you so I can savour your every expression."

Taeyong began thrusting again and Yuta scrambled to get away, but his harsh hold on the boy's hips didn't let him.

"Where do you think you're going baby?" Taeyong asked with an authoritative tone that made Yuta whimper.

"Sensitive." Was the only thing the young boy said, making Taeyong chuckle.

"Oh darling, you don't know sensitive until I start touching your pretty little cock now. But don't worry, we'll get to that." Taeyong suddenly stood up and Yuta squeaked because of the sudden move. He gently laid the younger down on his desk and pinned both of Yuta's wrists above his head with one hand. He leaned down and captured Yuta's lips with his own, swallowing every moan and sound the boy let out when he started moving again.

He let his free hand trail down, until he gropped Yuta's cock, making him wail.

"Oh god oh god _oh god._ Tae don't - Tae _please-_ please don- Ahh"

His rambling was caught off by his own scream when Taeyong started jerking him off.

Yuta could barely breathe like this, Taeyong holding him down, _owning_ him while fucking him without mercy. He was drowning. 

Once again, he was close. With each thrust and snap of the older's wrist, sparks flew behind his eyes. His whining, screaming, wailing, whatever you call it, was getting out of control and he _begged._ "Taeyong ple-uh please let me cum this-time, I- ahh hng- _please"_

"Oh god baby, you know how to rile me up just right. _Fuck."_ Taeyong panted in his ear, his groans and pants showed that he was close too. The sweat from the older's face was dropping on him and it shouldn't have been as hot as it was. Yuta couldn't take it anymore. One last look at Taeyong's face was enough so send him off the edge. He tensed so hard his body was going to cramp but he didn't care about that. His cum pumped out in thick spurts, coating both of their shirts. Taeyong fucked him all through his orgasm and he was overwhelmed. He couldn't take more and tears began wetting his face again and that was _it_ for Taeyong. One look at his tear streaked face and he was cumming deep in the younger.

"Fuck kitten, gonna fill you up so _deep_ you'll be leaking. Fuck doll ah." His cock was pulled in by Yuta's still spasming hole. He fucked his cum into the boy until he grew soft and slowly pulled out.

The younger's legs were falling limp on the desk.

He put quick kisses on Yuta's lips, trying to calm him down. And started wipping Yuta up as best as he could with sole tissue papers.

He had a change of clothes for himself but not for the younger. And there was no way he would force Yuta's sensitive body in those tight skinny jeans he had worn.

He wrapped the boy in his big suit coat and walked out after changing his own clothes. On his way to the private elevator, Lucas called him out.

"Man, please at least inform us that you want to fuck in your office. I don't want to suffer the rest of my day with a _boner."_

Taeyong smirked triumphantly at Lucas and tuned around.

Point proven.

 

Yuta was still a little out of it when he woke up. Where was h- oh he was in Taeyong's bedroom.

Thankfully, he remembered where he was fast enough to detect where the bathroom door was. Otherwise, Taeyong's bed would've been a mess.

After throwing up and washing his mouth, he left the room on wobbly legs to find the man.

He finally found him in his study, eyes glued to his computer screen. He quickly noticed the boy standing at the door and patted his lap. Yuta shuffled to him and sat on his lap sideways, pulling his feet up to his chest slowly and tucking his head in Taeyong's chest.

"How're you doing kitten? Are you hungry?" The man asked while petting Yuta's head softy.

"Uhum" He rubbed his face in Taeyong's chest. 

The older man chuckled. His baby was really like a kitten. He wrapped his hands around Yuta, standing up and carrying him to the kitchen in the same position.

He warmed up some food for the younger and slowly fed it to him and made him drink a glass of water to stay hydrated.

The boy slowly fell back to sleep in his arms. He smiled softly at that and put the boy into bed with a kiss on his forehead. When he got up, Yuta fisted his hand in his shirt. "Don't leave me alone." He whimpered. That got Taeyong quickly into the bed and he pulled Yuta to his chest. 

 

His work could always wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for angst and some Yuta and his baby bonding time?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chap is heavy.  
> And brutal a little.  
> Plus it's important too.

The next day, Yuta woke up alone. With a sigh, he got out of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. As he passed the full length mirror on his way, he stopped. Taking a few steps back, he was standing infront of the mirror on his side.

Trying to calm himself down by taking deep breaths, Yuta took the hem of his long shirt in his delicate hand and with one last deep breath, he pulled his shirt up and stared at his reflection. 

 

God there it was, the tiny bump. Fuck, there was _his baby._ He put his free hand on his stomach, softly caressing it. He was pregnant with Taeyong's child.  Why was this so hard for him to decipher? 

He had to tell Taeyong. Tommorow; he would do it. He had to start slowly. Tell Taeyong that he was a carrier but he couldn't get pregnant. Or that's what the doctors had told him because he couldn't let any other misunderstandings occur. Not for the sake of his- _their_ baby.

Then he would go on and tell the older that's why he wasn't fixed on using condoms. But the fact that he had found out two weeks ago wasn't going to be good.

 

But how would Taeyong react?

Would he be angry? Furious? Shocked? Happy?

God he wished.

He wished for Taeyong to be shocked. Mouth open, eyes filled with disbelief. Then he would Yuta if the younger was serious. And then he would hug him, lift him up and kiss him deeply.

The thought was so pleasing and yet, so _unreal._

Deep down, he knew the older man's reaction wouldn't be like this. But he hoped, god how he hoped he was wrong. 

He ruffled his hair in despair. Why was this happening to him? And with a man like Taeyong. Difficult, closed off, and hot-headed.

Upon hearing Taeyong calling his name, he went to the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for the man. A few minutes later, he was cuddled to a sturdy chest.

"Tae?"

"What is it little minx?" Taeyong asked, kissing his head.

"Why do you always assume I want something wh-"

"Because you only call me with that soft tone when you do sweetheart." Yuta pouted, opening his mouth to deny.

"And no denying. We both know that's the truth. Now come on, tell Daddy what you want."

He snickered when Yuta slapped him on his chest.

"Don't bring your dirty kinks into our daily conversations pervert."

"My dirty kinks? If I'm not mistaken, it was you who called me Dad- Ow okay, kitty has claws- _hell_ Yuta, should I take you to a clinic to clip your paws- Fuck."

Taeyong couldn't stop laughing and his pained groans.

Yuta's reactions were way too cute when he was teased and Taeyong couldn't shut his mouth.

 

After a short wrestling-it wasn't really one, the younger was pinned under him under a second- the older took hold of Yuta's arms. He was hovering above the boy, staring into his eyes and put a soft kiss on his lips then rolled next to him so that Yuta was stuck between him and the couch.

A little while later, Yuta broke the silence.

"Can I have tomorrow off?"

Taeyong gave him his unimpressed face. "And you get your claws out when I ask you what is it that you want." Yuta only smiles.

"What are you doing tomorrow anyway?" 

"I uh...I'm-I'm quitting school." Yuta looked down, playing with his shirt.

Taeyong rose on his elbow, slightly hovering over the boy again. "Why would you do something idiotic like that? I thought you were on a scholarship?" He looked at Yuta with a fown, waiting for answers. 

"Please don't ask me why. Not now. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, but not now. Give me some time to sort out my thoughts, please?"

He looked up at the man. He wrapped his arms around Taeyong's neck and pulled him downwards. But Taeyong didn't let go of the topic. As much as he loved kissing Yuta, he had to sort this out first.

"Is it because of the job? I'll give you time off anyday."

"No it's not that Taeyong."

"Then what?" Yuta sighed. The older wasn't letting this go.

"I don't like what I'm studying. I have some good savings and a nice job now. I can continue saving up and go back to school after some time to study what I want."

"Then let me pay for you. For your college fee." Taeyong started laying kisses on his cheek. 

"What? _No_ Tae I don't want you to pay for me." 

Taeyong scowled again. "Why? I want to spend money on you and I will." 

"Why do you-"

"Because I want to take care of you. And you're not letting me."

Well Yuta didn't expect the conversation to take such a turn.

"I _am_ letting you take care of me, but I'm not a baby. And I don't want you to pay for me."

"Why the fuck not?" Taeyong was slowly raising his voice and it irked Yuta. 

He shoved the older away but he did not budge. 

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Don't tell me what to do." The older growled.

Yuta huffed out in disbelief. "Oh My God Taeyong! Why are you such a child? I don't want you to spend money on me because I don't want to- I can't deal with the consequences."

"What consequences? Don't be ridiculous."

Yuta looked at him dead in the eye. "What consequences? Let me enlighten you. Being called a gold digger, being treated like trash, like a whore. Is that enough? Or would you want me to clarify more?

Taeyong I can't just let you shower me in money when we are-when we are not -ugh."

Yuta took a deep breath but didn't finish his sentence.

"When we are not what?" 

"What are we Taeyong?"

Taeyong looked at him is confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"Who am I to you?"

The older seemed to understand what Yuta meant.

"Oh god Yuta. Do I have to ask you to be my boyfriend like some teenager? Grow up!"

That hurt more than he expected. He opened his closed eyes. When had he even closed them? He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Their age gap was too big, and it was showing not even a week into their relationship. 

"I am still a teenager." Taeyong was still hovering above him and Yuta was hating it now, hating how powerless he was under the man so he pushed him off again but Taeyong still didn't move. So he twisted his body sideways, trying to escape from the man's piercing gaze.

"Why do you always make me so crazy?" Taeyong's hot breath hit his neck, making him gasp.

"What's so special about you that makes me lose my mind like this?" His lips were now grazing Yuta's skin, making his breathing erratic. Taeyong leaned down, putting some of his weight on Yuta's petite body and started kissing and biting his neck viciously, no doubt leaving marks. 

On a harsh suck, Yuta moaned loudly. Taeyong quickly turned him on his back and started grinding on him while still biting and sucking marks on his neck. Yuta whimpered at the sudden rough treatment, but he did nothing to stop it.

Taeyong was rock hard against Yuta and let out muffled groans between the wild sucks.

He then moved down Yuta's chest but the shirt was coming in his was. Before the younger had any chance to panic, he tore the shirt down his chest.

He quickly put some marks on the collarbones and moved down his chest, attaching his mouth to Yuta's nipple. 

Yuta arched his back with a wail. Taeyong was going crazy on his nipples without giving him any time to breathe. Between the harsh sucks and nibbles on his nipple, and Taeyong's fingers pulling and scratching the other one, it wasn't long before Yuta was close.

From the frantic pace of the older's grinding, the boy guessed he was close too.

It was frustrating how Taeyong didn't grind on Yuta's dick. He whined and whimpered but the man paid him no attention, only biting and scratching at his nipples harsher.

With a final suck and pinch, Yuta felt himself cumming in his underwear. He could feel the tears pouring out of his eyes. The man worked him through his orgasm and after a couple of more thrust, Taeyong followed Yuta.

 

He carefully slumped down on the small boy beneath him, still lazily licking and touching his nipples, not letting him come down from his high easily.

He was pleased when Yuta didn't fight to throw him off, didn't struggle to get out of his hold or ask him to stop. He just laid there and took everything Taeyong gave. Taeyong grunted, fuck he had to stop thinking about the pliant boy beneath him or he'd get hard again. 

He was broken out of his trance when Yuta's phone started ringing. Yuta whined when Taeyong stopped licking at his nipples and handed him his phone.

 

“Answer it.”  
“What?  
“Answer it.”  
“No-“  
“I said answer it."   
Yuta let out a whine at that, throwing his head back in frustration. Taeyong was so hard to fight with because he never gave in.

His face was bright red as he picked up the phone, putting it against his ear. “Hello?”

”Yuta, where are you?” Oh god, it was Kun on the other side of the line.  
“I’m with Jung-“ He was cut off as Taeyong bit his nipple, catching him off guard. He managed to hold in a moan. “Im5 with Jungwoo.”

"Oh okay. When are you coming home though? I'm back amd I've missed you."  
“Wh- Ah!” Yuta let out a loud moan when Taeyong sucked harshly on his nipple.  
”Yuta? You alright?” That didn’t stop Taeyong from grinding his hips into Yuta.  
“I-I’m fine hyung." He began to whimper in painful pleasure despite how hard he was trying to hold it back.  
He wasn’t sure how quiet he could be when Taeyong began to slowly play with his most sensitive spots. One of his hands continued to play with his nipple while the other began to lightly scratch against the inside of his thigh. The taller had begun sucking on his neck, where he was really sensitive.  
"So are you coming home now?"  
"Hng- ye-yes hyung. B-bye." He didn't evem wait for the other to say bye before he threw his phone down and looked down at Taeyong on his chest.

"I-uhhh I need to go home." The man came up and started kissing his lips, devouring him.

When he let go of the boy, his lips were swollen.

"We good?" Taeyong asked him with a softness that surprised Yuta.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Okay, let's go and change. Then I'll drive you home."

That was easy, way too easy. Yuta thought as he went to the older's walk-in closet to find something, and that's when he caught a glimpse of his body state.

Tear stained face, puffy red lips, disheveled hair, and so so so many, purple marks on his neck.

The marks came fom under his jaw to his chest. His red and swollen nipples.

Fuck. How was he gonna go home now? Yuta felt his eyes tear in frustration. How was he gonna explain everything to Kun? To Taeyong?

He hugged himself and sat down, trying to think of something. He must've spent a while sitting like that because Taeyong came in, looking worriedly at him.

"Babe? You okay? Do you need help? Tell me what is it?"

But Yuta just looked at him bitterly.

Sensing that the boy wouldn't respond to him, Taeyong pulled him up and started dressing him in a big sweater and some tight pants.

He carried the younger to his car and fastened the seatbelt for him.

\------

Yuta wasn't expecting to see Kun at the door.

He saw the Chinese man's eyes widen when Taeyong opened the door for him amd gently tugged him out of the car.

"This is him?" Kun asked while pointing at Taeyong, distaste visible in his eyes.

"Yeah hyung." Yuta dropped his head. He wasn't ready for Kun's judgment now. But what the other said made him gasp in alarm.

"So you told him? And he's taking the responsibility?

Really? I wasn't expecting that."

Yuta looked at Kun, frantically shaking his head. Kun's mouth opened in shock and a guilty expression showed on his face.

"What? The responsibility of what?" Taeyong looked at him confused. 

"Noth-"

"Don't say nothing Yuta. Answer me. What did he mean?"

There was no going back now. He had to do it. Thankfully he knew how he was gonna start. He'd thought about it just today. With a deep breath he turned to Taeyong. "Let's go inside for this. I'll tell you everything."

The man nodded and Yuta turned back to Kun.

"Hyung can you- can you give us some privacy?"

Kun nodded. "I was already leaving. Give me a call after it okay?" Yuta nodded and turned to go into the house with Taeyong following him closely behind. 

 

Okay he could do this. He _had_ to do this. Everything's gonna be alright. It didn't matter what Taeyong would say, he always had Kun and Jungwoo. And now Lucas.

But as Taeyong cornered him, he forgot how to breathe.

The man put his hands on Yuta's dainty upper arms and stood close.

"Come on babe. Tell me. It's okay, I'm here for you."

Yuta took another deep breath. He could do it. He had to start by saying he was a carrier. Yeah that would be good. How he didn't know he couldn't get pregnant. 

Another deep breath.

He looked up at the taller.

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

 

Fuck. He'd ruined it. In his panicked haze, he didn't notice how Taeyong's eyes darkened.

His trail of thoughts were broken when Taeyong tightened his hold on his upper arms.

"Tae you're h-"

"You're pregnant?" He laughed in disbelief. "Baby stop joking around." 

When Yuta said nothing, Taeyong blew up.

"You know, I'd assumed you were a carrier when I first met you but-" Taeyong cut himself to take a deep breath. "But you said nothing about a condom so I thought you either were on pills, or you weren't a carrier. And now, Now you're-"

"Taeyong please listen to me. I di-" 

"Stop interrupting me." Taeyong growled, tightening his hold on Yuta's arms again.

"You, you fucking saw my house, my car and thought this would be the way to bound yourself to me?"

He shook Yuta violently, his grip so tight the boy felt his arms were gonna break under his touch. But he decided not to say anything. The man was angry. So so angry. Infuriated. So he didn't want to worsen the situation.

But he couldn't stop the pained whine to escape from his mouth. And that seemed to spur Taeyong up even more.

"Is it even mine? Answer me." Taeyong shoved him harshly back on the wall.

"Is that thing even mine?" He roared and Yuta couldn't stop the tears from pouring down. He was sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe but even that didn't stop the furious man.

He let go of one if the boys arms and caught his chin harshly between his forefinger and thumb. 

"Are you deaf? I asked you a fucking question."

"Y- yes. T-the baby- is-is your-" Yuta tried to answer between the sobs and Taeyong finally let go of him and started pacing around the house with his hands on his temples.

Yuta fell down on his knees as soon as Taeyong's arms left him. He hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face, his heart-wrenching sobs made Taeyong feel bad for a moment.

 

Yuta didn't know how long he'd been crying. He was slowly calming down when Taeyong roughly took his wrist and tugged him up.

His legs felt numb and when the man tugged him up, Yuta fell on his chest. But before Taeyong could do or say anything, the boy harshly shoved himself back, away from the man.

He knew his fall would be painful but he'd rather have a broken arm than to be pressed against Taeyong at that moment.

But before he could feel the harsh floor, the same hands caught him and pulled him in the same hold he'd desperately wanted to run away from.

"Have you lost your mind? You could've hit your head you idiot. You hear me?"

But Yuta was just looking down with panic in his eyes.

Taeyong tugged him out of the house and pushed him roughly in the car.

The loud sound of the car's door closing caught his attention.

"Wh-where are y-you taking m-me?"

Taeyong didn't even spare him a glance.

After a few moments he coldly answered.

"The hospital. I want you to take a DNA test."

Yuta's eyes began burning up again at that.

But what he suddenly remembered made his stomach drop. He'd heard all those awfull stories about how much it _hurt._ And how, how some of them led to _miscarriage._  

No, he miserably thought, wrapping a protective hand around his stomach. 

Before he knew they were at the hospital and Taeyong was forcefully getting him out of the car and taking him into the hospital. 

His tears had started rolling down again and he knew he was powerless.

 

 

There wasn't anything he could do to stop Taeyong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart aches.  
> There's more to Taeyong that you think guys


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the ending note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat, read the ending note

He was sitting on a chair in a room. Taeyong was standing over him and his hand was still wrapped around Yuta's wrist. 

The door opened and someone walked in, which caused the boy to stop breathing. He saw Taeyong moving to sit next to him.

"Yuta! I'm sure we had scheduled a meet up tomorrow." Upon hearing a familiar voice, the boy suddenly looked up. "Doctor Moon!"

But the said man stopped talking and looked at him worridly. "Are you okay? Why have you been crying? Is th-"

"Excuse me, but do you know each other?" Taeyong's tone made the Doctor frown. "Yes we do. I was his Doctor when he came here a month ago to get tested." He answered professionally.

"And you are?"

"Lee Taeyong."

"Are you the baby's father?"

"This is why I'm here. I need you to run a DNA test." 

Before the Doctor could say anything, Yuta yanked his hand out of the older's tight grasp and started wailing. "No please don't. _Please_ I don't want to hurt my baby."

"Stop this nonsense, _now_ Yuta." Yuta flinched and leaned back when Taeyong all but growled.

"He is taking taking the test." He looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"Mr. Lee, with all due respect, I can't and _won't_ run a test without the carrier's consent." He looked at Yuta with a calmness in his eyes trying to calm the frightened boy down. 

"With all due respect, _Doctor,_ if you don't do this, I will make someone else do it." He threatened.

And Yuta knew for a fact that Taeyong would do that. 

"I need some time alone with the patient for now sir. So if you may, " Doctor Moon gestured to the door, looking at Taeyong. 

The sentence seemed to anger Taeyong more. "If I may? If I _may,_ I can buy this whole building." He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, looking down at the Doctor. 

The Doctor slowly stood up. "Till then, this room is still mine and I can call the security. Your choice _sir."_

Taeyong didn't like this one bit, but turned around to walk out the room. 

As soon as the door was shut, Yuta broke down and Doctor Moon got to his side quickly. 

"In and out Yuta. Breathe with me. Inhale, and now exhale. Come on, good boy." He put his hand on Yuta's arm to guide him up but the boy hissed and flinched back.

"What? What happened?" But the younger didn't raise his head. Then he realised with a gasp. "Yuta, did he, are you hurt?" He kneeled down.

"Let me help you take your sweater off. Alright?" He tugged the clothing up when Yuta nodded.

The sweater was quickly off and on the boy's both arms nasty bruises were forming. Were they, were they handshaped? What had this poor boy gone through?

He moved Yuta to the couch so he could sit more comfortably. "I have some ointment that will numb the pain. Can I put it on you?" He received a nod as an answer again.

"Yuta, is he the father of your child?" The boy nodded again.

"Then why don't you want to take the DNA test?" At that, Yuta's eyes widened.

"No no no no, I can't. I can't risk my baby. Please don't make me do it Doctor. Moon." 

"Firstly, call me Taeil hyung. Secondly, why do you think it's gonna hurt your baby?" Taeil looked at him in confusion.

"But, but I heard - I remember those women who said it hurt so much, the needle that was inserted in their womb a-and I- and I-"

"You poor baby, the DNA test is nothing like that. You've got it mixed with cfDNA and they're completely different."

Yuta looked up at him with hope. "R-really?"

"Yeah. Yours is just a simple blood test. Then we separate the baby's blood cells from yours and after that we'll see if it matches with Taeyong's. That's really it."

He was barely finished when Yuta jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Do- Taeil Hyung. Thank you."

Taeil patted his head kindly. "I did nothing. Now lie down. I can tell you've been under a lot of pressure and you need rest. Just give me your phone and I'll call your hyung for you."

Yuta smiled at him gratefully and lied back on the couch, finally relaxed after it seemed like 10 hours. Now he was noticing how tense his body had been.

God he was gonna be aching for days.

When he woke up, his head was on a lap and there was a hand stroking his hair."Wake up baby. Taeil's gotta take that blood sample from you." Yuta only blinked. "How long was I out?"

"About 50 minutes." This time it was Taeil who answered.

"After this, you're free to go. The result will be ready in two days. Ready?"

After they were done, Yuta was squished to Kun's side. "I really want to break his nose and I still don't know what exactly he did to you."

Yuta said nothing. Taeil opened the door and walked out first. After he was done talking to Taeyong, they both stepped out of the room. Kun saw Taeyong moving towards the boy in his arms so he twisted his body and covered Yuta's petite body with his. But when the younger saw Lucas standing next to Taeyong, he ran to his arms.

Lucas seemed to be expecting this. "Hey sweetheart. How're you holding up?" Yuta just burrowed his head further in his chest, asking for attention like a kitten. With a laugh, Lucas began petting his hair. His big body was shielding the boy from Taeyong's sight but that didn't stop the man from trying to talk to the younger.

"Yuta baby? Please come here." Lucas turned around so Yuta was in his sight. Taeyong's hand was raised towards Yuta but he only cowered back.

"Come on, come here darling. We still have things to talk about kitten." The nicknames seemed to do it. Taeyong smirked when Yuta lifted his head from his hiding place in Lucas' chest.

 

"We have more to talk about? What exactly is there left to talk about Taeyong? You want to-you want to call me a-a gold digger again? Or is it about my baby's father? You-you want to make more of a whore? Or more of a liar?" He angrily wiped away his tears. "And the fact that we had an argument about me not wanting your money just this morning..., I- " Kun caught him and tugged him back against his chest and glared at Taeyong.

"If you come around my baby, if I see you around him again, you don't wanna know what I'll do to you, you son of a whore." He didn't give the other man time to say anything else and turned around, leaving Taeyong stunned. 

 

\----

 

Taeyong was mad. He was so fucking mad. How dare that short Doctor talk to him like that?

He sat down on one of the free chairs next to the room, head in his hands.

Everything slowly dawned on him once he calmed down. Why was he always so harsh towards the younger when he was angry?

It was Yuta's own fault. 

God the way the boy flinched when he growled, the panicked look in his eyes. 

He was an idiot.

He was brought out of his selfloathing thoughts when his phone started ringing.

-"Yeah?"

+"Hey man, where are you? You should've been here half an hour ago."

-"Fuck Lucas, I completely forgot about it. I'm-I'm at the hospital now."

+"What? Why?"

-"Nothing to me. I brought Yuta her-"

+"Is he okay? Did something happen to him?"

Taeyong didn't like how Lucas got so worried over Yuta. 

-"No. He- He said he was pregnant with my child Lu."

+"What the hell Taeyong? Did you beat him or -"

-"Fuck you. Am I that kind of a person you asshole? I brought him here for a paternity test."

But Lucas said nothing.

-"Lu you still-"

+"You motherfucker. Text me the address, I'm coming."

In that moment he saw Kun walking towards him hurriedly, when he got close, he didn't even spare him a glance, just walked into the room.

 

Not even 15 minutes later and Lucas was there standing in front if him. He stood up but Lucas  shoved him back down.

"You have any idea how stressed he was about telling you? You have any _idea_ how excited he was? How scared he was? And the first thing you do is to drag him here, for what? A paternity test? God I can't believe you Taeyong. I don't know if you like that boy or if you like tormenting him." 

"Oh yeah? How are you so sure that it is mine?"

If looks could kill, Taeyong knew he would be six feet under by now.

"Because I was there the day he found out he was pregnant. I saw his break down when he came home from the hospital with the news. Taeyong he didn't even know he could get pregnant. And you.. I don't know what to say anymore."

 

He said nothing. He had _nothing_ to say. With a sigh he just leaned back in his seat. Lucas was right, he really was at a fault this time.

 _I'll make it up to him._ He nodded. He was gonna make it right

 

Determined, he walked to the door. He had to tell them that he didn't want Yuta to take the test anymore. That he was sorry.

But just as he was about to knock, the Doctor opened the door and came out.

"Mr. Lee, I've got the blood samples from Yuta. Your test results will be ready in two days. Please give your contact info to the receptionist so we can inform you." And then he turned away and left.

_No no no no._

He took a deep breath. He had to talk to Yuta. Just then, the two walked out of the room. But when he took a step close to Yuta, Kun turned and hid the boy from his view.

As soon as the younger saw Lucas, he ran to him.

Lucas opened his arms. "Hey sweetheart. How're you holding up?" Yuta just burrowed his head further in his chest, and Taeyong's blood was boiling. With a laugh, Lucas began petting his hair and Taeyong wanted to break his arms. His big body was shielding the boy from Taeyong's sight but that didn't stop him from trying to talk to the younger.

"Yuta baby? Please come here." Lucas turned around so Yuta was in his sight. He raised his hand towards the said boy but the younger only cowered back. His heart squeezed when Yuta moved away from him.

"Come on, come here darling. We still have things to talk about kitten." The nicknames seemed to do it. Taeyong smiled when Yuta lifted his head from his hiding place in Lucas' chest and looked at him.

 

"We have more to talk about? What exactly is there left to talk about Taeyong? You want to-you want to call me a-a gold digger again? Or is it about my baby's father? You-you want to make more of a whore? Or more of a liar?" His tears began running down his cheeks and Taeyong wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and kiss those cheeks.

The guilt was eating away at him. How could he be so cruel to make that pretty little creature cry?

"And the fact that we had an argument about me not wanting your money just this morning..., I- " Kun caught him and tugged him back against his chest and glared at Taeyong.

 

"If you come around my baby, if I see you around him again, you don't wanna know what I'll do to you, you son of a whore." And with that, he turned around and left with Yuta, leaving Taeyong standing there. 

If he'd thought he'd fucked up before, then he couldn't explain how he's feeling after seeing his boy like this.

He didn't belong in Kun's arms. He didn't belong in Lucas'. Yuta was meant to be in _his_ arms only. 

And he'd screwed it up.

The boy was the best thing that has happened to him and he'd screwed it up.

 

He looked at Lucas with despair. "Lucas what should I do?" 

"I don't know hyung. I really don't know. Just, just give it some time before you try to do anything."

 

He had to make it right.

 

\----

 

He gave it a week before he tried anything. Thanks to Lucas, he knew the boy was at his dorm. Apparently he still hadn't dropped out. Lucas took Jungwoo out so they'd be alone.

He rang the bell and stood there nervously.

Yuta opened the door in a soft orange sweater that only covered his perky butt.

"Why are you answering the door like this? What if it wasn't me or Jungwoo? Do you hang around Lucas like this?"

When Yuta's face fell, he knew he had screwed up again.

"Taeyong I don't need you to butt in my life and be possessive. What is your business here?"

He needed to control himself. "Yuta baby, I'm really sorry. I know my reaction wasn't the best-"

"Wasn't the best?" The younger snorted and opened the door for the older man to come in. As soon as the was closed, he stripped his sweater off, leaving him a thin tank top.

"Do you see the bruises on my arms?" Taeyong moved his eyes from the boys stomach to his arms where he saw some nasty bruises there. They were fading to greenish yellow in some parts but most of them were still purple. 

"Fuck kitten, what has happened to you?" Yuta laughed in disbelief. "What has happened to me? These are _your_ doings Taeyong. When you took my arms and shook when I told you I was pregnant. 

You know? Instead of hugging me and kissing me, you did _this_ to me."

Taeyong couldn't breathe. He didn't even remember the things Yuta said. He couldn't believe he did this to his baby.

"No, no, I-I di-"

"And now you're here to-to tell me what? That you're sorry?

After all the things you've said?"

Taeyong blindly reached for his tie to loosen it. He really couldn't breathe. 

"Get out Taeyong. Get, out."

He'd hurt his precious baby. He gripped the back of the couch tightly, trying to ground himself. He'd hurt his pretty little baby. He couldn't hear Yuta anymore, and was still tugging at his collar.

"Taeyong, Taeyong! Taeyong fuck! Breathe! Taeyong breathe with me. What happened to you?" 

He could feel Yuta taking his face between his hands and lightly tapping his cheek to get his attention. 

 

\------

 

Yuta was frantically trying to get the man's attention.

"Taeyong listen to me." That's when he realised Taeyong's lips were moving.

"Taeyong speak louder." He was repeating something over and over, like a mantra. Yuta moved his face towards Taeyong's lips but he couldn't reach them. With an annoyed huff he pulled the man's head down. Why did he have to be so friggin _tall?_  

He pulled the taller's head down until he could feel his lips moving against his ear, standing on his tip toes.

He furrowed his brows in concentration. 

"...so sorry" Was all Yuta could catch. He knew he had to shock Taeyong so he would snap out of this. With a deep breath, he stood up on his tip toes again and kissed Taeyong harshly. Not even a second later and he could feel the other trapping him in his hold. Yuta moved to pull back but Taeyong didn't let him and crushed his small body against his.

When Taeyong finally let go of his lips, they were tingling.

 

"I'm so sorry kitten. Please forgive me. It was wrong of me to treat you like that, but please, _please_ give me one last shot." Taeyong ended his apology with a sweet kiss on Yuta's nose, hands still holding onto the boy's tiny waist.

And Yuta, he couldn't say no to those slightly wet eyes. 

He couldn't say no to that hopeful look in his eyes.

But most importantly, he couldn't say no to his own heart screaming to be with Taeyong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys  
> I didn't expect this but, it's the supposed last chapter.  
> I need you to tell me if You want more or not.  
> If you agree on this being the last chap, reread this chapter next week again because I will add an ending paragraph. 
> 
> If not, then let me know.  
> TALK TO ME
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I WILL UPDATE


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so I'll delet this note the next time I update  
But yeah you're right  
I should put my laziness aside and reveal Taeyong's background  
And give them some proper ending  
The thing is I didn't know where to go from the previous chap, but you all made me realise it. So i think we have like 12 more chapters?  
Not sure but sth like that  
Plus many want to see them with a baby born  
And okay  
If you really want that sure  
Any more stuff you want ne to include?

Thank you all for reading and liking my fic  
I do love your comments so keep them coming  
❤


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to delet the note.I loved your comments way too much.

"I was 24 when I first met her in one of my father's 'get togethers' with his old friends. She was, the most beautiful women I've ever seen" Taeyong said with a bitter smile.

 

They were sitting on the couch, Taeyong sat the boy sideways on his lap, tucked in against his chest. He had his arm wrapped around Yuta and had put his hand on the boy's bump.

His move calmed Yuta down slightly, so he didn't struggle. The man had succesfully managed to convince Yuta to listen to what he had to say. 

"I don't want to go in for the details kitten, but if you want I'll do that. Okay?" At Yuta's nod, he went on.

"She was unlike anyone I've ever met. She didn't even glance at me and that was a first for me. I continued to see her in other parties and I simply fell in love. A year after and I was the happiest I've ever been in my life. We were happy, at least  _I_  thought we were." Taeyong shook his head. "Then, then she told me she was pregnant. And I-I was ecstatic." He laughed, hugging Yuta closer to his body. "I did everything for her. Bought her a home, a new car, pregnancy clothes,  everything..." His voice trailed off.

 

"What happened?" Yuta nudged his head under the man's chin. 

"The baby wasn't mine. She wanted my money, my company. She didn't love me. Simple as that. And it ruined me." The boy let out a little gasp.

"Oh Taeyong, I'm so sorry." He looped his arms around the older's neck and pulled him in the junction between his neck and shoulder, petting his head.

Taeyong chuckled at that. "No need to comfort me little minx. I'm over it." His words made Yuta frown. 

"So that's why you treated me like that? Cause you're over it? Taeyong you frustrate me!

I really want to know what gave you the impression that I would be like her? Taeyong do you realise that this is the worst excuse ever?

Let me up. _Let go of me_!" He tried to get up from the man's lap, but to no avail. He could feel his eyes burning as he struggled to get out of Taeyong's hold.

 

"Baby please, give me a little credit. I had this bad experience in my life and it hurt me so much. I know I had no right to treat you like that and I'm sorry for it.

I really am.

So please, just try to understand me a little."

Yuta took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and slumped in the man's hold.

"How can I be sure that you won't confuse me with one of your bad memories again?" The pettite boy asked in a small voice, looking down.

Taeyong slowly raised Yuta's head and looked him in the eye.

"I promise you, I won't doll. We-we have a _baby_ together so you can count on me to be the most careful and attentive partner for you given the chance." He ended his words with a soft kiss on Yuta's bruised arm.

 

The young boy took a while to answer. He really wanted to forgive the other, but there was a voice in his head telling him not to give in so soon. 

On one hand, he wanted to hurt Taeyong just like he's been hurt. One the other, he wanted to melt in his hold. 

But he couldn't, not now.

 

He lost the chance to speak up when the door opened suddenly and Kun walked in. 

 

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" 

Yuta looked at him with a scared look in his eyes. He whispered to the other to let him up but Taeyong did the exact opposite, and hugged him tighter to his chest.

He was challenging Kun with his eyes but the oldest wasn't having it.

"You have to be begging for forgiveness, not looking at me like that. Just because that boy is too young and easy to fool, doesn't mean I am." He growled, shocking Yuta. "So let go of him, now."

 

Taeyong clenched his teeth hard, but complied. 

After Yuta was up on his feet, Kun pulled him to his side.

"Leave for now. I have to talk to Yuta first." With that Kun opened the front door. Taeyong wanted to protest but after a quick thought, he decided against that. He was the guilty one after all.

So with a bowed head, he walked to the door. He saw Yuta's disappointed and scared look and he put a swift kiss on his forehead before leaving.

\------

Yuta was standing there, eyes cast down and tense. Kun knew the young boy was afraid. Afraid of his reaction. With a tired sigh he turned to the boy. "Come here little boy." And opened his arms.

Yuta all but ran to his hyung's arms.

"What was he doing here? Why are you alone in the first place? Jungwoo promised he wouldn't let you out of his sight."

"Calm down hyung. Jungwoo has his own life and he's  out with his boyfriend." He let out a soft breath in Kun's chest.

"And he was here to apologise."

"I should have broken his nose before throwing him out." Kun spat out angrily, tightening his hold on Yuta.

"Did he have any excuses? Preferably convincing ones?" Yuta nodded and told Kun everything after they both sat down.

"And? Did you forgive him? Yuta I swear if you-"

The boy cut him off. "I didn't- you came back before I had the chance to give him an answer."

"What was your answer Yuta?" Kun asked after a moment of silence. When the boy didn't say anything his temper flared.

"Are you out of your mi-"

"Hyung! No, I wasn't going to forgive him that easily. How can he guarantee that he won't treat me like this again when he's angry?

I need to sort out my thoughts so I need time. And this is what I'll tell him.

I'm not that scared little boy you've met 2 years ago hyung."

Kun smiled. It wasn't a happy one, more like proud...? 

Oh _no!_ He'd gone into his proud dad mood. Yuta thought in horror. He had to get out of there or Kun would smother him with hugs and kisses and wet eyes. Then that would make Yuta cry and _no_ , he's had enough for the day.

But before he could sit up, Kun had his arms around him. "I can't believe how fast you've grown up."

He didn't acknowledge the boy's protests that he'd been a grown up when they met and went on.

 

When would Jungwoo come home to save him?

 

\------

 

The morning after, he got a text from Taeyong, asking to meet up and he agreed to it. He had to talk to the older man and the sooner, the better.

Kun had also scheduled an appointment with Taeil for him in the afternoon. The sonogram was long overdue. 

Not even a second after he'd replied, the other man called.

"Hey baby. How're you doing?" Thank god he was sitting, because Taeyong's voice did things to him.

"H-hey. I'm good, y-you?" Yuta smacked his forehead. Why did he have to stutter?

"Better after hearing your pretty voice and cute stuttering." The boy could hear Taeyong's smirk and it made him whine. 

"Don't tease me." The other man chuckled. "I know you're pouting cute baby. So are you free now?"

"Yeah I am."

"Great. I'll be there in thirty."

"Um Taeyong I'm at hyung's place."

"Do you not want me to come? Do you want me to wait a little further?"

"No, I just didn't want you to go to the dorm. See you later."

 

Taeyong texted him that he was at his door when he arrived. As soon as he got in the car, Yuta was pulled to a desperate kiss. 

"Woah! Did you miss me that much old man?" He had decided that Taeyong shouldn't be the only one teasing.

"I did." He answered while starting the car. "I've missed my little minx walking around my house half naked and always asking for attention. My house cat was gone."

Yuta could feel his cheeks heating up. "It's not fair! Why am I always the only one blushing?" He whined, pouting.

"Aww my pretty baby's shy?" Yuta blushed even harder at that. 

"I just wonder how can you be so shy even after our office se- ow Yuta, why have you tuned this violent?" Taeyong asked with a laugh when Yuta pinched his thigh.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" The boy asked after a while.

"My home. I wanted to be more comfortable."

"No, not there." Yuta said nervously.

"Baby, please. I promised you." He said seriously, all the previous playfulness gone.

"Taeyong, what if you get angry again, huh? What if you do something that hurts me and the - the baby? What then?"

The man suddenly pulled over and turned to look at him sharply. Yuta was ready to see anger swimming in his eyes but when he looked into them, he saw something entirely different. 

He saw the hurt in them and it made him feel uncomfortable. 

He had every right to hurt the man, but then again what would be the difference between him and Taeyong?

With a sigh he dropped his head.

"I may have lost some of my control and hurt you unintentionally, but did I raise my hand on you? Did I throw you around? Did I hit you? I know what I did was far from okay, but cut me some slack Yuta.

You're barely legal _and pregnant with my child_. Do you realise what kind of consequences are gonna follow me for this? And I'm- I'm still so shocked that I can't feel many things yet, I still don't feel that this is real, that you're pregnant with my child. And I keep saying it so maybe I can finally understand it but you are not helping me, at all. 

Do I have to beg more for your forgiveness over something that wasn't my fault completely? I may be many things but I have never tried to hurt people who weren't capable of defending themselves." He shook his head and turned around, starting the car again.

 

Yuta didn't look up from his lap for the rest of the ride.

"Do you have any appointments with a doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need any financial support. I know you want to be independent but I am your partner in this. Got it?"

The boy nodded and muttered a thanks.

He looked up when they stopped again. 

"Why are we back here? Didn't you want to talk? We still had some stuff to discuss." Yuta asked in confusion when he saw he was on Kun's doorsteps again.

"I understood what I had to. Go up and rest. Don't bother coming to work, I've put you on paid leave."

"No Taeyong! Don't do that to me. I'll be bored." He pouted but the other didn't even look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." That seemed to irritat Yuta.

"Taeyong I should be the mad one, not you. So drop the attitude. I have the right to not trust you." 

"Yuta did you even listen to a word I- nevermind."

Taeyong took a deep breath and rolled down the window. He lit a cigarette and turned to the boy again.

"I'm not mad. I'm just sad about how you feel towards me." And Yuta, he had nothing to say.

"I didn't know you smoke." He tried to break the uncomfortable silence. 

"You don't know many things about me." He opened the door and walked around the car to open Yuta's too.

"Go and rest a little. Call me after the appointment."

He turned to leave but the boy's soft voice stopped him.

"Are you- Do you not want to come?"

He looked down at the smal boy in front of him. "I think your question needs a bit of rephrasing. Do you want me to come? I don't care about your hyung or anyone else. Do, _you,_ want _,me,_ to come?"

He put his finger inder the boy's chin and raised head, waiting patiently for an answer. 

"I do. I want you to be there for me, for our baby. Please don't leave me alone. I'm so scared." Taeyong embraced the boy tightly and put his chin on his head.

"I won't baby, I won't. If you let me, if you just say the word, I'll bring the whole world to you." He laid a gentle kiss on the boy's head, slightly swinging him to calm him down.

"Get in. I'll take you out to eat and then we'll go to the hospital. Yeah?"

 

Yuta's beaming smile was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter has satisfied you and was to your liking.  
> Let me know if there's anything else you want from me and I'll see what I can do  
> ❤
> 
> Oh MY GOD I FORGOT TO ASK  
> do you want a luwoo chap by any chance???


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy guys  
> Its been so loong  
> Here you agoo

Jungwoo had been seeing him around a lot lately.

So fucking tall, broad shoulders, and his perfect hair.

And he was  _always_  looking. Always watching Jungwoo with those eyes. An intense gaze that never ceased to make him shudder, to make his skin break out into goosebumps.

It's been so long since he had this urge, this _need_ to impress someone.

He threw his head back, his hand above his head and loosely wrapped around the pole as he slowly slid down, giving the man his most heated look. He turned around to hop on the pole and show off his flexibility with a few sensual twist. His time on stage was ending and he crawled on stage to twerk on the floor.

This was where the audience would get wild and throw great sums of money on stage for him.

Finally his last song was over and he collected the money and went backstage. After re-applying his make up, Jungwoo started to roam around hoping the hot man would call him over. He was always watching, but why did he never asked Jungwoo for a lap dance?

 

His shift was over and Jungwoo quickly changed his clothes. Yuta wasn't working that day so he had to go home on his own.

Just as the door came to his view, a rough hand caught his wrist and spun him around, pinning him to the wall.

"Why are you running away pretty thing?" The man asked him, leaning close to him.

"My shift has ended sir, so if you please-" The man cut him off. "Come on and dance for me in the private rooms." He smirked.

Jungwoo huffed. "I'm not one of  _those_  dancers, so let go of me now." Where were the fucking guards when you need them? But the man was covering Jungwoo and they couldn't see him. He shoved the man hard, but his push wasn't strong enough.

The drunk man tilted his head down to catch Jungwoo's lips but suddenly a big hand pushed the man away.

"Where is the fucking security?" He shouted angrily. 

"Shouldn't you fucktards keep your eyes on the dancers?" He turned to Jungwoo and the blonde boy's breath hitched. It was  _the_  man. The hot one.

"You okay there sweetheart?" Jungwoo could only nod. But before he could get himself together, someone called and stole the hot man's attention from him.

"Lucas, come on. We're leaving."

The man,  _Lucas,_  looked down at Jungwoo again. "Come on. I'll acompany you to the front door. I'd give you a ride but I came here with my friends."

"Oh no worries! I've already called an uber." Jungwoo smiled at him. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure sweetheart."

But he didn't see Lucas again untill two weeks later after that night.

Jungwoo was disappointed that he hadn't come sooner. Who said the man was there to see him? He could've been here for another dancer, and why was Jungwoo thinking about him so much?

The night went on without Lucas calling him again. He knew the other was watching him when he was on stage. With an annoyed huff, he went back to change.

"Jungwoo! I'm not coming back with you today. Guess who's getting lucky?" Yuta burst through the door and started packing quickly.

He didn't even give Jungwoo time to answer and ran out again, clearly excited.

It was the next morning when he saw Yuta crying at the door that he cursed himself for being do careless, being so lost in thoughts about unimportant things that he didn't even check the man Yuta was going home with.

 

By the next time he saw Lucas, a month had passed by. He'd stop thinking about the man so hard. 

Out of sight, out of mind. Right?

So imagine his surprise when he saw Yuta sitting on a man's lap, that turned out to be Lucas. So Yuta was the reason after all. And then Yuta told him he's not going home with Jungwoo again.

The blonde boy walked home slowly. Maybe it was his face, maybe his height. Maybe it was the fact that he'd been the first person to defend him. Or it could be because he never called Jungwoo over, not even once.

He'd give himself tonight to feel sad, but tomorrow, he'd stop pining over him.

 

\----

 

With a sigh Jungwoo got up from where he was sprawled over the couch to open the door. It must be Yuta.

He opened the door to let Yuta in but what he saw made his heart clench. If he thought he was hurt when he found out Yuta was going home with Lucas, then he didn't know how to explain how he felt when he saw the younger boy on Lucas' back.

He just stood there, frozen and hurt but Yuta started talking and he quickly mustered up a smile, opening the door for them to come in.

The man dropped Yuta on the couch and turned to him, beaming.

"H-hi I'm Lucas." He extended his hand towards Jungwoo, and the blonde boy took it quickly. 

Lucas' big hands completely swallowed his own smaller ones.

"Nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Jungwoo." He smiled shyly at the look the man was giving him. 

Why was the man looking at him like that? Like, like he wanted to eat him right up?

  

"Don't let him fool you with the shy act. He's savage when the initial ice melts." He'd forgotten about the younger sitting right behind them and his heart clenched again.

"Lunch is about to get ready. You're staying, right?" He tried to smile but it was a grimace at best. Thankfully, none of them seemed to notice that.

"If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is. I'll call you at the table when it's ready." And with that he turned around and walked to the kitchen. He could feel the older's gaze on his backside until he disappeared into the kitchen.

As soon as he set his foot in the kitchen, his eyes burnt. Why was he so sad about Lucas and Yuta sleeping together? 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to get himself together and checked the rice.

 

After the lunch was served, Yuta, like the brat he was, left the table for Jungwoo to clean. But Lucas offered to help him clean up and well, he wasn't so mad about Yuta's irresponsibility anymore.

 

A little after they'd cleaned up, Lucas claimed he had other things to attend to so he had to leave. 

"Oh okay. Thank you for giving Yuta a ride back home."

"Oh it's nothing." Lucas said scratching the back of his neck. "Actually there's something I've been meaning to ask."

What was with the shy act now? Oh God, please don't let it be about Yuta. 

"Yeah sure!"

"It isn't the best time to ask you this but I can't leave without doing so." He took a deep breath, "Can I have your number?"

Wait, what? _"My_ number? Why mine?" He looked at the older in shock.

"Because I really like you and I want to get to know you." 

He couldn't believe the man had the audacity to ask him this now.

"Are you out of your mind? After all this time you choose _now_ to tell me that?" He whisper shouted, not wanting Yuta to hear anything. 

"Jungwoo, please. I'll explain everything, but please go out on a date with me. I won't leave until you accept it."

On one hand, Jungwoo was thrilled. For God's sake, the man he'd been crushing on for over 2 month was standing in front of him, asking him for his phone number. But on the other, it just didn't feel right after the way he'd been with Yuta. 

"Just one date, and if you can't convince me-"

Lucas grabbed his face and between his hands landed a wet kiss on Jungwoo's lips quickly and smiled happily. The bright smile the older gave him made his heart start beating so fast.

"Thank you sweetheart."

After he left, Jungwoo opted for watching tv with Yuta for the evening, still thinking about the man's smile.

 

\---

 

They met two days later, for breakfast at a small cafe near Jungwoo's dorm.

Jungwoo was there before Lucas and had ordered a chocolate milkshake. A failed attempt at calming down himself. He was busy scrolling through his Instagram when Lucas sat down.

"Hey there gorgeous." He said with a smile and it made Jungwoo's cheeks burn. "Were you here long before I arrived?"

"Hey! No just maybe 10 minutes."

Just then a waitress came to take Lucas' order, a mocha. 

"Jungw-"

"Why didn't you approach me? Why didn't you call me over even once, if you claim to like me?" Jungwoo asked quietly.

Lucas took a deep breath. "It might seem silly, but I really liked you. I just, I don't know how to explain it.

I really wanted to have you all to myself. Each time I saw you dancing on that stage I wanted to take you home and make you pay for all of my unnecessary boners," Jungwoo shivered when Lucas' voice dropped lower. "but I liked you too much for you to be my dancer just for one night.

Would you think I was sincere if I told you I liked you after calling you over a dozen times? Wouldn't you think it's creepy?

And then- then I saw you the other day, and I knew it was my golden chance. Even though the circumstances weren't perfect, but I have you here sitting in front of me now, don't I?"

His words had left Jungwoo speechless. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you- do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this? Do you have any idea how bad I felt when I saw you leaving with Yuta? And how worse it was when I saw him on your back?" His voice broke at the end.

 

Lucas hated how sad Jungwoo looked now. He didn't like the redness of his eyes.

"Please baby, I know. But I  _like_  you, I really do. So give me a chance to show you." Lucas was desperate. He didn't know what he'd do if Jungwoo wouldn't give him a chance. He'd never been this interested in anyone before. 

"I like you too. Please don't make me regret it." Jungwoo said in a small voice and Lucas could see the pink tinting his cheeks. 

"You are so adorable." That seemed to make him blush even more and Lucas laughed loudly at that. 

"Hey! Stop laughing at me." But that only amused him more.

Lucas quickly finished his drink and made Jungwoo stand up. He paid and before the boy had any time to protest, took Jungwoo out.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a place much better. It's a restaurant and it's got rooms. We have more privacy there." He finished with a wink and opened his car's door for the boy.

"More privacy for what?" He asked when Lucas started the car.

The older smirked. "What do you think pretty?" 

Jungwoo gasped and blushed at that. "I am not dancing for you!"

Lucas lost it at Jungwoo's outburst and laughed so hard he lost control of the car for a second.

"I was - I wasn't-" He took a deep breath. "I just meant that we could sit next to each other and cuddle. Maybe some kisses here and there but- " Lucas finished his sentence laughing.

"It wasn't my fault! It was your poor choices of words." The boy grumbled.

 

It took a while for them to calm down. Jungwoo was about to ask Lucas something but the older beat him to it.

"So you'd like to dance for me babe?" He asked in a suggestive voice. 

"Lucas!" Jungwoo yelped.

"Are you working tonight then?" 

"Lucas! Stop it." The boy had turned to look at him with red cheeks and it made Lucas continue. 

"Oh so you want to do it in private? The restaurant is good but I'd prefer to ea-" Jungwoo slapped his hand on the older's mouth and effectively shut him up.

"I'd thought you were a 30 year old man."

Lucas licked the boy's palm and Jungwoo quickly removed his hand. 

"Technically 28."

"Then why are you acting like a child? Shouldn't you be more, I don't know, _mature?"_

"But there's no fun in acting all grown up baby." Lucas whined.

"I've always wanted to have an older partner. You know why? Because I wanted them to take care of me not the other way round. 

But now I'm stuck with a child." He whined.

"Oh sweetheart, I'll take care of you when the time comes." Lucas answered in a deeper voice which made Jungwoo gulp and sit back.

Lucas stopped the car right then and Jungwoo noticed that they have arrived. 

He took the boy's chin in his hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'm gonna have so much fun teasing you babe.

Now get out of the car before I devour you instead of food here." Jungwoo flushed bright red and scrambled to get out.

He just hoped that this was going to be an innocent lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuel me with kudos, and ignite me with comments so I shall return with the Yutae chapter sooooon


	16. Chapter 16

Yuta was currently sitting in the room, nervously waiting for Taeil to arrive.

When the door opened and Taeil walked in, he paused for a second to look at Taeyong. 

"Hello Yuta! How are you doing?"

"I think I've been fine." The boy answered with a smile.

"Do you want him here?" Taeil asked hesitantly. 

"I do. I really do. Don't worry Taeil hyung."

Taeyong took a deep breath and stared at the Doctor, not in a kind way.

"They seemed to have forgotten to replace the gel. I'll be back in a moment." 

Taeyong didn't wait a second after the door was closed.

"Why are you calling him by his _first_ name?"

Yuta looked up at him in surprise. "Because he told me so. What's wrong with it?"

"I don't like it."

"Taeyong, stop being unnecessarily jealous." He hissed out before Taeil was back again.

He seemed oblivious to the glare Taeyong was sending him.

“Okay Yuta, tell me, have you had a sonogram before?” He shook his head. Taeil smiled and sat on a stool by the bed, shaking a bottle. “So, I’m going to squirt some cold jelly on your tummy then we’ll use the wand.” He gestured to something, “To see that little one of yours. I promise it won’t hurt ok? Now I just need you to lift your shirt for me.”

Yuta did as Taeil asked and then, Taeyong saw the bump for the first time. He moved a little closer, staring at it with amazement and put his hand on the boy's soft skin, the tiny bump disappearing under his big palm. He took his gaze from the younger's stomach and gazed into the big eyes that were already on him. Leaning down, Taeyong put a chaste kiss on Yuta's lips to convey his emotions and moved a little further to give the Doctor some space.

 

Yuta hissed when Taeil applied the gel on his stomach. 

"What happened? What did you do to him?" Asked Taeyong. 

"Nothing Tae. It was just cold like he said, don't worry." He took the older's hand in his.

The doctor pressed the sonogram wand onto Yuta's  stomach, and started moving it.

They both stared intently at the screen when Taeil pointed at something small. Yuta didn't give him time to say anything. "Is that-is that..." His voice wavered.

"Yes Yuta, this is your baby." Taeil said and pointed at the baby's limbs. Taeyong couldn't stop himself from smiling widely and looked down at his sweet boy, stroking his fingers through the boy's dark hair.

Yuta looked up at him with a watery smile.

Lost in their moment, none of them noticed the Doctor flipping a switch until a sound filled the room.

 

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_  

 

Yuta gasped and Taeyong turned around sharply.

"Is this...?"

“Yes Taeyong, that’s your baby’s heartbeat.” Taeil told him with a smile. A choked off sob came from Yuta's throat and the older turned around to embrace the younger's head.

"Don't cry little minx, don't cry baby." He laid a kiss on the boy's head, murmuring sweet nothings to him.

Sensing that the two need some time to calm down, Taeil slowly left the room, gently telling them to come and get Yuta's prescription for vitamins and other necessary medicine.

 

Taeyong was crouching over Yuta, peppering his face with kisses. He altered between devouring the boy's lips and kissing his tears away. Finally after ten minutes of kissing, Yuta had calmed down. Taeyong raked his hand through his own hair and took several deep breathes so as to calm himself down.

He gently cleaned the younger's stomach with some tissues.

"Come on baby, stand up. We've been here long enough." The boy stood up, but his knees buckled. Taeyong was fast to catch him and brought him to his chest. "Are you okay doll?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Must be all the crying." He smiled sheepishly at the older.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked the older in a chastising tone.

Yuta squirmed in his hold. "I didn't think- I thought it was nothing." This made the older frown more. "Yuta, you are pregnant. Don't take everything so lightly, okay sweetheart?" He nodded and Taeyong bent down to lift the younger up.

"What are you doing?" He squeaked, stopping Taeyong.

"I'm not gonna let you walk."

"But I'm _okay_ now."

"And I don't believe you." Yuta narrowed his eyes. "This is just an excuse to manhandle me." He accused the older.

Taeyong smirked and leaned down until his lips touched the other's ear lobe. "Baby, I don't need an excuse to manhandle you, you're always too willing to let me have my way with you." He smirked again at the shivers rolling down Yuta's spine. 

"I'm-I'm fine now. Let's go."

Taeyong hummed but didn't loosen his hold on the shorter.

"We should go to Doctor. Moon before leaving. There are a few questions I need to ask. Plus we need the prescription."

"Oh, okay."

 

\--

 

Yuta should've known. He fucking should've known what questions his older partner had in mind.

"So as long as he's not on his stomach and there are no abdominal pain, everything's fine. Great."

He looked at Yuta and smirked. 

"That was all. Thank you Doctor." With that Taeyong got up and took Yuta's hand. 

When they walked out of the room, the boy looked up at the older. "Why did you ask all of those embarrassing questions Taeyong?" He whisper shouted.

"Before answering your question pretty baby, let me ask you one. How did you become pregnant?"

Yuta opened his mouth but closed it again.

"That is different!"

"No it's not sweetcheeks. Now, are you craving anything? Because I'm free for the rest of the day."

At the mention of food, Yuta literally forgot about his anger. 

"Yes! I want pizza. I've been craving pizza for _so long_ but neither Kun nor Jungwoo let me have some. Even you didn't let me the last time I wanted pizza. And you're not going to get me pizza now either, so why do you bother asking me what I want?" Yuta went from excited to teary eyed so fast it gave him whiplash.

He looked down at the sad little thing with round eyes.

"We'll have anything you want baby, so don't worry your pretty head about it. I'm gonna get you the biggest pizza ever. How does that sound?"

Yuta looked up at him like he'd hung the moon. "That is so sweet." And clinged to him.

Yuta and mood swings. Could this boy, _his boy,_ get any cuter?

 

After they had pizza, the younger claimed he was tired so Taeyong like the nice chauffeur he was, hurried to get him home.

"Kun hyung's or Jungwoo's?"

"Yours." He mumbled half sleep and Taeyong turned to him quickly.

"Mine? Are you sure baby?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." 

 

\--

 

Taeyong looked fondly at the petite figure on his bed.

He'd carried the younger from the car and changed his clothes into oversized sweater before putting him to sleep on the bed.

He settled behind the boy after he was done washing up and changing into a sweatpants, foregoing a shirt.

Taeyong put his hand on Yuta's waist and closed his eyes, ready to sleep, but a thought crossing his mind made him open his eyes again.

Slowly, he took his hand off the boy's waist and reached under the sweater. Ever so slowly, he put his hand on Yuta's stomach. On his tiny bump. On _his_ baby.

He fell asleep caressing the younger's stomach. 

 

\---

 

The next morning, he took Yuta to his office. Not because of his constant nagging, but because he'd found a way too keep the boy close to himself even at work.

"So this is the private room Lucas talked about, the so called _'CEO perks'._ Wow it's so big!"

There was a large bed, a big Tv screen on the opposite wall. A set of couches, a kitchen and a door which Taeyong pointed as the bathroom.

"Don't listen to him, he has his own room."

"He does?! Then why didn't he show me? That jackass! I'm gonna kill him when he comes. But how come I didn't see any extra door in his office?"

Taeyong scoffed. "Because he's an idiot and loves to pretend he's in one if those mysterious crime movies, so the door is a false wall."

"WOW! That's even _cooler!_ Is he here yet? Lucas?" Yuta ran away shouting.

Taeyong shook his head. It was like he was raising a child. How was he supposed to raise the other one?

 

He went to his desk thinking about the arrangement he had with Kun. As much as he wanted Yuta all for himself, the older man wouldn't allow it. So three days a week, Yuta was his and his only. He'd spend the nights at Taeyong's and then went to the office with him.

The rest of the week was dedicated to Kun and the boy's other friends. He was not happy about it but there was nothing more he could do about it. Well he could chain the boy to himself but he doubted the younger would agree with that. And Yuta himself had told Taeyong that he wanted some time with his friends.

"Taeyong I don't belong to you. There are other people in my life too." 

To which Taeyong had responded so sternly that the boy said nothing more. "You belong to _me,_ Yuta. You are mine. There might be other people in your life, but _you are mine._ Remember that."

 

\--

 

Taeyong had to make time to take Yuta shopping. The boy had taken up to wearing yuga pants everywhere, under the excuse of his older jeans being too tight.

And predictably, Taeyong didn't like it. Not that those skinny jeans showed nothing, but these ones left _nothing_ to imagination. Yuta's ass and thighs had filled out a little and Taeyong couldn't take anyone staring at them anymore.

He picked up his phone and called Lucas.

"Lucas, send Yuta over. I have some important stuff to discuss with him."

Not a minute later, a curious Yuta was sitting on his lap.

"What is it Tae?" He purred.

The older put his hands on the soft thighs and started kneading them.

"I'm taking you shopping later. You up for it?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Yes! Great! I've been wanting some shorts and more yuga pa-"

"No." He barked. Taking a deep breath, Taeyong continued in a calmer tone. "We're gonna get you some loose pants. No buts. I'm tired of seeing everyone's gaze on your ass. The pregnancy glow makes them look at you enough but the tight pants, I _can't_ take it any more Yuta. You want to wear shorts and tight pants? Okay! But wear them for _me._ Or even here because you're either bothering me or playing with Lucas and I trust him. So _please,_ don't make me suffer more." He was panting when he finished. Either from despair or anger, he didn't know.

Yuta was looking at him with a look in his eyes that he didn't understand. But the younger's lips were on him and suddenly all he could think about was the boy's lips.

It took a long while until he was calm enough to let go of the boy's lips. They were puffy and so red that you'd think he was wearing lipstick. Yuta put his hands on his neck and pulled him down to his neck.

"Come on Taeyong, mark me. Let everyone know I belong to you. Please." So Taeyong bit and sucked on the boy's neck until his whole neck was littered in hicheys. It was only then he felt satiated, when the boy was a mess and covered in his marks.

"I'm sorry baby."

Yuta kissed his chest and put his head on the older's shoulder.

"It's okay Daddy." 

One simple word, and Taeyong felt feverish again. His hold on the squeashy thighs tightened.

"How do you expect me to calm down when you call me like that minx?" He groaned.

"Maybe I don't want you to calm down Daddy." Yuta wriggled on his lap. "Aren't you gonna make me yours Daddy?" Taeyong's eyes darkened.

"I think we have to go shopping another day. Because when I'm done with you, you won't be able to move a finger baby doll. You brought this upon yourself, so there's no turning back." He snarled, standing up and carrying Yuta to the bed in the room in his office.

 

"You're talking as if I want to back down. Don't you remeber who started this _Daddy?"_ Yuta asked mockingly.

Taeyong threw the boy on the bed lightly, mindful of his situation. 

"Oh you're so gonna get it tonight boy." He growled and the sight of Yuta's eyes widening made him crazier. 

 

His boy knew how to rile him up just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the smut or not??


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guyss.  
> Okay I know you wanted smut, and i actually wrote it BUT, i felt like my fic was just going in a cycle so i'll keep it for later.

Two weeks had passed by somehow peacefully with nothing special happening between him and Taeyong. Moreover, his nausea had subsided noticeably and Yuta was counting this as a progress. 

It was like they were stuck in a circle. Fucking, fighting, making up and being cute, then fucking, and fighting all over again. So this has been a nice exchange.

It was the weekend and he was looking forward to spending some time with the older who has been extremely busy this past few days.  

 

He'd skipped going out with Kun to rest. His shoulder has been aching the whole week so he'd finally used the key card Taeyong had given him some time ago to go and wait for him at his house. 

It was a quarter past six when he heard the door open. Eager to see Taeyong's surprised face at seeing him, Yuta quickly jumped up and ignored the faint dizziness.

Taeyong was indeed surprised when he took off his shoes and suddenly had an armful of his small boy.

"Little minx, I see you finally decided to come around."

He lifted the younger up and put his hand under his perky butt to support his light weight easily.

Yuta burrowed his head further in the man's neck, humming and wrapped his legs around Taeyong's middle.

"Missed you."

Taeyong pet his hair while kissing the top of his head softly. "I know I've been neglecting you kitten. I promise I'll make it up to you babe." He walked towards his bedroom and coaxed the younger to let go of him and so he could put him down on the bed.

"Can we have a movie night?" Yuta asked with excitement.

"I'm sorry I can't babe. There's this charity event tonight and I have to attend."

This made the younger whine. _"No_ please don't go. I don't want to be alone." He pouted and caught the older's hand, pulling him towards the bed.

"No no no, you can't convince me like that minx." Taeyong chuckled.

"Then how about you take me with you as your partner?" He asked hopefully. 

"Absolutely not." The older's back was facing the younger so he didn't the hurt look on Yuta's face.

"Oh. Okay." Trying not to show how he was feeling, he asked another question. "Then promise me you'll come home early?" 

"That I can do." He came out in a new suit and quickly kisses Yuta's forehead.

"Rest till I come back and then we'll decide what to do. Hm?" Yuta nodded eagerly. And with that Taeyong was gone.

He really didn't want to be alone so he called Jungwoo to ask him if he could come over. 

"Yuta! I'm going to the charity event with Lucas. Why aren't you with Taeyong now?"

The younger was shocked. Jungwoo _knew_ about it? And he was _attending_ it with Lucas?

His heart clenched and there was a sudden cramp in his abdomen. 

"Ah, I'm- I was really dizzy and I couldn't. Don't remind Taeyong, I don't want him to be thinking about me the whole night. Kay?"

"Sure, but are you certain? Lucas and I can come and get you. This is a big one Yukkuri! We're even gonna be on T.v.!" With each word he was feeling worse.

 

Shortly after he'd assured Jungwoo that he had no plans of attending, he hung up and curled up under the covers. Why hadn't the other even inform him of this? Was he- was he ashamed of him? Oh God. Yuta clenched his eyes shut forcefully, he put a hand on his stomach, trying to sooth the mild pain he was feeling.

 

After an hour of just lying in bed, he got up and moved to the couch with a blanket wrapped around him.

Turning on the t.v., Yuta just sat there and waited for a brief news on the so big charity thing.

A little later he dozed off, but the sudden rise in the reporter's tone woke him up. He had to blink multiple times to see the screen. 

There stood Taeyong, with a glass of champagne in his hand, looking like he was giving a speech. Yuta felt like a schoolboy fanboying over his idol on T.v.

He was still giggling to himself when the next picture took his breath, and not in a good way. Lucas and Jungwoo were the main focus of this one, but Taeyong was in the right corner with his free hand wrapped tightly around a woman's waist. 

There weren't any more photos of Taeyong and the woman in the red dress. Maybe it was just a moment, maybe they knew each other, maybe...

He shouldn't think about it too much. The older said he'd come back soon and it was already 9, so he didn't have to wait much more. To get his mind off, Yuta tried to surf YouTube. He didn't visit YouTube very often because each time he did, he'd lose track of time and this time was not special either. One second he was opening the app and the next, it was already 11 and Taeyong was still _not_ back. He still spent another hour lying there and watching cat videos.

With a sigh, he got off the couch and rubbed his burning eyes. Just as he took another step, the door opened and an obviously drunk Taeyong walked in.

Upon seeing Yuta, he made a beeline to the boy and hugged him to his chest.

"Why is pretty baby still awake?"

Yuta scoffed. "Because you promised me you'd come home early."

"I told you to rest doll, didn't I?" His tone was still sweet, like he was trying to fool the younger.

"And I did. I took a small nap and waited for you."

The other tsked. "I'm sorry, but I got so busy."

Yuta pushed the man away lightly. "I saw you on T.v." He said with a small smile. 

"Yeah? How did I look?" He hooked his hands around Yuta's waist and brought him closer.

 

His hand was around the woman's waist too.

 

"So handsome. I wish I'd been there with you." Taeyong smirked at his answer. "But clearly you had such good company that you even forgot about me waiting for you." The older's smirk dropped at that and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean hun?" 

"Nothing babe. I just saw you and that beautiful women in a red dress. So I'd assume..." Yuta trailed off with a shrug.

The older loosened his hold around thr boy's waist. "What are you getting at? What is this supposed to mean?" He asked with a cold voice.

"Nothing. I - I'm a little dizzy now. Take a shower and go to bed. I'll join you when I feel sleepy." He turned to walk back to the couch, wanting to get away from the older as much as he could.

But before he could take a step away, Taeyong took a hold of his wrist and turned him around. "No. Say it. Say what you were going to say. Otherwise, I won't move from here." 

Yuta was annoyed, all his pent up anger and sadness surfed up and he couldn't stop himself. "Was she your partner for the night?"

"Yes." Surprised, Yuta just blinked. He couldn't believe Taeyong had the audicity to answer frankly.

"Yes? Yes? She - I -" He took a deep breath. "Why Taeyong?" Yuta hated how shaky his voice was.

"She was just an escort Yuta, nothing to worry about." The man answered in a monotonous tone, like he was done.

Just an escort? _Nothing to worry about??_

"I begged you to stay with me today, I _begged_ you. And when you said you had to be somewhere, I begged you to take me with you. But you ignored me, and went there with _an escort?_ Without even thinking about me for a second? Did you not care about how'd I feel about that?" He was breathing erratically, trying to keep the tears in his eyes at bay.

"Yuta why are you making such a big deal out of this? I'm tired from a long day of work and this is how you welcome me? By accusing me of _cheating?"_ He rubbed his temple, looking down at the boy sternly.

"Ch-cheating? I never said that! I just had some questions. That's all."

Taeyong let out a dry laugh. "Questions? Sorry I must've misunderstood. What were your _important questions_  again baby?" 

He couldn't stop his tears at the other's tone. He should be more than just drunk. There was no other explanations for why he was treating Yuta like that.

"Ahhh there you go again with the crying. It's all you've been doing lately, isn't it? Crying and whining like a little-" He cut himself off with a loud, annoyed sigh.

" _I'm_ making a big deal out of nothing? Then tell me, what would you-would you d-do if you saw me like that? Wi-with an escort?" The boy asked between hiccups. 

Taeyong took a step forward, towering over Yuta.

"Believe me Yuta, if I ever see you with another man standing closer than necessary, I'll chain you to my bed. You don't want to test me like that." The man answered, his tone dark.

"Th-then why can I not be mad now?" The young boy asked between hiccups.

"Because you don't want me the way I want you!"

Taeyong started yelling angrily. "Because the only thing that has bound you to me is that fucking _child._ Because I'm the first person that has cared for you and paid attention to you and that's why you're around me now. Come tomorrow, someone better will come and you _will_ leave me for him. It feels like you're slipping out of my hand, so I have to do this, I have to bound you to me." Taeyong's voice turned raspy near the end with how loud he was shouting.

"But me, I see no one else but _you._ So you don't have anything to worry about." He took a deep breath and continued in a gentler tone. 

"I'm taking a quick shower and I expect you to be in bed by the time I get out." He lifted the boy's head up with a finger under his chin. "Capiche?" 

The younger just nodded.

"Words Yuta, have I not told you to answer me verbally?"

"Y-yes."

Satisfied with the answer, Taeyong left.

And Yuta just stood there shellshocked. He had no idea the older felt like that. He was always so self assured and confident that made Yuta feel insecure. He had to show Taeyong that he wasn't here just for the baby. Yuta stood there standing for so long he heard the shower turn off. He quickly took the blanket and ran to the bedroom. Just as he lied down on the bed with his back facing the bathroom door, the other opened the door and walked out.

The man got on bed and put his big hand around his waist and pulled him back to his chest. They had so much to talk about but they had all the time in the world, so Yuta snuggled back to the other's chest and closed his eyes.

 

\-----

 

The next morning, Taeyong woke up to the smell of food. He had a headache, but nothing he couldn't tolerate. He moved to the kitchen, his heart melting at the cute sight of Yuta in a babyblue shorts and a tank top, with sleep tousled hair, cooking breakfast. He draped his larger frame on the younger, making him squeak.

"Taeyong you asshole, you scared me." He turned off the stove and hit the man's arm and when he chuckled.

"Ugh move! You're heavy and I can't walk around with you draping yourself on my shoulder. My shoulder aches enough itself."

"Your shoulder aches? Why haven't you told me sooner? How long has it been? Is-"

"Don't go into papa bear mood now Tae. Sit, eat your breakfast. We have to talk." And brought the bacen and egg to the table.

The older sat down, pulling the boy to his lap and began eating, giving some bites to Yuta as well.

"Talk about what?"

"Last night." That made Taeyong sit up straight. 

"Did I do anything? Did I say anything bad?"

Yuta turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Do you remeber nothing? Taeyong I swear if you're just acting to get away-"

"I'm not! I swear I'm not." He shook his head.

"Fine. Finish this and we'll go to the living room for this."

"I just have this vague memory of talking to you. And, uh, me, raising my voice at you." 

 

Soon after, they were done with breakfast. Taeyong headed towards the leaving room with Yuta on his tail, still munching on a small piece of bread. When the older sat down, Yuta wanted to sit across from him but Taeyong sat him down next to himself.

 

Yuta took a deep breath. "Didn't you promise to come back home early?" He continued when the other nodded. "Then why didn't you?"

Taeyong looked uncomfortable. "I got caught up in the flow. My friends started drinking so..."

"Yeah? And that woman in the red dress had nothing to do with this 'getting caught up'?" Taeyong's head snapped up at that. 

"How di- oh." 

"Remembered how? I recall you sayinv she was an escort." He played with the hem of his tank top, hesitant to ask the question. "Why," another deep breath, "was she with you?"

"She was just my company for the night baby. Pleas-"

Yuta chuckled. "Oh I know you didn't have, _sex_ with her. I could smell it on you if you did that." He rubbed at his eyes. "This, _was_ the answer I was afraid of actually." He said in a shaky voice. "Why didn't you take me? What is so wrong with me that you can't even show me around? For how long Am I going to remain your dirty little secret?" He looked at the older with read eyes and nose, waiting for a reply, for anything.

 

"I'm not keeping you as my dirty little secret Yuta." He answered dryly. "You're delusional."

The boy's wet eyes widened with disbelief. "I'm delusional? You think I'm stupid? That I haven't noticed the only people who know about me are Jaehyun, Lucas and your secretaries? That the only floor I've ever seen is the one where your office is located and no-one else is allowed on? That you take me up only using the private elevator? Tell me, what am I supposed to think?"

Taeyong let out a sharp exhale. "Yuta, don't talk to me in that tone."

"Oh so I can't demand? I can only beg?" He slid down on his knees. "Then I beg you Taeyong, please tell me what am I to you?"

Taeyong took his hands and tugged him up. "Yuta stop this nonsense." He said roughly. "Stop this. Why do you care about these trivial things so much? I'm the one who's going to be in your life. I'm the one who's important, not the other's. Stop caring about them."

"Oh. Okay." With that the young boy sat back down. 

The older squinted at him. There was no way this conversation was over that easily. Something wasn't right. 

"By the way, I can't come with you on Sunday. I'm meeting some of my college mates." Taeyong hummed out a reply while still looking at him wearily.

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call nor text me. I'd turn my phone off but Kun would flip."

"What? Why shouldn't I text you?" 

Yuta looked in his eyes. "I don't want them to know I'm with you. Or that I'm pregnant yet."

Taeyong's face hardened. "Why?"

"Why what?" The boy asked innocently.

"Why don't you want to tell them? Is there going to be a boy you liked before?"

"No Tae. Just thought it's better. Since you're keeping it from everyone and all."

There it was. The other shoe Taeyong was waiting for had dropped.

"Christ Yuta! Would it kill you to act like a fucking adult?" He asked between greeted teeth. 

"Not when you don't treat me like one. Giving me all those stupid reasons like I don't know what really is keeping you from taking me out instead of an escort."

"Yuta-" The said boy cut him off. "It's because I worked in that damn club, isn't it? You're scared that someone's going to either dig up my past or worse, _recognize_ me." He was out of breath, but he couldn't keep these stuff to himself anymore. So without caring about his hoarse voice he continued. "That's your greatest fear isn't it? So you had to act so smart about it and keep me a secret." Taeyong opened his mouth but the boy didn't allow him to say anything.

"Let me finish. Last night, you yelled out some stuff about how much you cared for me but you felt like I didn't like you as much. That I'm here by your side just because of the baby, and it made me feel like shit. But now I realise that you are one smart bastard even when drunk. You always know the right things to say, don't you? Now tell me, what do you have to say for this?"

"Yuta, baby, kitten, just - just." Taeyong ruffled his own hair frustrated. 

"You're right. I _am_ afraid of everyone finding out about your past. And _yes,_ I fear what it's gonna do to my reputation, to my company. But that's not all. Have you ever thought about yourself? How'd you feel if you walked around the company and heard them talking about how a lowclass stripper seduced their boss? And I'm not gonna tell you about their other word choices. Tell me, could you handle that?"

Yuta was speechless. He really hadn't thought about that. He'd just opened his mouth and blamed everything on the older. 

He quickly stood up and started walking towards the bedroom, trying not to sob.

His sudden move must've alarmed Taeyong because he quickly felt strong arms being wrapped around him and bringing him to a sturdy chest. He broke down crying in the older's arms.

"It's okay baby. It's fine. It's not your fault, I should've known. I should've told you. It's okay." He rubbed Yuta's back until his sobs subsided and turned into hiccups.

"Just give me some time, okay? I'll fix  _everything_. But just give me some time kitten."

He easily lifted the younger and took him to the ensuite bathroom. "Now let's take a bath and laze around, maybe watch some movies. How does that sound?"

Yuta hummed happily and rubbed his head on Taeyong's chest. 

Taeyong chuckled. "There's my pretty spoiled kitten. Don't cry so much, okay?" He thumbed the tears away.

"Not my fault. It's these fucking hormones."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say sweetcheeks."

He laughed when Yuta's fist hit his chest. 

"Your tiny fist is barely gonna do any damage darling."

"My tiny fist is gonna do _a lot of_ damage when it hits you in the balls."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it?  
> Was it good?  
> Bad? (Impossible)  
> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guyss  
> I'm finally baack after a month
> 
> Dont worry I'll never abandon my baby.

"I just, I don't know what to think anymore Lucas. After our fight, I feel like he's become distant. Not that he doesn't spend time with me, just his mind is elsewhere. He says he's fine with it but his actions, they say otherwise." Yuta finishes with a sigh, leaning back on Lucas' chest. He was cuddled up to the older's chest, with the other's big hands caressing his swollen stomach. He hadn't informed Taeyong of his arrival yet. There were so many things going through his mind and he needed to talk to Lucas first.

 

"Yuta, just give him some time. I know all of these are new for you too, but Taeyong isn't a simple man. He's the kind of man whose days are planned for two years ahead of time, and suddenly, you appeared and threw his entire life off kilter." The boy turned his head too look up at him. "He had to make time for you, _then_ get over the shock of you being pregnant. And then there was your new edgy relationship, all while managing a big ass company.

Give him some credit bubble-butt. I know he has his issues, but give him some time to figure himself out, to get a grasp of this situtaion fully. Yeah?"

That...actually made sense! Yuta jumped up happily and turned to straddle Lucas' thigh.

"Yes! Thank you! Gosh I've been _so_ worried lately about everything and Taeyong hasn't been around me again these past few days as much and I thought, you know-" He continued rambling until Lucas cut him off with his hand covering the younger's mouth -more like his whole face but, semantics-. 

Lucas shifted on the couch, careful not to throw the boy off of his lap. He just wished to every known deity that Taeyong wouldn't choose this moment to come into his office and see them like this. He really had no patience for more drama.

"Do you realise you've gotten a little more talkative these days?" He removed his hand to rub at the younger's side.

"Are you- are you telling me that I've been talking too much?" Yuta's eyes began watering and Lucas? He panicked. "No no no no. _Oh god_ what should I do? No honey, that's not what I meant, at all!" He hugged the small boy and put his head in the crook of his own neck. "I just meant that it's been a while since you talked this much to me and I've been lonely and bored and it's so good to have you here talking my ear off because I really enjoy it and it makes the time pass quickly, which is good, it's good. Because uhh as I said I was bored-" At this point, he had no idea what he was saying but it seemed to work, because Yuta lifted his head and rubbed his wet, red eyes. "R-really?" 

Lucas nodded quickly. "Yeah! Absolutely!"

Thankfully, the other seemed satisfied with his answer and slumped back against his chest.

He had no idea how much time had passed with him dealing with some paperwork and the boy on his lap, but he couldn't feel his left thigh anymore. He was moving as subtle as possible when Yuta whined again.

"Why are you moving around like this?" Clearly annoyed.

Meanwhile the older was thinking of a way to tell him to move, without causing any waterworks to start.

"Uh, sweetheart, you think you could sit on my other thigh? I can't feel this one anymore." 

Yuta's brows furrowed and his lips trembled. Oh no.

"You-you're calling me fat now? You jackass." Lucas was panicking yet again but he couldn't stop the boy from sobbing. "I'll tell Jungwoo how mean you've been to me a-and he'll-"

Lucas gently took his hips, and moved him to his other thigh, giving up on trying to calm him down. Today the younger seemed to be on a whiney mood and there was nothing he could do about it. 

By the lunch time, Lucas was going crazy. His hair was sticking up in every direction, courtesy of the younger being bored. 

"Okay kid, time up. Let go of me and go bother your idiot of a lover." He tried to untangle Yuta's hands around his neck but to no avail. 

"Nooo. He won't let me play with his hair." He pouted.

"And what? I'm the designated victim? Why don't you ever go to Jaehyun? He's fun to annoy." 

Yuta mumbled something but he didn't hear it. "I couldn't quite catch that sweetheart."

"He's intimidating." Lucas laughed at that.

"Jaehyun? With those cheeks and dimples?" The boy just nodded. 

"Okay whatever you say. But I think it's time for you to go to Taeyong. Hmm?" The boy looked up at him.

Before Yuta could answer, the door opened and Taeyong himself walked in. Upon seeing his boy in Lucas' lap, his expression changed from confused to shocked to pissed in a second.

"Lucas," He growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lucas groaned, covering his face. Fantastic.

"Taeyong, we were just talking, and he was just coming to you, so don't get all protective over him. Plus I could really use a break." He said while standing up with the younger in his arms. Ignoring the boy's squeak, he walked over to Taeyong and dropped Yuta in his arms and left the room, shouting at the top of his lungs for Jaehyun.

 

Yuta lifted his head to look at Taeyong sheepishly, only to be met with a deep frown.

"Yuta, why do you keep on doing things that you know I don't like? Do you thrive on driving me crazy? Because I can't see any other reason for you to be on that giants lap." He took a deep breath.

Yuta hid his face and whispered something. 

"Louder Yuta, I can't hear you." 

"Because I have -" He mumbled the rest again.

"Yuta, I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions with you." He was clearly annoyed. 

The boy turned red, stealling his eyes from Taeyong.

"Because I have cuddly needs." He finally said with a pout.

The older man just stood there, blinking at him.

"I-why are you- how can I stay mad at you when your are this cute baby?" He finally said with a chuckle, the younger relaxing in his hold.

"But you are coming to me from now on, understood?" He added in a serious tone.

"But you shoo me away or tell me to wait for you in the room." Yuta nagged.

"I promise I won't from now on. Now let's get out of here. I came in to tell Lucas I was done for the day and I wanted to come home to you. I've planned a nice day for you. For us."

The boy squealed happily, swinging his legs back and forth. "What have you planned?" He asked excitedly.

"That's for me too know and for you to find out little minx." 

He put Yuta down, ignoring the boy's whine and gave him the car keys. "Go wait for me in the car. I have to find Jaehyun or Lucas. I'll be down in no time." He leant down and kissed the younger's lips softly and then sent him off. He didn't miss his boy's rosy cheeks. 

 

\--

 

Taeyong drew him a bath as soon as they arrived but he didn't join the younger, claiming he had to cook lunch.

When Yuta got out of the bathroom, the older was waiting for him. He blew dried the former's hair because he knew how much Yuta like that and took him to the kitchen after he got dressed.

"Is this, Taeyong how did you know I've been craving Takoyaki these days?" He asked in an unsteady voice.

"I do pay attention to you Yuta, even if I'm busy." Yuta  was touched, and suspected he already had tears in his eyes.

"But, but I never told you, ho-"

"Okay, it's getting cold. You want to eat it or not little boy?" The older changed the topic not so swiftly, but Yuta's longing for the food let that slip.

 

"Oh my god! This is amazing Tae.  How did you learn how to cook like this?"

The older chuckled, clearly pleased with how the other was enjoying the food. "I used to spend time with our chef when I was a kid."

Oh so Taeyong's been rich since he'd been a child. 

 

By the time he felt full, the older had finished and cleaned the kitchen.

He walked to him and wrapped his hands around the taller from behind and stood on his toes to reach the nape of the other's neck, kissing there in gratitude.

Taeyong turned around and took him to the bedroom. "Come on. Let's get you to bed so you can take a nap. Then we're gonna go to the park." 

Yuta perked up at that. "Really!?" 

"Yep. Don't think I didn't see you looking at the swings each time we pass them." The younger blushed again.

It was when he was lying against the older's chest that he asked the question he'd been meaning to ask. 

"Taeyong," he called the other hesitantly.

"Minx?"

He took a deep breath.

"Why, why are you doing this? Being so nice to me? Not that you weren't before but, what I mean is-" 

"Because I've been thinking a lot about us. Our situation. I know I've been a little closed off around you lately. I was feeling guilty and I was trying to understand where I went wrong. Trying to find a way to make up for all the shit I've put you through. I've realised this is harder for you, no matter what I said before. I've realised how unfair I've been to you since the day I met you again. 

I didn't come to this understanding overnight.

Lucas, he'd been talking to me a lot and-and that fight, argument, whatever you call it, that we had a month ago, made me notice some stuff, that I was acting like an insensitive prick.

And I knew I needed to show that you I want you, that I want _our baby."_ He put his big palm on the now bigger bump.

He was over 3 month along and he was showing.

Lately Taeyong couldn't keep his hands to himself around him anymore. Always touching his stomach when they were cuddling and Yuta loved it.

"Then I asked Jungwoo to tell me how to start making everything up to you, but he wasn't much help so I just paid attention to the small things you wanted."

Yuta said nothing. He just turned around to hide his tears in Taeyong's neck. He fell asleep peacefully.

 

\--

 

It was around 11 when Yuta whined about being sleepy. They'd gone to the park at 5 and came back two hours later, only because the park was getting crowded and the boy was picking fights with children over the swing. Then they watched reruns of Yuta's favourite drama cuddled up on the couch until now.

Yuta brushed his teeth and came into the bedroom, and saw two beautifully wrapped boxes sitting on the bed.

With wide eyes he looked up to Taeyong.

"Wh-what are these?"

"Open up and you'll see doll." He pushed the pink box closer to Yuta.

The boy's breath hitched when he opened the gift. 

It was a full set of nightwear. A sheer black top with pink satin shorts. A pair of long pink satin pants and robe.

"Oh my god Tae. They're so soft! I love them. They're so pretty!!." He was feeling the fabric and squealing happily. "Thank you!" After he was done feeling every piece in the pink box he reached for the other one.

"What's in the red box?" 

"The same set but in red." At that the younger quickly opened the second box.

"Tae I really love them. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them." 

Taeyong smirked. "I mean there is a way or two. For starters, you could put the red shorts and the top on for me. Hm?"

Yuta blushed, making the other laugh.

"What's with you and all this blushing lately baby?" 

Yuta ignored him and reached for the pink shorts.

"No wear the red ones."

"But I want the pink one's now." And he walked to the bathroom to change but a pair of arms caught him from behind and easily lifted him up.

"Taeyong! Put me down!" He screamed. The older just shook his head and turned to bed. He put the younger down on it and took the shorts from his hands.

"Were you really going to change in the bathroom? I'm disappointed babe." Yuta squirmed under his gaze.

"I'm gonna put these on you, and you're gonna lie there like the good little boy you are." He stripped the younger bare and started putting the shorts and top on him slowly.

"Um I uh got you something else. Wait here." He dashed into the bathroom and came back with a bottle.

"What's that?" He asked curiously and surprisingly Taeyong looked a little sheepish.

"Uh it's for the stretch marks. You know to prevent and heal those." Yuta was shocked and impressed.

"How did you know I needed those?" 

"I may have noticed you scratching you stomach and whining about how dry and itchy your skin was so..." He was avoiding eye contact with the younger. 

Yuta thought this sudden shyness from the older was adorable but he was busy trying not to cry. He was touched. He just never thought the older would pay this much attention to his everyday whines.

The older settled next to him and put some cream on his hand to warm it up before rubbing it on the boy's bump. The small massage lulled him to sleep.

\---

The next morning he woke up to the sound of ruffling noise from the clothed and Taeyong walked out a minute later, putting on his coat.

"You awake sweetie?" Yuta nodded, making grabby hands for him.

The older chuckled and helped him up. "You wanna come with me?" The short boy nodded again. Taeyong leant down and kissed the boy's nose, sending him to the bathroom. "I'll make you breakfast doll." And took off his coat.

 

When it came to dressing the younger up, Taeyong was close to pulling his hair off. 

"Yuta baby, just this once I'm asking you not to wear those tiny black shorts. When did I even buy those for you?"

Yuta giggled. "I bought these with Jungwoo."

He should've known. "I'm so gonna have a talk with him." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but the younger chose to wear that one pink shirt that was oversized and would fall over his shoulder _all the goddamn time._

"You're not gonna change that, are you?" Yuta just shook his head. With a sigh the older took his hand and led him out. He was tempted to put a big hickey on the boy's exposed neck but he stopped himself. He had to keep that for later.

When they arrived to the company, Taeyong didn't drive to the parking like every time Yuta was with him. Instead he stopped the car in front if the main entrance and gave the keys to the man opening the door for him and went to the boy's side. He opened the door for the younger and took his hand. Yuta looked up at him with wide sparkling eyes. "What-what is this Taeyong?" He just smiled and tugged the pregnant boy out.

He wrapped his hand around the younger's tiny waist and pressed him to his side, and walked into the company.

He could feel the boy's adorning gaze on him but he held his head high, looking as serious as always until they reached the elevator. As soon as the doors closed they younger pulled him down by his tie and kissed him hard. They couldn't get into the kiss because the elevator dinged and halted to a stop. When the door opened some started to get on but took a shocked step back when they saw their CEO with a boy.

"It's okay. Get in." Said Taeyong and some of them took tentative steps inside. Everything was fine until the girl standing infront of Yuta moved and the boy yelped and put his hand on his stomach.

The older saw red. "Get away from him." He roared and the elevator doors were still open so Yuta was sure the whole floor had heard him.

The girl jumped and started to protest. "I didn-" 

"I saw everything, and the elevator is mostly empty. Why did you have to stand in front of him?" He shouted.

Yuta put his hand on the older's chest. "Taeyong calm down. It was just an accident and I'm fine. Okay?"

"Next time something like this happens and you're fired. You all hear me?" Everyone nodded and quickly got off .

"Tae! What's wrong with you?" He asked lightly when the elevator started moving again. "She didn't hurt me or-"

"I saw the nasty look she sent you. And then she hurt you. That bitch. I should fire her." He caught the boy off. 

"Taeyong! You can't go firing anyone who looks at me unkindly!"

"Yeah? Watch me baby."

"Taeyong!" He slapped the other's chest but he just laughed.

"Hey, so that's why you wanted me to wear something else? You planned on showing me off to everyone?" He giggled, clearly happy.

Taeyong nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for not listening to me doll." He answered sarcastically.

"Why did you do this Tae?" The young boy asked when they were in Taeyong's office. 

"I told you before Yuta. I need to prove you I care about you. That you are a part of my life.

And I have an interview tomorrow, so I wanted the news to reach them before the meeting." He answered honestly. 

"Taeyong, don't you think you're going too fast? Not that I'm not excited and happy but-"

"Baby I had a month to think about these stuff. And you know me. Do I look like a person who makes rushed decisions?" The boy shook his head. "There, you answered yourself. Now, Lucas is going to be her-"

Right on cue, the door slammed open, scaring Yuta.

"Taeyong! What did you do? Everyone's talking about how you were close to biting some poor girl's head off for bumping into your boy. It's the first time they're seeing you with someone and it's chaos! Man I'm so hyped up!" 

"Hello to you too Lucas. And for your information, it wasn't some poor girl, she was a bitch. And she should be thankful that she's still working here.

And warn them if they don't settle down in 10 minutes, I'm coming down myself."

"Woah, no need to get angry tiger. I'll handle it."

He turned to Yuta and caught his hand. "Come with me sweetheart. Now that he's made a grand entrance, everyone knows you and I can introduce you to some people I think you'll like." He ignored Taeyong's hard glare. 

"Lucas, no. Not now when he's dressed like this."

Yuta turned to him. "Pleeease?" He pouted. 

"No."

Yuta walked over and sat on his lap. "Pretty please."

Taeyong pretended he was busy with some stuff on his desk but Lucas knew he was giving in. "No."

"Please _Daddy?"_

Lucas' bark of laughter drowned Taeyong's groan.

"He's got you wrapped around his tiny finger Taeyong. And there's nothing you can do." He said while pushing Yuta out of the door.

 

"Just, don't leave him alone. And make him text me every ten minutes."

"Jeez man. He's in the same building and I'm with him. Calm down."

He took a deep breath. "Fine. Bring him back by lunch time." Lucas left after that.

With a sigh, he started working. He might as well do something till his baby came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how did you like it??  
> Let me know your expectations


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait lov(b)lies.  
> (I just love how Jimin pronounces lovely (lobely))
> 
> P.s doobiee, here you go

It was a nice day. Yuta had originally planned to go out with Jungwoo but now they were on their way to Kun's place from the hospital. They had an appointment with Taeil and Taeyong had been fussing over him since the moment they left the Doctor's room. The reason being that Taeil had told them he might have to put Yuta on bed rest for the entire duration of his third semester if his body conditiond hadn't improved by then -and he had just enetered his second semester so there was no place for worrying. His body was still weak and he had to take it easy the next remaining two months if he wanted to avoid earlier bed rest. No sudden movements, extreme stress, or going out for long hours were permitted. So his plan for today was ruined. And the way he'd been so drained lately proved so. Everything else was okay otherwise.

After the session, Taeyong was quick to call and inform Kun. The two still weren't on good terms because Kun was always complaining about Taeyong stealing his baby from him and the other believed he was spending too much time with Kun and not him.

Technically, today was Taeyong's day but the older had several meetings today and couldn't have a pouty Yuta on his lap in his meetings, so Kun was it.

Finally after Taeyong went over everything Taeil had said with Kun again, he left with a sweet kiss on the boy's forehead, promising to pick him up at night. 

 

Yuta was unusually silent. The older had tried to start a conversation several times but Yuta wasn't talking. Just a few curt answers and Kun was worried. He sat down beside the younger and cuddled him to his side, running his hand in Yuta's hair in a soothing manner. 

"Wanna tell hyung what's been bothering you?"

It took a few minutes till Yuta answered. 

"I just, I think," He let out an annoyed huff. "I'm scared hyung. What if I can't- my body isn't ready yet. What if something happens to my baby? I don't know what will I do if-" Silent tears began falling down on his face. And for the first time, Kun didn't know how to calm the boy down.

"Yuta, baby, listen to me. Shhh, listen." He gently wiped the boy's cheeks and tilted his head so he could look him in the eyes while talking. "Taeyong took you to the best Doctor in the town, he's got you the best vitamins, the best of anything really. And you, are going to take it easy and endure the hardship. You both are and will be doing the best you could. Yeah?" Yuta nodded. "So don't worry about it. Was anything wrong with you?" The boy shook his head. "The baby?" He shook his head again. "See? You have nothing to worry about. And Doctor. Moon told you he _might_ have to put you on bed rest. _Might._ So don't you worry now." He booped the younger's nose, making him giggle.

"You should be thinking about your baby's gender or it's name, not these kind of stuff."

Yuta jumped up excitedly at that before remembering he shouldn't, and met Kun's reprimending glare with a sheepish smile.

"I bought a pair of small shoes the other day. I love them hyung. They're so cute and when I showed them to Taeyong, I swear he had tears in his eyes. He took them from me and to his office and put them on his desk."  

The older smiled at a now excited Yuta, who was still talking about the cute baby stuff he'd been wanting to buy.

"Hey, how good are you at keeping things from your man?" 

Yuta giggled cutely. "My man." He repeated with a cute smile, forgetting the question.

Kun called out the boy's name to get his attention and repeated the question again. Yuta's eyes sparked.

"What are we gonna do hyung?" He seemed like an overly excited puppy and the older couldn't stop himself from patting his head softly.

"Well, I'm thinking about that Italian restaurant you've been craving to go." The boy squealed. "But only, only if you keep it from papa bear." The younger nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes I can hyung. Let's go." 

 

 

\----

 

 

"So you're telling me you've taken him out, despite all the things I told you? I thought you were the most responsible one here _hyung."_ Taeyong spat the word out like an insult and Kun just glared at Yuta. They were back and the other man was there to pick Yuta up. He'd just left him alone for 5 minutes and here he was; having another quarrel with Taeyong. 

"I _am_ the most responsible and reasonable one here boy. You can't just keep him in a house or your office. It's not healthy. Yeah we went out, but we were sitting and eating the whole two hours." Taeyong just glared at Kun, clearly annoyed.

Yuta tugged at Taeyong's shirt to stop him.

"Let's go. I'm sleepy." He hugged Kun good bye and got in the car.

 

 

"I don't like him Yuta." Taeyong broke the silence on the way back.

"It's fine. You're not the one spending time with him." 

"No, I don't like you being around him."

The younger rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna stop seeing him just cause you don't like him. Not everything is going to be the way you want it to be."

Taeyong took a deep breath.

"I have tomorrow off. Wanna go somewhere with me?" The older changed the topic.

"Oh so I can go out but only with you?" Taeyong looked at the boy sharply. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Yuta was deliberately avoiding his eyes. 

His grip on the steering wheel. "Are you having one of those mood swings?"

Yuta dropped his head. "You're such an asshole." 

"And you aren't being nice now either."

 None of them said anything for the rest of the ride.

 

 

Yuta was changing when the older walked to him and hugged him from behind, putting his chin on the boy's head. "You didn't answer my question babe. Wanna go out with me tomorrow?"

Yuta shrugged him off and pulled on an oversized t-shirt. He was so sick and tired of the older's possessivenes. At first it was cute. Yuta loved the thought of Taeyong protecting him and keeping an eye on him, but this, this had gotten out of hand. 

He didn't like -no, he hated when Taeyong would disrespect Kun like that. So _no,_ he wasn't gonna forgive the man easily. He had to have a talk with the older about this really soon. But for now he'd give the other the cold shoulder.

 

"I promised Jungwoo to spend tomorrow with him." He walked to the bathroom, the older following him.

"What? Can't you spend another day with him? It's not everyday that I get to be free." He said in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe if you'd checked with me earlier, this wouldn't have happened. I can't just sit home and wait for you." Yuta snapped.

Taeyong said nothing. Only nodded and went back to the bedroom and turned the lights off. 

He followed after a couple of minutes and got into bed. But no matter how long he waited, the older didn't cuddle him that night.

 

Taeyong was gone when he woke up. He was just done with breakfast when Jungwoo came over. They spent the morning talking about everything and nothing. Jungwoo left around noon and his phone rang a little after. He grabbed his phone excitedly but frowned upon seeing Lucas' name instead. Why wasn't Taeyong calling him? The man had never went this long without sending him a text at least. Shrugging, he answered hia phone.

"Hey Lucas."

"Bubble-butt. How you doing?"

The chatted a little while until Lucas' tone turned serious. "What is Taeyong still doing here Yuta?"

"Huh? Why shouldn't he be there?" He asked in confusion.

"He told us he'd take today off. And when I saw him here in the morning, I thought he had left something here but it's noon and he's still not leaving. Weren't you two going to go out?" Lucas explained.

"I told him no."

"What? Why?" The man shouted over the phone.

"Ow Lucas. What why?" He hissed.

"Why did you turned him down?"

"Because he should have talked to me first. He shouldn't expect me to clear out my day any time he desires." Yuta stated matter of factly.

"Yuta, you have any idea how hard it was to clear out his schedule for today?"

"I don't care!" He answered pettily.

"Yuta," Lucas growled. "The other day, one of the clients spilled coffee on those baby shoes. He wanted to go shopping with _you._ He wanted to buy baby clothes with you, and today was the only free day he could find."

His heart clenched painfully. 

"What?" He couldn't believe it and the guilt had suddenly started to suffocate him.

"Just, get here. It's still not late." And with that he ended the call.

 

 

He scrambled to get ready. He threw on white shorts and a pink sweater. He looked like ice cream but didn't have time to dwell on that much more. He called a cab and quickly left the penthouse.

Half an hour later, he was standing in front of the CEO's door, taking deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. Finally after five minutes of inhaling and exhaling, he knocked on the door and entered after hearing a firm come in. 

 

Taeyong didn't look up when he walked in.

"Put the files on the-"

"Hey." Yuta shyly cut him off. "Are you busy now?" His hands were clasped behind his back and he kept shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying not to cower under the older's gaze.

"Yes I am. I have a meeting from 2 to 5." The other finaly answered after a moment of tense silence.

"Oh." Yuta exclaimed, disappointed. Suddenly he perked up. "What about the rest of the night? You're free from 5, right? Then we c-"

"I can't. I have some really important paper work that I cannot postpone." He caught the boy off coldly.

He really felt embarrassed. 

 _Just one more time_. He thought. _One more time._

"Then...how about we have a quick lunch now? Your meeting won't start until two..." He asked in a small voice, head kept low.

 _Please don't say no, please_.

"I already ate. You could go with Lucas and Jaehyun."

Yuta didn't raise his head. "Okay." _Message_ _received_.

 

He gently wiped the stray tears from his cheeks and turned away to walk out quickly, missing the way Taeyong's face fell when he saw his tears.

Yuta ran for the private elevator and pushed the button repeatedly. As soon as the doors opened, he walked inside. Just as the doors were about to close a foot came in between them and forced them open.

Yuta sobbed when Taeyong came in the elevator and dropped his head, trying to dry his face.

He quickly looked up when the elevator stopped and looked at the older in fear but the other shook his head.

"No no no, we're not stuck. I pushed the emergency stop button. I can't let you go like this. I'm sorry. I shou-"

Yuta started crying again. "I'm- I'm tired of you being s-sorry Taeyong. You being sorry w-won't solve anything." He managed between hiccups.

The older cradled Yuta's head and thumbed his tears away.

"We have barely started and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. The you-hurt-me-I-hurt-you-back. I can't do this anymore."

Taeyong panicked. "No no no baby. No sweatheart. Please, I'm sorry. I'll do better. I promise I'll do better. Don't -don't push me away like this-"

"You're supposed to be the older one, the wiser one. You should be the one helping me through this unwanted pregnancy, to help me carry this weight on my shoulder, not add to it."

Taeyong took his small shoulders in his hands. "Baby look at me. Shhh- take deep breaths. Come on. Good boy. Now, let's go to my car and I'll drive us to any restaurant you want, and we'll have anything you want and then we'll talk."

He looked at Yuta for any sign of disagreement and continued when he found none. "We've been neglecting a major key in our relationship, and it's talking about our problems. And I'm terribly sorry for that. Okay?

We're gonna go and eat and talk about what's been bothering us about each other. I'm so sorry."

Yuta slumped against the man's chest. All the crying had drained him. "Okay."

Just an okay, but it was more than enough for Taeyong.

 

\------

 

They were sitting in a restaurant, silently eating Takoyaki for the previous half an hour -more like Yuta eating cause everytime Taeyong touched a ball the boy would glare at him until he put it back- when the younger broke the silence.

"I hate it when you disrespect hyung."

Taeyong's head snapped up. "What?"

"I hate it when you disrespect my Kun hyung." 

The older frowned. "I don't-"

"Don't you dare deny it. He took care of me when I came here and had no-one. He gave me a shelter. He fathered me the way not even my real dad did. So just, don't talk to him like that again." Yuta finished his sentence by shoving a spoonfull of rice in his mouth.

"But I can feel his hatred towards me. And I can't-"

"Each time you hurt me, he was the one to calm me down. So he really does have a right to hate you." 

Taeyong sighed and nodded, admitting defeat. He stole a ball of Takoyaki and looked up. "Now my turn. I hate it when you wear shorts." He said while glaring at the tiny white shorts the boy was wearing.

"But why?" He whined and pouted.

"Because everyone's looking at your milkey, supple thighs and perky butt, which are _mine."_ He growled, making the younger blush.

"Wait. I want a turn before your turn."

"Yuta that's not how it works." 

"You're telling me no?" He widened his wet eyes and Taeyong groaned.

"We are gonna talk about those puppy eyes of yours."

Yuta acted as if he hadn't heard what the older said.

"Your possessiveness, Taeyong, is getting out of hand. While it's hot sometimes, like now for instance, it's bothering me."

Taeyong's face hardened at that. "I don't understand where you're going with this Yuta."

Taking a deep breath, the younger continued. "You go into a foul mood each time I'm in Lucas' arms. You get angry when I spend a little more time with Kun than you. You snarl each time Jungwoo kisses my cheek. And don't get me started on the marks you leave on me."

Taeyong put his chopsticks down. "So what? You're telling me to let anyone do anything they want with you? Is that what you want of me?"

Yuta scoffed. "See? I didn't mean that. All I'm saying is tone it down around these three people. I'm not saying be fine with me being cuddly with my other collage friends. These three people have no ill intention and you know it. So don't worry about them, and don't pester me." 

"So the shorts-"

"I'll keep wearing them," he smirked when he saw the older's nostrils flare "but only when I'm with you. Better?"

Taeyong groaned, putting his head on his hands.

"I'll bare with it for now." He got up and took his debit card out of his pocket when he heard Yuta murmur something under his breath. "It's not like you have any other choice." And then the little shit had the audacity to smirk.

He strode to where Yuta was standing and on a suddden thought, started tickling him, making him squeak and double over in laughter. He then used the momentary distraction to put his hand under the boy's knees and lift him up bridal style, making him squeal even louder.

"Put me down! Put me down Taeyong!" The younger whisper shouted, mortified.

"Nope."

The boy turned a _deep_ shade of red at realising that everyone was looking at him and hid his face in Taeyong's neck whining. "Sorry darling, you just have to bare with it. _It's not like you have any other choice_." He laughed when the boy slapped his chest, too embarrassed to raise his head.

The older could feel the warmth of his heated face through his shirt.

He payed up and walked to the car, putting the smaller boy down on the seat -and ditched Yuta's kicks- and started the car.

"Asshole. I take that back. I'll wear my shorts whenever and wherever I want. You jerk. I hate you."

Taeyong laughed wholeheartedly at his grumbles.

"Whatever you say little babe."

 

After a while Taeyong stopped in front a big mall, giving the keys to the valet, took Yuta's hand and walked inside.

"I'm not changing out of these shorts." 

"And I'm not making you. We're here to shop for something else."

Just as the boy opened his mouth to ask what, Taeyong stopped infront of a shop, full of baby clothing.

"For this."

Yuta looked at Taeyong with so much affection it shocked the older. He leant down and softly kissed the boy's lips.

"Anything you like, and we're getting it. Let me spoil you. The both of you. Hm?"

He dropped his hand and put his big palm on Yuta's bump.

And how could Yuta say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really lobe feedback.  
> So do leave a comment if you feel like it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute timesss  
> Yayy

"Tae, do we need a freaking shopping cart?" He whisper-shouted at the older, looking back at the young girl following them with the cart.

The older put his hand around his waist and pulled the boy close to himself, looking fondly at the bump preventing Yuta to be pressed against him completely.

"Yes, we absolutely do love." He took Yuta's chin between his thumb and forefinger gently and tilted his head up. "I'm gonna drop everything that makes you squeal cutely into that. Okay?" 

The younger blushed, causing Taeyong to furrow his brows in confusion. "What is it love?" But the boy's cheeks darkened even more. 

He tilted the boy's head up again softly and waited patiently for him to talk.

"It's just..." Yuta whined.

Taeyong hummed, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm not letting you go until you say what was it that made you blush." The younger just huffed.

"Why-" 

"So I can make you blush again." The taller replied matter of factly.

"Jerk." He went to pull his chin away but Taeyong tightened his grip slightly, and tsked. He opened his mouth to tease the boy further but Yuta beat him to it.

"Love." The boy was looking everywhere but at him and it was _adorable._

"You just- it was the-" He stuttered, "I liked it." Yuta ended it with a pout that made Taeyong coo interally at him.

 _"Love,_ you shouldn't pout like that if you don't want me to devour you here." The tiny boy yelped and stepped back from the man. "Okay, shoes first. I want to get them, now." And ran away in small steps. Taeyong laughed and followed him to the shoes section.

 

 

 

Half an hour later, and the cart was overflowing with anything that looked slightly cute to Yuta, from shoes, to onesies, to sippy cups.

"I think we've got enough for now." 

Taeyong laughed, looking back at the cart. "Yes sweetheart, for now."

Taeyong was paying for the things the got when Yuta called him from outside the store.

"Tae! There's a BT21 store over there and I want their plushies. _No, I_ _need them."_

"A minute love." He replied and chuckled lightly at the boy's crimson cheeks.

"I want them packed and in the trunk of my car on this licence." The clerks bowed and he went after Yuta, who was waiting rather impatiently infront of the store.

As they entered, Yuta made a beeline to the stuffed toys. His eyes were zeroed on a yellow stuffed puppy on the top isle, too high for the petite boy to reach. Yuta tugged at his sleeve and looked at him pointedly, he smirked at the younger.

"What is it babe?" 

"I want that one." He pointed at the yellow plushie he'd been looking at before.

"Why are you telling me that? I told you I'll get you anything you want." The boy put his hand on his hip and turned to Taeyong.

"Asshole. Give it to me. You know I'm too short to get it." Yuta's fuming face was more adorable than scary and Taeyong couldn't find it in himself to tease his boy any further. He reached up and took the yellow puppy head and gave it to Yuta. "Here you go tiny babe."

But Yuta was to busy hugging the plushie to fume about how Taeyong called him.

Suddely, Yuta turned to the girl following them. "Do you have the entire Chimmy collection?" At the girl's nod, he turned to his older lover. "I want them all please." He pouted and twenty minutes later, his car's backseat was full of yellow puppy things. 

He buckled Yuta up and started the car.

"Yuta, those puppy things-"

"Chimmy." He added happily.

Taeyong smiled. "Those _Chimmy_ things, are they for the baby?" He asked hesitanly, because he was sure the pair of knee-high socks he saw were not designed for a new born.

"They are for another baby, _me._ I'm baby." He squealed, still happily hugging the plushie.

Taeyong laughed and shook his head. "Okay my tiny baby."

 

\--

 

It's been two weeks since they went shopping, and Taeyong's penthouse was never the same.

Apparently, when Yuta had said he wanted those yellow stuffed toys and figurines for his living room and bedroom, he meant _Taeyong's_ house, not Kun's. Though it made him so fucking happy about the younger choosing him over Kun this time, he was tired of all the yellow he was seeing.

 

Because it wasn't just his house, it was the boy too. He thought it would be a short phase, but it had been fourteen days; and during the past two weeks, Taeyong had never seen the boy without as least one yellow thing dangling from him.

It's either his socks, or pyjamas, or keychain, or the damn plushie itself. It also had various sizes and Yuta had gotten them all so there's even one of them on the bed in the room in his office.

He'd even replaced Taeyong's expensive pen on his desk with a Chimmy one, and he couldn't even complain with how ecstatic the younger was.

He had asked him some days ago why hadn't he bought them before if they made him this happy and the boy's answer made his heart ache.

"I ah- my parents, well they were okay. They cared about me like my sisters. And my father loved it when I played soccer with other boys in the street. I mean, I had a small built but he thought me being manly or whatever, would compensate for it. And I was 14 when I first saw these franchise and I longed to have them. My younger sister, she liked Cooky, the pink bunny," he continued with a bitter smile, "and she had everything the next week. So I thought I could have the one I liked too. I mean they're not girly characters or Chimmy wasn't even pink. So, I asked them." He stopped when Taeyong wiped a stray tear. "Their reaction, let's j-just say wasn't the best. And then I came here and I was under so much pressure that I could not think about my favourite plushie." Taeyong almost felt bad for asking. He hugged the boy's head to his chest and pet his hair until his breathing evened out.

 

\----

 

Once again, Lucas had found himself with a lapfull of Yuta, and the boy was slightly heavier. Though this time he wasn't sitting on the couch, he was at his desk sitting on his chair when the door was opened and a sulky Yuta walked in and made himself comfortable on his lap.

After a while of Yuta sighing and the other rubbing his back, Lucas broke the silence.

"What's gotten your panties in a twist cupcake?"

"Cupcake?" 

"Yeah, Jungwoo's been calling me weird nicknames lately but don't change the subject, tell me."

Yuta detached himself from Lucas' broad chest and looked up at him.

"You asked for it, so don't blame me after you hear it." He said sternly. Lucas furrowed his brows. 

"Okay. I'm all ears."

Yuta wiggled around before looking into eyes again. Yuta opened his mouth and the two words he heard caused him to choke on air.

"What?!" He shouted, looking down at Yuta incredulously.

"I'm horny." The boy repeated again, calmly.

"And why, on earth are you telling me this Yuta? Are you-do you- GUH."

He let out a shout in frustration, startling the younger boy. After a few deep breaths, he calmed down enough to continue. "Okay, so what do you want me to?"

Finally Yuta seemed to realize how Lucas misunderstood his words and slapped his chest several times. "No you _idiot,_ that is not what I meant. You pervert, don't just misinterpret everything I tell you." He glared at the other, continueing his words. "I just needed someone to talk to. I couldn't talk to Kun or Jungwoo with them getting mad at Taeyong. I just want to know why is he avoiding me." He dropped his head, thinking about all those times Taeyong had rejected his advances.

 

 

It had started more than two weeks ago. They were watching a cheesy romcom and Yuta was cuddled up to his older lover. Taeyong's hand was snug between his naked thighs, kneading the soft flesh of his inner thigh. It was when things got steamy on the screen that Yuta couldn't take it anymore and leaned up to kiss the other's neck and it caused Taeyong to groan. In no time, Yuta was straddling the other. They made out for a long while till his lips were tingling, but everything went downhill when he rolled down his hips on Taeyong. The older stopped abruptly and moved Yuta to his previous seat, claiming that they had a movie to watch. It had shocked Yuta, but he thought the older wasn't really in the mood for once. 

 

The next time was when he was in a cute Chimmy shirt -that barely brushed past his butt- and an even cuter pink briefs. He walked to Taeyong watching the news on their bed - he's such an old man- and plumped down beside him. He laid his head on Taeyong's chest and pulled one of the older's legs between his shorter ones. Taeyong looked down at him fondly and kissed his forehead before looking back at the screen. Yuta pouted and whined for attention making the older chuckle and squeeze him to his chest. His hand on the older's chest started to move down slowly, and when the older paid him no mind, in a bold move he cupped the other's dick, causing him to flinch. "Yuta, baby now's not the time." But the boy just whined and looked at him with his puppy eyes. "Are you trying to cute your way into my pants? "The older asked with a laugh. Annoyed, Yuta grumbled and took his hand back.  When he moved to get up, Taeyong tightened his hold on him. "And where do you think you're going love?"

Yuta blushed and hid his face in Taeyong's neck, slowly falling asleep in that position. 

 

The morning after, when woke up he was mad. His plan hadn't worked out and he was just so, so... _horny._ He'd searched an about it online and had figured out that it was a common thing during pregnancy. 

So Taeyong wasn't in the cute mood. That was fine, Yuta knew what exactly he had to do. 

It wasn't until a couple of days later when he tried again. He'd worn those red silk shorts and black mesh top Taeyong had bought him. Thankfully, the top half was a cropped one so he had no worries about it being tight. But even then, they didn't go past kissing. The older had claimed he was tired and turned the lights off, cuddling Yuta to sleep. 

 

 

And the last time he'd tried was right before he came to Lucas. Taeyong didn't have any meetings for the rest of day so Yuta straddled him when he was having break time. The older kissed his cheek sweetly and rubbed his back. Yuta kissed him firmly on the mouth and turned it to a make out session, albeit a short one. Because as soon as he started grinding against the older, he stopped him and told him he had work to do. 

And Yuta, he was _hurt._ He was hurt so bad that he excused himself to see Lucas but ran to the bathroom instead. He spent a long time there crying until he got a headache. He then washed his face with cold water and waited till his eyes and nose were no longer red, and went to Lucas' office. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he raised his head again. "Maybe I'm no longer beautiful in his eyes. I mean look at me. I'm fat. My waist is no longer thin. I'm always whining for attention. Maybe he's tired of me. Maybe-" Lucas cut him off mid his self pity monologue. "Firstly, there's _no_ way Taeyong is tired of you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he's always ready to do what you ask? You get you whatever weird thing you crave?  So get that stupid idea out of your head. And secondly, you are pregnant Yuta. There's a living human being growing inside of you. So of course your body's going to change, but not in a bad way." Yuta looked at him with wet eyes. "Really?" He asked hopefully. "Yeah silly. I mean how many times have I complimented your ass? No matter the laser eyes your boyfriend gives me." The boy giggled. "My boyfriend..." He repeated dreamingly.

"Yuta, you're pregnant with his baby and you get all giggly over me calling him your boyfriend?" The boy only pouted. 

"So, do you want me to talk to him?" Lucas asked seriously. The younger shook his head. "No. We -we promised to solve our problems by talking, so I'm  going to do that myself. I just needed someone to vent." He smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah well thank god. For a second there I really thought you had came on to me and  a million thoughts passed my mind." He let out a relieved breath, to which Yuta laughed.

"The first thing I thought of was that Jungwoo would chop my dick off if something like that would've happened." The boy just smirked and dropped his head.

"What? Why are you smiling like that? Oh God, he's told you he'd do something like that if I was ever unfaithful? Has he done that to his previous boyfriend?" Yuta said nothing, just watched Lucas panic with an amused smile on his lips. 

 

\--

 

He was busy thinking how to start the talk with Taeyong when the older walked into the room. He'd came to collect him from Lucas' office and now they were home.

"Hey," he turned to the other. "Do you wanna take a bath with me?" Taeyong stopped opening his shirt and looked at him. "I uh I'm okay. I'll take a shower in the morning." And that was it for Yuta. Enough was enough. "Taeyong what's wrong with you?"

Once again, Taeyong stopped what he was doing and turned to him. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?" 

Yuta scoffed. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

The older just looked at him blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about." This only made him angrier.

"Taeyong, playing dumb will get you nowhere, it will only drive me mad. So fucking start talking. Why are you avoiding me?"

The older man furrowed his brows. "Yuta, I'm not avoidi-" His sentence by the younger's shout. 

"Yes you fucking are. You've rejected me _everytime_ I made a move in the past two weeks. I thought we'd promised each other to talk about our problems, not to ignore them."

Taeyong moved closer and went to cup the younger's cheeks when his hands were slapped away.

"Don't touch me until you've answered my question." He sniffed. No matter what Lucas had said, he couldn't stop feeling insecure when Taeyong was like this. "Am I not to your liking anymore? Is it be-because I'm fat? Or-or is it because I'm clingy? Am I-"

"Oh Yuta baby no. It's not like that at all. Nothing like that love, nothing. You are glowing. This pregnancy glow has made you even prettier." He cupped the younger's face, softly kissing his lips.

"Let me draw you-us a bath so you can relax. Hm?"

Yuta just nodded and followed the older to the bathroom.

An hour later, he was sitting on the couch -bathed and pampered- with Taeyong and the older's phone inbetween them. He couldn't decide he wanted to kiss the older until his lips lost feeling or smack him so hard that when he'd wake up he'd be fifty. 

"Taeyong, call him or I swear to God I'll-"

Taryong put his hands up. "Okay, okay doll. Don't get mad. I'm calling him."

He unlocked his phone and called the number Yuta had typed in his phone. After the third ring, the person behind the call answered. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Doctor Moon. This is Lee Taeyong, Na Yuta's partner." 

"Oh hi Taeyong. How can I help you?"

"Do you remember on our previous session, you told us that maybe you'd have to put Yuta on bed rest for his third semester and he shouldn't exhaust himself?"

"I do. Has something happened?"

"No I was uh- I was just thinking that could I -could we-"

At his fumbling, Yuta snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hi Taeil hyung!" He chirped for a little while and paid no mind to Taeyong's scowl.

"I've been meaning to ask, is it okay if I have intercourse?" He hummed to whatever the doctor was saying and smirked. "Thank you! Can you just do me a favour and tell this butthead what you just told me?

Yeah. Of course. Bye hyung!" And handed the phone back to Taeyong and went to the kitchen.

 

After he was done with the call he went to the kitchen and was faced with a glaring Yuta.

"Now, was it that hard you asshole? You could've done this two weeks ago instead of pushing me away in fear of hurting me. I could have gotten dick these past two weeks you jerk." Now Taeyong was trying hard to look sheepish but he couldn't stop smiling. He loved it when his baby would talk like this. "I love it when you're all sassy babe. And I've been an idiot. I just panicked, okay?" He tried to copy the puppy eyes Yuta always gives him but apparently he hadn't succeeded with how Yuta bursted out laughing.

"Awww. You look cute. Okay, I'm gonna be mad later. I'm too tired for being mad at your idiocy now."

He turned to put the rest of the food into the fridge. He yelped when he turned around and saw Taeyong so close. The man moved even closer and put his hands around Yuta's head, trapping the boy between himself and the fridge. "Love, do you think the previous weeks have been easy for me? Hm?" His voice dropped an octave and Yuta's breath hitched. 

He leaned down and Yuta could feel the other's hot breath on his lips. "You have any idea how _hard_ it was for me to resist you when you were practically begging me to fuck you?" He groaned and dropped his head to Yuta's neck, wetly sucking at his neck.

A whine broke put of Yuta's mouth.

"When you wore those red shorts and twirled around, I wanted to bite you, to eat you out so bad I almost lost it." He hooked his hands under Yuta's thighs and hoisted him up. The boy squeaked. "E-eat me out?" 

"Why are you blushing baby?" The older man smirked. "You'd like that?" Yuta looked at him for a second and then hid his face in the older's neck making him laugh loudly. "Oh? Baby's shy?" He smirked when the boy whimpered. "I've only mentioned rimming you and you're this shy?" He started walking to the bedroom. "I'm curious how you're going going to react when I have my tongue in you." Yuta whined loudly and whispered a soft _'stop that'_ without coming out of his hiding place. Taeyong chuckled. He could feel the how heated the boy's face was against his neck.

When he reached the bed, Taeyong craned his neck and whispered in the boy's ear,

"Well sweetheart, it's going to be a lovely night."

 

 

And put Yuta down on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna guess how the next chapter's gonna start ? ;)


End file.
